N'aime que moi
by XYZ263103
Summary: gaanaru. UA. Sasuke présente Gaara à Naruto qui en pince un peu pour lui. Mais avant de pouvoir tenter quoi que ce soit avec Gaara, de nombreux problèmes viendront à Naruto en gros : histoire policière un peu surnaturelle avec du suspence et de l'amuuur
1. chap 1 : le jour où l'on est devenu ami

_**Une Gaanaru. A nouveau avec un Naru dans le coma. C'est de l'UA et oh miracle, j'aime bien l'histoire. J'espère que vous aimerez aussi. Merci à tous les reviewers sur qu'est ce que je fous là ? et sur les autres aussi. Y'en a qui me vont droit au cœur.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**N'aime que moi.**_

_**Chapt 1 : le jour où l'on est devenu amis.**_

Un rire s'éleva dans l'amphi, suivit de nombreux autres. Un jeune homme venait de raconter l'une de ses fantastiques histoires habituelles, tous le regardaient et écoutaient ce qu'il disait, certains que l'ambiance serait toujours de mise dans ce cours de part sa seule présence. Lui aussi le regardait en coin, ce jeune homme plein de vie, toujours souriant et joyeux. Il se détachait des autres, non par sa taille, car à peine plus grand que lui, mais plutôt par ses éclats de rire et surtout aux couleurs vives qu'il aimait porter.

Aujourd'hui encore, il était vêtu d'un large baggy orange dont dépassé l'élastique de son boxer noir. Son tee-shirt noir portait un dessin compliqué de couleur argenté qui s'enchevêtrait dans des phrases anglaises scindant le reste de l'espace d'une écriture blanche un peu brouillonne. Il ria encore, bougeant la tête de droite à gauche, révélant ses boucles d'oreilles dont l'une avait un pendant en forme de croix. Son collier scintilla un instant, mais il s'empressa de le remettre sous son haut, faisant cliqueter entre elles les perles colorées de son bracelet bigarré.

Son regard changea et il comprit que l'autre venait de remarquer qu'il le regardait fixement depuis un moment. Il eut l'air pensif jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit ne brise le contact visuel établi, la lueur dans ses yeux changea encore alors qu'il faisait signe à un autre garçon. Uzumaki Naruto brillait contrairement à lui, peut être pas pour son intelligence, mais tous ou presque le connaissait de près ou de loin. Et celui qui venait de se planter face au blond ne lui était pas vraiment inconnu.

Lui aussi, il le connaissait plus ou moins, ils s'étaient même déjà parlés. Un jeune homme pale, brun, un peu plus grand que le blond, une drôle de coupe en pointe dont un pot de gel par jour devait servir à les fixer en l'air. Un fin trait de khôl faisait ressortir son regard porteur de lentille rouge. Il l'avait déjà vu au naturel, et il n'en était pas plus mal avec ses yeux d'un noir profond. Il aimait les couleurs ternes et froides, aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception, vêtu d'un bleu nuit pour son haut à manche longue dont le dessin était celui d'une tête de mort tenant entre ses dents une rose d'un rouge sanglant, et d'un jean onyx déchiré par endroit pour le bas qui se perdait sur des boots cernées de fer, il alla jusqu'à son ami. Peut être le seul qu'il considérait ainsi, levant sa main dans un signe de salut, dévoilant ainsi des bagues en argent sur la quasi-totalité de ses doigts dont les ongles étaient peinturlurés de noir.

Le blond parla un instant, et l'autre sembla blasé alors que son acolyte riait en glissant un doigt sous le ras de cou à pointe que portait le brun. Sasuke Uchiha, car tel était son nom, se laissa faire un moment, puis finit par perdre patience et lui donna une tapette comme on le ferait d'avec une mouche. L'autre sembla vexer mais son rire s'éleva de nouveau. Des piaillements se firent entendre, et un groupe de fille entra dans l'amphi, alors le brun prit presque la fuite, laissant le blond continuer sa conversation antérieure après un petit échange rapide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto avait sentit un regard, malgré tout ceux autour de lui, un seul lui donnait cette impression d'être unique dans la pièce. Il chercha un instant d'où il provenait et tomba dans deux perles turquoises qui le miraient sans honte aucune, ne détournant même pas les yeux alors qu'il se mettait lui aussi à le fixer. Leur porteur était calme, assis sur le banc d'une des rangées les plus hautes, un peu en retrait du groupe. Comme à son habitude il était seul, silencieux, impénétrable, et à moitié avachis sur une main, toujours égale à lui-même quelque soit les circonstances dans lesquelles on pouvait le trouver.

Ce jeune homme l'avait toujours intrigué, de par sa nature posée qui le faisait ressembler à son meilleur ami, mais aussi par son physique. Malgré le fait qu'il était plus petit de lui, il s'en dégageait une certaine aura forçant le respect, voire la crainte. Naruto se souvenait de la première fois ou il l'avait vu, Sasuke le connaissait et parlait avec lui d'un cours puis l'avait quitté pour le rejoindre. Gaara. Ils ne le connaissaient que sous son prénom. Et cela lui suffisait amplement. Il le vit cligner de ses paupières fardées de noir profond, il aimait beaucoup cela, trouvant que son regard n'en était que plus lumineux, plus attirant, donnant l'envie malgré leur froideur apparente de s'y perdre et de s'y noyer.

Il entendit son prénom et tourna la tête, coupant sans vraiment le vouloir le contact visuel et fit face à son meilleur ami qui était venu vivre en ville voilà près de dix ans auparavant maintenant. Il se rappelait le petit garçon triste mais tellement fier qu'il avait trouvé sous la pluie à l'aube de ses huit ans, il se rappelait dans les moindres détails de cette nuit ou l'autre s'était confié à lui en pleurs. Naruto offrit un magnifique sourire à celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, celui qui avait autant souffert que lui de la disparition de ses parents et de la solitude qui en avait résulté. Un nouveau détail lui sauta aux yeux, et il toucha le collier qu'il lui avait offert il y a peu, engageant la conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke entra dans l'amphi, il vit les deux jeunes hommes qui se regardaient, et il se demanda s'il devait intervenir maintenant. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Gaara, dont les yeux turquoises ne lâchaient pas ceux azurs du blond. Les cheveux couleur sang encadraient sa face magnifiquement et ses yeux peint ne faisait que rajouté à son charme. Pourtant il n'y avait pratiquement aucune fille qui lui courait après, à son contraire, ce qui le fit avancer car il les entendit venir dans son dos. Il alla jusqu'au blond, le saluant et vit qu'il avait remarqué son collier et ne put s'empêcher de le toucher. Les filles entrèrent, alors il laissa le blond qui lui fit un sourire, mais Sasuke s'arrêta, ayant oublier ce qui l'avait fait venir jusqu'à lui et s'en rappelant de justesse.

-Hey, Usuratonkachi.

-Ne ? Le blond se retourna alors que le brun farfouilla rapidement dans son sac en bandoulière ou des badges de toutes sortes avaient leur place.

-Tiens, voilà le cours que t'as manqué. Où est le mien ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Le tient, ben j'ai pas pus l'imprimer j'ai pas vu que j'avais plus d'encre chez moi.

-Tu l'as ?

-Ouaip, mais tu veux pas que je te l'imprimes ?

-Ça ira, bon je vais me cacher des furies, tu me l'envois tout de suite ?

-Ok.

-Bon je te laisse avec tes fans.

-Non, sauve moi !!!

-Kukuku.

Sasuke partit en grande enjambée, laissant le blond au milieu des autres conversations. Il montait les marches quatre à quatre, sans un regard en arrière, s'orientant vers Gaara qui le regardait faire d'un œil morne. Le roux avait une polaire noire sur un treillis à nombreuse poche, l'une de ses tenues préférées. Les boots de Sasuke entrèrent en collision avec les siennes alors qu'il se glissait près de lui.

-Désolé.

-Y'a pas de mal.

-Je fuis les filles, elles ne viendront pas si tu es là, je crois qu'elles ont toujours aussi peur de toi.

-…..Le courage en pleine action.

-Hey !

-Huhuhu.

Un sourire énigmatique s'empara des lèvres de Gaara qui retourna à la contemplation de la salle, comme un roi sur sa basse cours. Sasuke n'y prêtant pas attention, sachant qu'il avait les pieds sur terre et surtout pas la grosse tête même si sa famille était d'après les rumeurs assez riche et que son frère et sa sœur avaient été dans les meilleures écoles. Lui, restait simple en toute circonstance. Il venait de se connecter au WIFI de l'université, cliqua sur l'icône de Msn et attendit un petit instant. A peine fut-il connecté qu'un clin d'œil en forme de renard dansa sur son écran alors que des pages words lui étaient envoyées. Gaara regardait ça, souriant en coin et alluma lui-même son ordinateur, car la spécialité de cette université était que tout fonctionnait par la technologie. De ce fait, les élèves adoraient les coupures de courant qui étaient pourtant bien trop rare.

-Kitsune : Tiens, chope, c'est le cours.

-The fan : J'avais pas remarqué.

-Kitsune : haha. Le blond se retourna sur sa chaise et leva son poing dans sa direction.

-The fan : kukuku. Sasuke lui envoya un émoticône mort de rire et vit une petite fenêtre apparaître dans un éclair pour lui dire que Lil' Tanuki venait de se connecter, alors il se décida de taquiner le blond en envoyant un message à Gaara. Hey Gaara, ça te dirait que je te présente quelqu'un ?

-Lil'Tanuki : qui ? et pourquoi ?

-The fan : tu verras bien qui, et pour la seconde question…parce qu'il crève d'envie de te connaître.

-Lil'Tanuki : ah ?

-The fan : ouais, tu l'intrigues.

-Lil'Tanuki : …..

-The fan : Hey Kitsune, regarde qui j'ajoute à la conversation !

Et une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrit, incorporant Gaara à la conversation. Naruto regarda le nom puis l'avatar montrant un œil cerclé de noir alors que ce dernier regardait les deux autres avatar, l'un montrant un renard tirant la langue et l'autre un symbole assez simple.

-Kitsune : c'est qui ça ? une émo en forme de point d'interrogation brillait dans tous les sens.

-The fan : d'après toi ? kukuku.

-Lil'Tanuki : je suis Gaara. Sasuke émit un petit rire sadique que Naruto entendit d'en bas et il y eut un silence radio.

-The fan : toujours là Dobe ?

-Kitsune : Teme !

-The fan : ah ! ton cœur a donc tenu le choc ?

-Kitsune : je te hais !

-The fan : enfin ! depuis le temps que…

-Kitsune : BAKA !!! une émo se mit à lui faire des doigts d'honneur.

-The fan : soit poli Dobe, n'oublis pas qui est là. La phrase fut accompagnée d'une émo riant et pleurant.

Sur Msn, Sasuke montrait toujours plus ses émotions que dans la réalité. Sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se fatiguer lui-même pour montrer ce qu'il pensait. Naruto s'agitait sur sa chaise, se grattant par moment les cheveux à la base de son front ou enroulant une mèche de sa nuque. Naruto ne prêtait même plus attention au cours, il se mit à pianoter sur son clavier avec conviction.

-Kitsune : Gaara ?

-Lil'Tanuki : hm ?

-Kitsune : ça fait un moment que je voulais te causer.

-Lil'Tanuki : …. Des petits points de suspension s'alignant les uns après les autres apparurent sur sa page.

-Kitsune : ça te dérange pas ?

-Lil'Tanuki : non.

-The fan : Dobe, intéresse toi un minimum au cours ou ne te mets pas si près du prof la prochaine fois, il va voir que tu fais autre chose.

-Kitsune : ouais ouais. Mais tu sais bien que je pige rien à son cours. Gaara, je sais que tu as moins de problème que moi pour ça, tu pourrais me donner des cours ?

-The fan : t'admets que t'es bête ? une nouvelle émo le pointa du doigt en riant et Naruto fulmina.

-Kitsune : la ferme baka !!! tu sais bien que… Naruto sauta à moitié sur sa chaise.

-Lil' Tanuki : ok. Naruto lisait la réponse et n'en revenait d'avoir si vite son accord. Il se mit à rire un peu bêtement et attirait de plus en plus l'œil du prof sur lui.

-The fan : t'es pas obligé Gaara.

-Lil'Tanuki : ça me va.

-Kitsune : merci lil'Tanuki. Une émo lui fit un clin d'œil. On se voit après le cours ?

-Lil' Tanuki : Ok.

Quand l'heure fut venue, Naruto salua tous ses camarades et rangea avec lenteur chacune de ses affaires, Sasuke attendait déjà Gaara qui ne se pressait pas. Le blond les attendait à présent, suçotant une sucette de manière peu innocente et en jeta une à Sasuke qui la tendit à Gaara car il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Il sortit du dos du brun et se posta devant Naruto le fixant droit dans les yeux, ce regard qui rendait quiconque mal à l'aise et qui semblait attirer le blond comme un papillon.

-Salut.

-Hm, s'lut. Tu as besoin d'aide sur…

-La physique quantique, disant qu'il y a quelques formules que je n'arrive pas à utiliser.

-Pourtant quand tu as la formule il suffit d'appliquer le principe Usuratonkachi.

-Oh ça va, j'y pige rien, c'est pire que du chinois et encore je suis gentil.

-Huhuhu.

-NE ? Toi aussi tu te moques de moi Gaara ! c'est pas vrai ! Naruto se tourna pour quitter la salle, mais la voix grave de Sasuke s'éleva.

-Dobe. Gaara n'est pas du genre à se moquer de quelqu'un, n'est ce pas ?

-….Désolé, la situation entre vous deux était juste risible. Si tu veux des cours ça ne me pose pas de problème, mais je ne pourrais pas le faire chez moi souvent, ma sœur est souvent là.

-Ok. Pas de problème. Depuis qu'il s'était excusé, Naruto était tout sourire et s'était retourné vers eux. On pourra le faire chez moi, je vis seul. T'es libre quand ?

-Pas la semaine. Je ne peux que le week end.

-D'accord, mais plutôt le soir, la journée je bosse.

-Naruto ?

-Ouais ?

-Même si je ne l'aime pas, tu ne l'oublis pas là ?

-….ah ouais….pas grave. Je te raconterais dès que j'aurai un peu de temps. Et sur un clin d'œil le blond réajusta son sac. Bon, j'y vais sinon je vais être en retard, tu me prends le prochain cours hein Sasuke ! Naruto les salua rapidement et sortit de la salle en courant.

-T'as vraiment accepté.

-…

-Je te souhaite bon courage avec lui, il y pige vraiment que dalle. Même moi je m'y essais plus.

-…tu le connais bien ?

-Hm ? ouais c'est mon voisin depuis quelques années maintenant.

-Tu n'as pas un manoir ? je croyais que les Uchiha…oh et puis c'est pas mes oignons. T'as son numéro ?

-Hein ?

-Je n'ai pas Internet chez moi. Quand j'en ai besoin je viens ici. Et comme ce week end je suis libre…

-Hn. Ouais. Sasuke attrapa son portable ultra plat noir aux reflets d'un bleu presque mauve et appuya sur quelques touches tactiles. Tu...Sasuke le regarda un instant et changea de sujet d'un air un peu résigné. Tiens v'là son numéro. Il lui tendit son téléphone, lui montrant son écran.

-Tu voulais me dire quoi ? Gaara recopiait sans lever les yeux de l'écran.

-…fais gaffe. Sasuke reprit son téléphone pour le ranger dans sa poche et descendit une marche alors qu'un nouveau groupe d'élève entrait dans l'amphi.

-…à Naruto ? Gaara semblait sceptique et le fixait droit dans les yeux.

-Non. Aux fréquentations qu'il a. Il croit le monde entier à son image.

-….

-J'y vais.

Sasuke se fraya un passage parmi les nouveaux arrivants sans un regard en arrière et disparut par la porte centrale. Gaara rangea son téléphone et longea une rangée vide pour atteindre la deuxième porte de la salle qui était plus petite. Dehors il ne avait plus aucune trace de Sasuke et il partit vers la cafétéria, la contourna avant d'entrer dans l'immense bibliothèque du campus qui se trouvait quelques mètres derrière elle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto rentra enfin chez lui, minuit était passé depuis un moment, sans douceur il poussa sa porte et balança son sac dans un coin. Sasuke devait déjà dormir puisqu'il n'avait vu aucune lumière sur la façade de l'immeuble depuis la rue. Demain encore il ne le verrait qu'en cours, après l'entraînement matinal du brun. Il bâilla, son ventre grogna, il avait faim mais l'idée de se faire à manger l'épuisé déjà. Il se jeta sur son canapé, bien trop fatigué pour aller jusqu'à sa chambre. Il allait s'endormir lorsqu'il vit sur sa minuscule table de salon une assiette recouverte d'un alu et une petite bouteille d'eau. Naruto eut un sourire, Sasuke avait pensé à lui. Il se redressa tant bien que mal et ramena la table entre ses jambes et trouva des restes qu'il mangea avec appétit, il adorait la cuisine du brun. Cela l'encouragea à s'écrouler dans son futon dans la pièce d'à coté par la suite.

Son réveil sonna bien trop tôt comme chaque matin, grommelant il se leva et se prépara. Quand il voulut prendre son petit déj il trouva une nouvelle brique de lait avec un post it le traitant d'idiot car l'ancien était tourné depuis trois jours. Il ria tout seul, sa journée commençait bien, il aimait ça. Sasuke avait pensé à tous sachant que chaque jeudi soir il finissait très tard pour commencer très tôt le lendemain. Il mangea rapidement ce qu'il trouva emballer et attrapa son sac pour sortir précipitamment, terminant de mâcher ce qu'il avait enfourner d'une bouchée avant de sortir. En bas de l'escalier il mit ses rollers et s'élança de plus en plus rapidement.

Il entra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, enleva son moyen de locomotion et enfila à moitié ses converses usées que Sasuke lui avait offert il y avait au moins deux ans à présent. Il courut après avoir regardé l'heure et stoppa devant un grand bâtiment pour reprendre son souffle, deux secondes lui suffirent pour entrer après s'être déchausser. Montant sur les tatamis, il fila directement vers la silhouette qui l'intéressait et sauta sur elle se faisant renverser pour se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air.

-AIIiieuu !!

-Hé ? Usuratonkachi ?

-Ça fait mal Sasuke !

-Hmpf qu'elle idée de sauter sur moi comme ça ? le brun s'était mis sur ses talons pour se mettre à son niveau avec un rictus.

-Je mettais pas dit que t'allais me faire une prise comme ça.

-Tu devrais t'y mettre toi aussi. Au moins tu te serais pas fait jeter comme ça.

-Dès que j'aurais du temps je m'y mettrais à ton…ton aïki ch'ai pas quoi.

-Aïkibujutsu.

-Ouais si tu veux.

Naruto se décida enfin à bouger, il se redressa et le brun lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Les autres élèves qui étaient là, et qui avaient ris en voyant le blond voltiger, avaient une tête à faire peur. Jamais Sasuke n'avait ce geste de sympathie pour eux.

-C'est bien trop traditionnel pour toi. Tu serais mieux en capoera ou un truc du genre Dobe.

-Ouais ? ch'ai pas, je verrais. Déjà faudrait que j'en trouve le temps.

-Et tu fais quoi là ?

-Ne ? euh ah oui, j'étais passé pour te remercier pour hier soir et ce matin, c'est sympa. J'avais un peu d'avance sur d'habitude.

-Hn.

-Le cours commence bientôt, tu ne te changes pas ?

-….

Sasuke se tourna vers la pendule de la salle qui était arrêtée. Il jura, vérifiant sur la montre du blond qu'il ne lui restait vraiment plus beaucoup de temps. Personne ici ne lui prêtait attention, le trouvant trop prétentieux, alors aucun ne lui avait dit quoi que ce fût au sujet de l'heure. Naruto regarda son camarade en tenue traditionnelle qui tranchait carrément avec sa dégaine habituelle partir pour le vestiaire d'où il revint changé et de mauvais poil, n'ayant pas eu assez de temps pour retravailler sa coupe habituelle. Sasuke avait donc les cheveux pratiquement sur les épaules dans un dégradé qui le changeait de d'habitude. Naruto discutait avec les autres qui disparurent en un clin d'œil lorsque arriva l'Uchiha. Ils se rendirent jusqu'au prochain cours, le blond s'étonnant de ne jamais le voir fatigué malgré toutes ses activités annexes aux cours.

-Sans maquillage et tes lentilles tu vas peut être passé inaperçu ?

-Tu crois ?

-Ben…j'ai dit peut être. Il faut que je te prenne le cours de cet aprèm au fait ?

-Ouais. La compet' de Shinkendo est pour bientôt, tout comme celle de Kyudo. Je vais être chargé un moment et il faut que je m'entraîne.

-Ok ça marche.

-Hn. J'ai passé ton numéro à Gaara au fait. Il doit t'appeler pour ce week end.

-Ok.

-KYYYyyyaaa voilà Sasukeeeee !!!

-Je crois bien qu'elles t'ont vu.

-Pfff. On m'a toujours dit que l'indifférence était la meilleure des armes…je crois que celui qui a dit ça ne les connaissait pas.

-Hahaha.

-Oh ça va les filles, laissez moi en paix. Allez, dégagez fissa.

-Faut être un peu plus diplomatique Sasuke. Ecoutez les filles, on vous a jamais dit que plus vous couriez après un mec moins il a de l'intérêt pour vous ?

-Oh ça va Naruto !

-Hahaha, bon alors laissez le en paix au moins une ou deux semaines, il a des compétitions dans pas longtemps et vous le stressez là.

-Qui a dit que j'étais stressé. Mais un coup de coude dans les cotes fit taire Sasuke.

-Des compétitions ? kyyyyaaa on viendra te voir Sasukeeee !!!! on prendra des photos on…

-Alors jusque là me suivez pas.

Et sans attendre leurs réponses le brun passa parmi elle pour remonter le long des estrades et prendre une place dans le fond. Naruto l'avait suivit et posa ses fesses juste à coté de lui. Un instant plus tard il triait ses mails et enregistrait le cours que Sasuke lui avait envoyé.

-Et toi tu t'en sors Usuratonkachi ?

-De quoi ?

-Avec tes jobs, tes cours et tout le reste ?

-Ouais, je fais avec.

-Et cet aprèm ça ira ?

-Ouais. Je bosserai ce soir à la place.

-Hn.

Sasuke le regarda en coin mais Naruto ne le vit pas, il était concentré sur son ordinateur et maugréer tout seul. Le professeur venait d'entrer et Sasuke se pencha sur son écran allumant sa webcam intégrée pour se remettre ses lentilles et son maquillage noire, laissant ses cheveux à leur état naturel. Quand ils sortirent se fut pour aller grignoter un bout à la cafétéria, Naruto resta sur son écran, lisant tous ce qu'il avait manqué, faisant quelques recherches en même temps. Sasuke avait remarqué qu'il ne mangeait pratiquement rien, sûrement que Naruto était encore sur les dents pour la fin du mois. Jamais pourtant il ne se serait plains de sa situation, même si s'était plus que dur à gérer. Il avait sa fierté tout comme lui avait la sienne.

-J'ai plus faim.

-….

-Dobe.

-Quoi ? Naruto releva les yeux un instant de son écran, n'ayant même pas entendu ce qu'il lui disait.

-J'ai plus faim.

-Ok.

Naruto attrapa son bout de sandwich restant et se mit à le manger sans lui demander la permission, cela fit sourire l'Uchiha. Depuis qu'il connaissait le blond, ce dernier avait toujours était têtu et bout en train. Il avait détesté ça enfant et Naruto le lui avait toujours rendu. Plusieurs fois ils s'étaient battu pour un rien, mais Naruto était venu l'aidé et ça, ça jamais il ne l'oublierait. Cette pensée lui tira une moue dégoûtée, Sasuke n'aimait pas se rappeler de son passé trop lointain et pourtant si présent. Finissant son café il se leva, saluant le blond qui lui fit un signe en gardant le nez collé à son écran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto avait finit les cours, il n'avait plus rien à faire à part rentrer chez lui avant de prendre son service dans la soirée. Il avait un peu de temps devant lui et il alla voir son meilleur ami. Sasuke s'entraînait au Kyudo et Naruto ne fit aucun bruit, restant en retrait pour le voir faire mouche à chaque coup. Près de lui un groupe parlait du brun en terme peu flatteur, et lui fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils. Cela l'énervait qu'on puisse parler ainsi du brun alors qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas le moins du monde. Du moins pas comme lui le connaissait. Mais la carapace de Sasuke avait été dure à brisée, ça il le savait très bien. Alors il n'ouvrit pas la bouche mais lança des regards vraiment durs à chacun d'entre eux.

-Dobe ?

-Ne ? Naruto releva la tête, il avait du s'assoupir un instant.

-…. On rentre ? Sasuke le regardait bizarrement.

-Ouais. Je…ouais.

Naruto essayait de se relever et Sasuke lui tendit la main, le hissant jusqu'à lui. Il rassembla rapidement ses affaires voyant que Sasuke était déjà prêts et ils prirent le chemin du retour. Naruto regarda sa montre, en fait il avait dormi un bon moment et ça ne servait à rien qu'il se présente à son job ce soir, de toute manière il ne savait même pas s'il aurait quelque chose à faire. C'était l'inconvénient de ce travail au noir qu'il avait dégoté trois mois auparavant. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, gardant autrement le silence.

-Tu vas être en retard.

-Je le suis déjà. J'irais pas.

-….

-Et puis j'ai l'impression que j'ai besoin de dormir un peu, je…aaiieuuu.

-Je te confirme, tu devrais dormir un peu plus.

-Oh ça va hein, qu'est ce qu'il fout là ce panneau ? bordel ! aie mais ça fait mal ! p'tain t'aurais pu me prévenir.

Naruto se tenait le front et se couvrait aussi le nez. Il avait reculé de trois pas comme si le poteau avait été son pire ennemi. Il jurait doucement et avait la larme à l'œil. Sasuke vit qu'une petite couleur rosée était apparue derrière ses mains et cacha un soupir.

-Je pensais que tu l'avais vu. Montre.

-Non.

-Pfff. Usuratonkachi, laisse moi voir ça. Sasuke lui enleva les mains de sa face et regarda de plus près. Ça va. Rien de casser je pense. Ça fait mal si je te touche le nez ?

-Non.

-Alors c'est bon. Allez viens on rentre.

-Je n'aimerai pas t'avoir comme médecin.

-Ça tombe bien c'est pas ça que je veux faire. Allez viens.

Sasuke avait déjà repris sa route, et Naruto ricana en frémissant même des épaules, une main devant la bouche. A peine cinq minutes de marche plus loin et Naruto stoppa. Il regardait fixement devant eux et sa face était devenue impénétrable, son regard presque hautain. Sasuke, qui s'était stoppé pour se tourner vers lui, le mira un instant puis suivit son regard pour tomber sur un homme, grand et svelte, appuyé à une voiture de sport. L'homme plutôt pas mal le mangeait des yeux et Naruto ne semblait pas très à l'aise, même s'il savait Sasuke au courant de ses préférences.

-Besoin d'aide ? la voix grave de Sasuke sembla le sortir de ses pensées et les yeux du blond se posèrent sur lui, retrouvant un peu de chaleur.

-Bien sur que non. Il lui fit un petit sourire mitigé entre malice et exaspération.

-…

Naruto partit en direction de l'homme et Sasuke le regarda faire. Il savait que Naruto avait tendance à s'occuper de tous ceux qui ne semblaient pas bien dans leurs peaux, même si cela devait lui faire du tort. Et Sasuke n'aimait pas du tout le regard fanatique que lui portait l'individu vers lequel son ami allait. Son attitude n'était pas menaçante, il passait juste de temps à autre sa main sur la joue ou le menton de Naruto, et avait adopté une attitude mielleuse, jusqu'à ce que le blond ne le regarde dans les yeux et ne lui parle de manière sèche, finissant par lui donner une tape sur la main comme s'il se serait débarrasser d'un insecte importun. La discussion devint plus vive et l'homme l'attrapa au collet, mais Naruto ne se laissa pas faire, même si l'autre avait une bonne tête et demi de plus que lui.

Le regard de l'autre s'était agrandit, Sasuke n'aimait pas du tout cela et son poing se leva. Sasuke allait accourir mais Naruto avait déjà fait ce qu'il fallait, l'autre était à terre, plié en deux et hurla brièvement sa douleur. Alors Sasuke le rejoignit et le regarda de haut comme il le faisait toujours, mais là encore plus que d'habitude car sa face ne lui revenait pas. L'homme râlait, sa colère était visible et il murmurait le prénom du blond. Il se redressa alors que le bras que le blond avait attrapé pour le mettre à terre avait du mal à ne pas trembler. L'homme attrapa Naruto par la cheville, et sans un instant d'hésitation, Sasuke donna un coup sur celle-ci pour lui faire lâcher prise. Attrapant Naruto par son sac, il le fit bouger et ils reprirent donc la route. L'autre hurlait son prénom beaucoup plus fort à présent et Naruto ne se retourna même pas, semblant plus que contrarié, fulminant presque.

-T'arrives toujours à te trouver des perles.

-Oh ça va, j'ai pas envie de rire.

-Hn, je vois ça.

-Cet abruti de Hidan, p'tain je lui avais déjà dit que je voulais plus le voir.

-Il a quoi de spécial ?

-Il est complètement taré. Ça sert à rien d'en parler. J'ai faim.

-Hm. Alors on va aller faire quelques courses. Tu veux manger quoi ?

-Qu'importe, tu sais déjà que j'aime ta cuisine baka. Me fait pas répéter à chaque fois.

-Hmpf.

Sasuke souriait et cela lui en arracha un aussi. Le brun pouvait semblait froid de l'extérieur, il n'en restait pas moins un ange pour prendre soin de ses rares amis, même s'il ne le montrait pas ou du moins pas de manière claire et concise. A coté d'eux la voiture passa en trombe, et Naruto remarqua le regard noir et mauvais de l'homme au volant. Pour le faire rager il aurait aimé prendre Sasuke dans ses bras et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il ne le fit pas. L'Uchiha n'alla pas jusque là mais passa un bras autour de ses épaules et mira la voiture qui disparaissait à l'angle de la rue de son air le plus impérial qui soit. Après ça ils changèrent de chemin pour aller vers un petit marché où le brun aimait se rendre.

De toute la soirée Naruto évita le sujet, et Sasuke décida de ne pas l'interroger. Il s'endormit chez le brun cette nuit là, la télé en fond sonore, l'épaule de Sasuke comme coussin. Ce dernier l'allongea sur son canapé et le couvrit avant de rejoindre son propre lit. Avant de se changer, il regarda la photo qui trônait sur son bureau, deux enfants, lui et Naruto en l'occurrence, souriant comme à son habitude, à son contraire. Sasuke s'allongea dans son lit, profitant de la douceur des draps. Il avait tant de choses à penser, mais toutes étaient dominées par la pensée qu'il avait pour le blond. ce dernier ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Jamais il ne le ferait.

Quand ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il aimait les hommes, ça première réaction n'avait pas été le rejet, loin de là. La première chose a laquelle il pensa fut qu'il allait devoir le protéger encore plus s'il ne voulait le perdre comme ses parents. Aujourd'hui il se demandait s'il y était déjà arriver une fois. Plus d'une fois ses yeux se perdirent sur le petit cadre. Il devait le protéger, quoi qu'il arrive qu'elle qu'en fut la méthode. Personne ne pouvait faire de mal à son compagnon mis à part lui. Car lorsqu'il le faisait, Naruto savait pertinemment que ce n'était jamais réellement sérieux, au contraire de ce que les autres pouvaient faire. Il se rappelait encore des imbéciles que le blond avait ramenés jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Un seul avait passé son approbation. Le seul qui avait brisé le cœur du blond. Le sommeil fut moins long à venir que d'habitude, au moins il savait où se trouver Naruto ce soir et qu'il le retrouverait entier demain matin à son réveil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il y avait du bruit dans sa cuisine, Naruto était en train de se préparer rapidement et avait fait tomber sa cuillère sur le sol. Il la ramassa et murmura à son téléphone, apparemment il parlait à Gaara. Sasuke alla à a salle de bain, tendant l'oreille mais n'entendait pratiquement rien. Le blond posa sa vaisselle dans l'évier et lui fit signe qu'il partait, cherchant ses clefs qu'il fourra dans sa poche quand Sasuke lui fit signe qu'il fermerait derrière lui. Naruto déboula les escaliers des quelques étages qui le séparaient de son appartement et après un instant, il se retrouva dans la rue, filant avec ses rollers aux pieds.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers sa montre en argent et vit l'heure, Naruto allait sûrement arrivé pile poil à temps pour son job. Il souffla, pensant à tous ce que le blond devait faire pour aligner les quelques traites qu'il devait tous les mois et se payer de quoi manger. Sa bourse était pratiquement insuffisante, la quasi-totalité était utilisée pour payer sa vie de tous les jours. Cela dégoûtait Sasuke qui pensait que pour lui tout était facilité par l'héritage qu'il avait perçut de sa famille et qu'un tuteur lui en laissait la totale gérance depuis maintenant un peu plus de cinq ans. Combien de fois il avait dit à Naruto de venir habiter avec lui, combien de fois ce dernier avait refusé. Sasuke écrasa son poing dans la porte près de lui et partit dans la cuisine, décidé à grignoter quelque chose.

En fin d'après midi Naruto monta les marches de son immeuble quatre à quatre. Gaara était assis devant la porte et l'attendait patiemment, lisant un livre. Le blond s'excusa pour le petit retard et de n'avoir pus le prévenir car n'ayant plus d'unité sur son mobile. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir et l'invita à l'intérieur, lui faisant découvrir son petit chez lui. Tout y était enserré et pourtant l'on s'y sentait bien, du moins Gaara le ressentait de cette manière là. Naruto le laissa un instant pour filer se changer, il entraperçut la chambre misérablement petite où il avait calé un lit et une étagère. Dans un coin il jeta sa casquette et accrocha sa chemise à un cintre enfilant un haut totalement orange avant de s'ébouriffer les cheveux. Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce où était Gaara, il lui fit signe qu'il pouvait s'asseoir sur le canapé et il alla dans sa kichnette pour s'emparer d'une petite table en plastique et de quoi grignoter. Il déplia la table et prit place à même le sol après avoir attrapé son sac de cours qu'il avait jeté dans un coin ce matin même.

-Ne te presse pas Naruto, j'ai tout mon temps.

-Ne ? ah désolé, désolé. Héhé. J'ai toujours l'habitude de vouloir aller plus vite que la musique.

-Hm. Habituellement ça ne te fera arriver nulle part.

-Je tâcherais de le retenir. Est-ce que je peux mettre un fond sonore ?

-Si ça ne t'empêche pas de travailler.

-Nah, je demandais ça pour toi, moi il me faut du bruit pour pouvoir bosser.

-Ça ne me dérange pas.

-Ok. Bon allons y alors.

Naruto attrapa un livre et l'ouvrit, branchant son ordinateur qui servait de cahier à tous ses cours. Gaara le regardait faire, se demandant comment il faisait pour ne pas s'écrouler de fatigue après avoir tant bouger. Et Naruto était sérieux dans ses études, cherchant vraiment à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. L'un des principes lui posait problème, même après les explications de son camarade, et la sonnette qui se mit à retentir n'arrangea en rien son humeur. Gaara l'observait silencieusement depuis un moment lorsque Naruto bondit du sol pour aller ouvrir. Sasuke était là et entra, ne prêtant aucunement attention à la face boudeuse de son ami.

-Et tes clefs Teme !

-Quoi mes clefs ? je me suis dit qu'étant là tu viendrais m'ouvrir Usuratonkachi.

-Pfff j'étudie j'ai pas le temps de…mais ? Il fait noir dehors ? Il est qu'elle heure ?

-21 heures.

-Quoi ! merde mais…

-Tiens voilà des pizzas

-….

-Quoi ?

-Je bosse, j'ai de l'argent. Arrête de vouloir tout me payer comme ça.

-Ben t'auras qu'à me payer une bouffe plus tard.

-Mouais. Y'a quoi ?

-Ce que t'aimes.

-Génial ! Je vais virer mes affaires, deux secondes.

-Toujours pas de table ?

-Et où tu veux que je la mette Teme ? oublie pas que mon appart est plus petit que le tiens.

-Si tu venais chez moi…

-Et je ne le ferais pas. Hahaha. Sincèrement comment je ferais quand j'aurais de la compagnie ? t'y as pensé ?

-Suffit que tu me le dises et je te le laisse.

-Ouais non. Ça ira.

-Pardon.

-Oui Gaara ? Naruto se retourna vers lui, sortant une bouteille de soda de son frigo pour la poser sur la petite table.

-Vous êtes ensemble ?

-Ensemble ?

-Toi et Sasuke ?

-Hééé ? nooon !!

-Moi et cette dobe ? sincèrement tu m'as bien regardé Gaara ?

-Pardon. C'est juste que vous vous chamailliez comme un vieux couple.

-Bah, c'est juste parce que je connais cette nouille depuis mon enfance. Il est pas mon genre de mec et…

-Qui tu traites de nouille Usuratonkachi ? kuku, c'est toi l'idiot qui fait des erreurs.

-Ohé ça va. Bon tu t'assois ?

-Hn. Sasuke attrapa la télécommande et zappa de la chaîne musicale, attendant la suite avec impatience.

-Donc tu es gay ?

-Ouais. Naruto découpait les pizzas avec toute l'attention du monde, n'osant plus lever les yeux vers le rouquin.

-Ah.

-Pourquoi ?

-On m'a toujours parlé des gays comme de bêtes bizarres, mais apparemment tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

-Euh…merci. Au fait, il faut pas que tu rentres ?

-Tant que tu n'auras pas eu juste à ce problème, je reste. J'ai prévenu ma sœur que je rentrais tard.

-T'avais prévu que je ne saurais pas le faire ? Naruto tourna la tête, semblant bouder légèrement vexé.

-…

-Huhuhu, t'en fais pas Gaara. Il a toujours des réponses débiles comme ça. Tu bosses demain Naruto ?

-Demain matin tôt, et très tard le soir.

-J'ai gagné des billets pour aller voir le film que tu voulais en avant première. C'est dans l'après midi.

-Génial.

Gaara regarda les deux jeunes gens échanger leurs avis sur le film et les acteurs. Il s'entendait vraiment bien, comme des frères. Ce fut la première pensée qu'il avait eu après qu'ils lui aient dit ne pas être ensemble et cela même si lui et son propre frère n'avaient pas de relation aussi poussée. Naruto riait et souriait à tout va, ça faisait longtemps qu'il l'avait remarqué à cause de ça en cours. Il ne s'en lassait pas, ce sourire quasi permanent l'intrigué, d'autant plus lorsqu'il avait entendu parler de lui par des filles en écoutant à la dérober. Elles disaient toutes qu'il était plus que sympa mais qu'il n'avait pas un rond et qu'il y avait donc mieux pour le moment. Lui savait que s'il avait été une fille, cela aurait fait longtemps qu'il aurait fait son possible pour sortir avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et il ne se savait pas gay.

-Pardon Sasuke.

-Ouais ?

-Je peux récupérer ma buse ? elle pige toujours pas ce principe alors que rien n'a changé depuis le premier exercice que je lui ais fait.

-JE SUIS PAS UNE BUSE !

-Tu préfères être un âne ?

-….oouuuiiiin Sasukeeee Gaara l'est méchant !

-Mais non il est franc.

-Quoi parce que tu le soutiens en plus !!!

-Kukuku.

Faisant les grosses joues, Naruto reprit son stylo calé au dessus de son oreille et se jeta sur ses copies. Il griffonnait rapidement et parler dans sa barbe. Une bonne heure plus tard quand il eut finit, Gaara changea les données et le lui redonna. Au bout d'une demi heure il en arriva à bout. Fait tout à fait inhabituel, Gaara eut un sourire qui magnifia ses traits, le rendant encore plus attirant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sasuke donna un discret coup de pied à Naruto qui en bavait presque. Il proposa alors à son nouvel ami de dormir chez lui, et Gaara fixa l'heure un petit moment, réfléchissant puis finalement écrivit un Sms et accepta sa proposition.

Naruto lui mit dans les mains un change et Gaara alla dans la salle de bain exigu. Il en ressorti un instant plus tard, trouvant les deux comparses encore en train de s'injurier affectueusement (si, c'est possible). Quand il arriva près d'eux Naruto lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide puis retourna à Sasuke avant de se retourner vers lui d'un coup. Gaara s'était ramené les cheveux en arrière en se les mouillant, les rendant plus sombre et leur donnant la couleur du sang. Naruto fixait le haut de son visage, effaré. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du kanji entièrement gravé en rouge sur le coté gauche de son front.

-T'as un tatouage ?

-Ça se voit pas Usuratonkachi ?

-Oh mais tais toi toi. Mais depuis quand ? je l'ai jamais vu avant ?

-Depuis quand ?...je sais plus trop. Mais son regard si impénétrable s'était brouillé un instant.

-Ça te va bien n'empêche. T'es mèches sont un peu trop longue pour…

-J'y ai pas droit à l'université. Comme ça ils laissent mieux passer.

-Hey Dobe ?

-Ouais ?

-Je peux dormir là ? j'ai la flemme totale de remonter chez moi.

-Tu sais où est le futon Teme, alors pas la peine de me demander. Oh et puis non !

-Hu ?

-Le futon est pour Gaara, tu prendras mon canapé.

-Ok. Je m'en fous de toute manière. Du moment que je suis pas sur le sol même.

-Mouais, ronfle pas c'est tout.

-Parle pour toi baka. Bon vous en faites pas pour demain, je partirais sans un bruit. Et fais comme chez toi jusqu'à ce que je revienne Gaara ok ? Sasuke sera là pour fermer il habite quelques étages plus haut.

-Oui.

-Mais je suis pas ton esclave Usuratonkachi.

-Rolalala Teme.

Et Gaara ne suivit pas trop l'échange qui survint. Il retint juste qu'ils se tiraient dans les pattes, la plupart du temps avec des sourires en coin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto avait trouvé son dimanche splendide, ok il était plus que fatigué, mais au moins il avait pu mieux connaître Gaara et avait vu son film grâce à Sasuke. En plus il l'avait vu dormir pelotonné dans le futon à son oreiller au lieu de dormir dessus et Sasuke avait juste ouvert un œil en l'entendant sortir de la douche puis s'était rendormi en grognant un vague salut.

Lundi était là, il commençait assez tard les cours ce matin là, alors il prit le temps d'y aller doucement ayant finit que très tard le jour précédent. Sasuke n'était pas là, il le savait puisqu'il connaissait son emploi du temps par cœur, et les paroles de Gaara lui revinrent en mémoire. Il ria tout seul en pensant qu'il avait pu le croire avec l'autre. Sasuke était son ami le plus proche, la seule personne au monde jusqu'à aujourd'hui à qui il ferait confiance les yeux fermés et la main tendue. Il était comme son frère jumeau, une partie de lui qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais et il savait que cet amour fraternel pouvait semblait étrange à ceux qui ne le vivaient pas. Eux deux savaient ce que s'était, ça avait été comme ça depuis leur rencontre des années auparavant, ce n'était rien de plus. Envers Sasuke il n'avait aucune envie physique, pourtant il reconnaissait que le brun était un canon dans son genre. Et Sasuke, même s'il ne le lui disait pas, lui montrait combien il l'appréciait, tout simplement par des gestes qu'il n'avait avec personne d'autre. On pouvait le croire introverti, lui il saurait toujours qu'il n'en était rien.

Un bruit de moteur s'éleva derrière lui pour ralentir à son niveau, il savait déjà qui conduisait sans avoir à se retourner. Il ne tourna pas la tête, gardant les yeux sur l'horizon cherchant à l'éviter, l'espoir lui titillant l'idée qu'il continuerait son chemin. La grande voiture de sport noire et luisante, sans aucune trace de poussière, roula au pas à ses cotés, laissant le moteur faire un bruit d'enfer. Hidan baissa sa vitre et mit un coude sur sa portière, l'apostrophant comme s'il était une pute de luxe et cela ne plut pas à Naruto qui l'ignora du mieux qu'il put. Hidan regardait le blond avec intensité, presque un brin de perversité et siffla un petit air de musique.

-Arrête !

-Enfin tu me regardes. Hahaha. Mais pourquoi je devrais arrêter ? c'est notre musique, celle sur laquelle on a fait l'amour.

-Justement. Arrête. Et arrête de me suivre aussi.

-Naruto tu…

-On est plus ensemble ! pige moi ça abruti, je te l'ai assez dit ! et lâche moi j'ai cours.

-Je te lâcherais pas Naruto !

-C'est ça, c'est ça. Naruto allait passé le portail d'entré de l'université.

-On est trop bien ensemble ! nos corps jouent sur la même note ! je peux pas te laisser ! c'est toi qui m'es destiné ! tu entends ? tu seras à moi !!! mon Dieu me l'a dit ! toi et seulement toi pourra me comprendre et aller là ou je vais !

-….imbécile.

Mais de là où il était, Hidan ne pouvait l'entendre. Quand il attira quelques regards agacés ou curieux, il envoya chier chacun et démarra en trombe. Naruto souffla, ayant prit place sur un banc pour tirer ses rollers, une ombre passa et prit place à coté de lui. Il leva vite les yeux pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas Hidan, mais sa boule au ventre disparue aussitôt.

-Bonjour Sakura.

-Salut Naruto. Tiens, je t'ai pris un café à la cafet'.

-Merci. Il attrapa le gobelet, soufflant un peu de soulagement avant de prendre sa première gorgée.

-J'ai vu Sasuke se matin. Il m'a encore ignoré. T'es sur qu'il est pas gay.

-Pas que je sache. Mais bon en même temps je l'ai jamais vu tourner autour de quiconque.

-Mouais. Je l'ai vu à son entraînement de kyudo. Il a vraiment la classe avec son arc.

-Haha. Ouais mais lui dit pas que je suis d'accord avec toi.

-Il paraît que tu l'as sauvé de furies en chaleur ?

-Ouais, mais pour deux semaines à peine. Au fait Sakura, si tu le vois stresser dans les jours qui viennent, tu me le dis s'il te plaît. Avec tous ce que je fais je le verrais peut être pas.

-Si j'arrive à voir derrière sa face de glaçon je te dirais.

-Hahaha, je sais que tu pourras. Après moi tu es la personne qu'il supporte le mieux et avec qui il a le plus de contact.

-Donc j'ai une chance.

-Sûrement. Et puis bon, tu le connais depuis longtemps toi aussi non ?

-…oui. Mais t'es le seul qui ais réussi à lui ramener le sourire. moi j'ai eu beau essayé j'ai rien pu faire.

-Sakura…Naruto voulait lui dire pourquoi elle n'avait pu obtenir les même résultat que lui, mais elle lui coupa la parole avec un petit sourire coquin.

-Héhé, t'en fais pas, ça va aller ! Bon mon cours commence bientôt. Je te laisse. En plus j'ai l'impression que si j'y vais pas, il ne viendra jamais celui là.

-Ne ? Naruto se retourna et tomba sur Gaara plantait près d'une poubelle et qui semblait hésité à venir le voir.

-Allez, j'y vais. A plus ma puce. Sakura se pencha et lui fit une bise sur la joue avant de partir, saluant Gaara d'un petit geste de la main.

-Salut Gaara. Tu sais tu pouvais venir elle allait pas te manger.

-…

-Au fait, tu fais une activité le matin toi aussi ?

-Tu en fais une ?

-Moi ? non j'ai pas le temps, mes boulots me pompent tous mes loisirs. Tu fais quoi ?

-De la sculpture.

-Ouah ! faudra que je vois ça un jour.

-C'est pas terrible. On y va ? le cours va bientôt commencer.

-J'arrive, je termine ça et je suis à toi.

Naruto vida d'un trait son café tout chaud qui lui brûla la langue. Il fit tout un cinéma qui arracha un rire à Gaara et ils allèrent en cours. Naruto lui parlait de Sakura et prit place près du roux en cours. Gaara le vit devenir sérieux comme un pape, il devait prendre ce cours pour le brun et ne devait donc pas en rater une miette. Sasuke était assez pointilleux, plus d'une fois il l'avait vu prendre son cours après qu'il se soit assis près de lui pour fuir les filles, plus d'une fois il avait trouvé qu'il prenait du superflu en note. Naruto allait plutôt droit au but, mais tout était précis. Ils sortirent de là après un long moment, Naruto s'étira, profitant d'un instant pour faire signe à quelques autres élèves et regarda un bout de papier calé dans son agenda. Il pesta un peu et stoppa au coin d'un bâtiment.

-Je dois y aller. Je vais prendre le cours de Sasuke qu'il a en option.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Une langue. Du français. Il s'avère qu'il veut le parler.

-Ah.

-Mouais. Je suis bilingue car j'ai du sang français de part mon père. Donc quand il a vu que s'était proposé il s'est mis dans la tête de l'apprendre.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui apprends pas ?

-J'ai pas su par où commencer, je crois que je serais un professeur trop pitoyable. Et je ne lui ai dit qu'il y a peu. Il m'en a voulu d'ailleurs. Bon faut vraiment que j'y aille.

-Tu as un autre cours après ?

-Oui, on sera ensemble. Tu me garderas une place, je serais sûrement en retard de cinq minutes.

-Ok.

-Merci.

Le blond regarda sa montre abîmée et accéléra au bout de trois pas pour prendre un escalier. Gaara avait un peu de temps de libre et fila vers un petit coin en retrait sous un arbre où il rouvrit son ordinateur pour faire des recherches. Quand l'heure fut venue, il retourna dans un amphi et le brancha avant d'être à cours de batterie. Naruto arriva in extremis, les joues rouges et respirant un peu plus fort. Il avait couru pour être à l'heure. Essoufflé, il prit place à ses cotés en lui souriant. Il ouvrit son ordi et pianota un instant sur les touches avant d'appuyer son coude sur la table et de poser sa face contre sa main.

-Ça va ?

-Hn.

Le cours commença et Naruto reprit sans se plaindre. Il enchaînait les cours depuis ce matin et semblait vraiment fatigué. A la sortie du cours, il sembla enfin respirer, il rangea toutes ses affaires et attendit Gaara pour aller jusqu'à un distributeur de boissons. Sasuke venait d'apparaître et arriva à eux sans se presser. Deux jeunes filles stoppèrent sa course à un moment mais son regard cynique les fit déchantées rapidement. Naruto pouffa et attrapa la main de Gaara pour l'amener jusqu'au brun. Ce dernier avait pour seule affaire un large sac de sport ainsi qu'un étui où il rangeait son arc.

-Désolé les filles, je vous l'emprunte.

-Hééé !! Mais Naruto les poussa sans ménagement, passant son bras contre celui de son ami qu'il guida en sens inverse.

-J'ai faim. On va manger ?

-Hn.

-Oh, ton entraînement c'est mal passé ?

-Non.

-Ben alors ?

-Rien. On m'a pris la tête…on va où là ? à l'Ichiraku ? encore ?

-Ouais.

-Quand je te disais de me payer une bouffe, je parlais d'un vrai plat baka, pas d'un ramen.

-Ça va te redonner la pêche pour cet aprèm Teme ! Ne parle pas en mal de mes ramens !!! et arrêtes de te plaindre. Au fait tu aimes les ramens Gaara ?

-Je pense.

-Tu connais pas ?

-Si.

-…héhéhé, je vais t'en conseiller un, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Naruto jeta un rapide coup d'œil au coin de la rue, il parut agacé. Sasuke suivit son regard et tomba sur le même homme qu'auparavant. Il se tenait toujours contre sa voiture et le regardait avec un sourire niais qui devint mauvais lorsque Naruto continua sans un regard pour lui. Alors Sasuke passa en le regardant de haut, le défiant juste ainsi. Hidan grimaça, certainement que ses dents devaient grincer au rythme de sa mâchoire qui tressaillait alors que Sasuke passait sa main dans le dos du blond pour le presser. Gaara avait vu le malaise mais ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, ni pourquoi la face de l'Uchiha était aussi effrayante de froideur et de dédain envers l'homme qu'il voyait un peu plus loin. Naruto ne semblait rien avoir remarqué et continua en riant.

Naruto disparut dans l'après midi, ils n'avaient plus cours, Sasuke retourna à l'université pour s'entraîner, Gaara le suivant car devant s'y rendre lui aussi. Il posa juste une question à Sasuke sur l'homme et ce dernier lui répondit juste en disant que s'était le dernier mec connu de Naruto. Le blond filait rollers aux pieds jusqu'à son boulot, Gaara resta sur le campus pour travailler avec l'aide d'Internet, laissant Sasuke dès l'entrée pour aller sous un arbre qui le protégerait du soleil haut dans le ciel. Trois heures plus tard Sasuke apparut à ses cotés, il déposa ses affaires contre le tronc de l'arbre sous lequel Gaara avait pris place et partit s'acheter de quoi boire. Il semblait toujours grognon et lançait des regards tueurs à quiconque avait le malheur de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Gaara se demandait pourquoi le brun était là, il y a une semaine il l'aurait juste saluer et aurait passer son chemin, mais là il s'était arrêté.

Sasuke écrasa sa canette et se coucha dans l'herbe, regardant l'immensité bleue qui s'étendait au dessus de lui. La jeune fille qu'il avait vue avec Naruto venait de sortir d'un cour et était en train d'enfiler son sac lorsqu'elle aperçut Sasuke près de lui. Elle souriait déjà et vint à eux, rabattant sa jupe de ses mains pour ne rien laisser voir aux autres lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber près de l'Uchiha en faisant un clin d'œil à Gaara. Elle avança les lèvres vers les siennes mais la main de Sasuke bloqua son avancée alors qu'il entrouvrait les yeux l'air blasé.

-Tu ne te fatigues jamais hein ?

-Non. Hahaha. Naruto m'a dit de ne pas me décourager ! hahaha.

-Tchhh attends que je le chope celui là.

-D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il bosse encore ?

-Ouais. Je vais passer le prendre ce soir. J'attends encore un peu avant d'y aller.

-Tu vas le prendre ? il a encore un problème avec son mec.

-Hn, je crois. Pas sur.

-Hm. Au fait Salut ! je m'appelle Sakura. La jeune fille avait un énorme sourire et regardait Gaara droit dans les yeux.

-Gaara.

-Enchantée. Tu es un ami de Naruto toi aussi ?

-…en quelque sorte.

-Oh ? son mec ?

-…

-Sakura, laisse le tranquille et moi aussi par ailleurs. Tu m'empêches de respirer là.

-Oh la la, chochotte. Sakura se redressa car elle s'était appuyée sur le ventre du brun lorsqu'elle s'était adressée au roux.

-Hmpf. Bon j'y vais.

Gaara venait de comprendre, Naruto l'avait accepté, donc le brun aussi. Il était presque sur que si le blond l'avait rejeté alors Sasuke l'aurait fait aussi. Bien sur, il devait quand même bien l'aimer aussi puisqu'il venait à lui alors que le blond n'était pas là et qu'il n'allait pas vers les autres connaissances de Naruto sans sa présence. Sasuke reprit toutes ses affaires et fit un vague salut à Sakura qui se leva d'un bond pour lui faire un baiser mouillé sur la joue avant de s'enfuir en riant. Il salua Gaara à son tour et partit vers la sortie du campus, une veine battant à sa tempe.

Sasuke arriva juste pour voir Naruto sortir de son job de livreur. Il retourna sa casquette et enleva sa veste pour se la nouer autour des hanches avant de se pencher pour prendre son sac où se trouver ses rollers. Sasuke jura silencieusement, Hidan avait surgi de nulle part près de Naruto et le tenait par le bras. Très peu souvent il avait vu cette expression sur la face de son meilleur ami, s'était une colère pure et dure. Le ton semblait monté et Naruto se prit une claque, son regard devint encore plus menaçant. Sasuke attrapa la main de Hidan alors qu'il allait lui en mettre une autre.

-C'est pour cette merde que tu ne venais plus me voir !

-Je t'avais dis que je cassais Hidan !

-Te fous pas de ma gueule bâtard ! tu as dit que tu m'aimais.

-Avant de savoir que t'étais qu'un abruti de fanatique oui. Maintenant tu me lâches ! Va foutre ta merde dans la vie d'un autre pauvre imbécile !!! et arrêtes de me suivre partout où je vais ou je préviens les flics.

-Hahaha, et tu vas leurs dire quoi ? que t'es une tapette ? t'arriverais à t'assumer jusque là ? hahaha. Mais son rire stoppa d'un coup. Toi le cloporte tu ne t'approches plus de Naruto !

-HIDAN !!

L'homme était rapide, Sasuke ne l'aurait cru s'il ne l'avait vu. Mais Naruto avait réagit bien plus vite et l'avait poussé pour ensuite bloquer le coup de Hidan en lui fichant son poing dans l'estomac. Les yeux qu'il avait, Sasuke ne les lui avait vu que très peu de fois. Naruto n'était jamais vraiment inquiétant dans son attitude, mais Sasuke savait qu'il suffisait que l'on touche à ceux qu'il aimait pour devenir une vraie furie.

-Dégage de ma vue et que je ne te revois plus.

-Na…

-Dégage.

Sa voix avait été beaucoup trop calme et doucereuse pour que l'homme qui se tenait l'estomac ne s'exécute, même si en le faisant il grimaça entre colère et humiliation. Naruto regarda son ex s'éloigner dans son costume cravate négligé, entièrement blanc excepté pour la chemise d'un noir satin brillant et entrouvert jusque sous sa poitrine. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour être attiré par un tel abruti lorsqu'il se rappela de Sasuke qu'il avait poussé et qui était toujours à terre en train de le regarder. Naruto était ennuyé qu'il ait pu assister à cette scène, cela se voyait clairement. Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se redresser.

-T'as rien perdu.

-Hein ?

-De ce que je t'ai appris quand on était petit.

-Tu parles des quelques prises de karaté ? mouais. J'ai de bon reste. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je sais que tu finis plus tôt.

-…et alors ? d'habitude tu ne viens pas. Me dis pas que tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? le sourire de l'Uzumaki venait de se réapproprier ses lèvres.

-Peuh. Comme si.

-Hahaha. Je te paye une bouffe ?

-Pas de ramens.

Le sourire du blond s'était affaissé et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de pouffer alors que l'autre ronchonnait. Naruto ajusta son sac avec ses rollers sur son épaule et suivit Sasuke qui récupérait les siens à son tour.

_

* * *

__A suivre. ah ouais vous aurez peut être la sensation que ça finira en sasunaru. Ça aurait pu tellement de fois… mais j'ai fait un sasuke hétéro. avec qui ? huhuhu._


	2. Chap 2 : Hidan

L'italique se sera les flash back à partir de ce chap. Y'aura 5 chap au total.

* * *

**N'aime que moi**

_**Résumé chap 1**_ : _Sasuke présente Naruto à Gaara. Ils font plus amples connaissances, le blond ayant une petite idée derrière la tête._

_**Chap 2 : Hidan.**_

Le lendemain matin Naruto mettait ses rollers, assis sur la dernière marche de l'escalier de son complexe mobilier. Il avait remarqué une voiture à quelques mètres de là et essayait de l'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait. La voiture le suivit jusqu'à l'enceinte de l'université, encore après lorsqu'il alla à son boulot. Naruto ne voulait pas inquiéter Sasuke, il ne lui dit pas que Hidan continua de le harceler pratiquement chaque jour après ça. Il ne venait pas spécialement lui parler mais s'imposait souvent de par sa seule présence. Les compétitions allaient bientôt commencer et il ne voulait pas le voir se prendre la tête pour autres choses que ses compétitions. Déjà un problème s'était posé sur le fait que deux des compétitions pouvaient être dangereuse pour la pratique du Kyudo et deux de ses entraîneurs s'étaient pris le bec.

Gaara lui donnait des cours dès qu'il avait du temps à consacrer à ses études, pour ça il prit même du temps les soirs de semaines. Mais il s'inquiétait de le voir partir parfois la nuit tombée, l'angoisse de voir Hidan s'en prendre à lui était toujours là, tapie dans un coin de son esprit. Au bout de quelques jours il trouva de plus en plus inquiétant de voir toujours une ombre importune non loin de lui. Petit à petit il devint un peu parano, sursautant en pensant voir surgir Hidan qui lui aurait encore dit de le suivre et cela même s'il pensait pouvoir se défendre contre lui comme il l'avait fait lorsque Sasuke était venu le chercher la dernière fois. Mais quand il était avec Gaara, il oubliait un peu tout ça, profitant de sa voix calme et apaisante.

Naruto se sentait vraiment bien avec Gaara, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un bon moment, surtout aussi longtemps. Mais la plupart du temps, ils s'en allaient avant qu'il n'en fut réellement fatigué. Une seule fois il avait eut mal après s'être fait plaqué. Une unique fois. Gaara malgré sa réserve restait sympathique. Il souriait rarement, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'interpella vraiment. Naruto avait remarqué que Gaara regardait parfois dans le vide et semblait absorber par quelque chose que seul lui pouvait voir. Une seule fois il lui en fit la remarque et le visage terne devint plus sombre, plus réservé, il eut l'impression de voir une huître se refermer. Gaara n'avait plus desserré les lèvres pendant un moment et Naruto avait décidé de ne plus lui faire le moindre remarque sur son comportement. Pourtant cela ne changea rien au fait qu'il le voyait toujours du coin de l'œil fixer de longues minutes certains endroits, suivre même ce qui semblait être des mouvements.

Cela l'inquiéta moins que le cas Hidan. Sasuke disparaissait de plus en plus dans ses salles d'entraînement et ils se voyaient plus rarement. Naruto essayait de ne pas penser à son ex, il n'avait pas que ça à faire, mais c'était pratiquement impossible car ce dernier traînait toujours autour de lui. Que ce fut le matin en partant des cours ou le soir quand il allait à ses jobs, son ombre planait toujours non loin de lui. Après tout Hidan pouvait se le permettre, car il avait une fortune conséquente et donc pouvait perdre son temps à se promener au lieu de travailler. Cela exaspéra le blond qui pensait à tout cela alors qu'il servait un verre à une table du restaurant où il était serveur de temps en temps pour remplacer ceux qui avaient un empêchement de dernière minute. Il remarqua dans un coin le sourire qu'il détestait tant. Hidan leva son verre vers lui dans une sorte de salut, avec un énorme sourire et y posa les lèvres pour y boire en continuant de le regarder d'une manière perverse.

Une autre altercation eu lieu ce soir là, Naruto lui envoya son poing dans l'estomac après que Hidan l'eut rattraper dans la rue pour l'embrasser sans le prévenir de quoi que ce fut. Hidan répondit au coup par une claque, et Naruto parvint à s'enfuir car un couple les regarda fixement, détournant l'attention de son vis-à-vis. Malgré cela, il décida de ne rien dire à Sasuke de manière à ne pas l'inquiéter et il ne se sentait pas encore assez proche de Gaara pour le mettre dans une telle histoire en la lui racontant. Alors il évita de parler de cette altercation et des autres moins violentes qui suivirent car Hidan continuait bien sur de le suivre.

Gaara et lui ne se quittait pratiquement plus dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Parfois Naruto l'entraînait voir Sasuke. Le brun avait une toute autre allure dans ses tenues traditionnelles, et ses expressions étaient alors toujours sérieuses et concentrées. Il l'était d'ailleurs souvent lorsqu'il ne se trouvait pas près du blond. Sakura venait parfois avec eux, et Gaara lui parlait de temps en temps, pourtant il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec elle. Naruto lui demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi une fois seuls et Gaara sembla se le demander un moment, finissant par en conclure que le problème devait venir du fait que sa sœur aînée le traumatisait avec son caractère fort et un peu trop dominateur.

Naruto voulait absolument la rencontrer car il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer une telle fille aux cotés de Gaara. L'image d'un Gaara à couette puis d'un Gaara aux cheveux longs, en jupe et avec du rouge à lèvres lui apparut à l'esprit. Et Naruto faillit s'étrangler de rire en buvant une gorgée de son soda que lui avait offert son ami. Et pendant longtemps cette journée là, il se mit à rire juste en voyant le roux qui le regardait toujours sans comprendre. Il insista donc un moment mais Gaara semblait émettre une certaine réserve par rapport à cette idée, alors il n'insista pas. Malgré ces réserves là, Naruto était donc heureux. Gaara venait à lui naturellement et ils s'asseyaient pratiquement cote à cote à chaque fois sans qu'il ne s'en plaigne. Le jeune homme lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Les deux semaines qui les séparaient des compétitions de Sasuke s'achevèrent rapidement. La tension du brun était perceptible depuis deux jours même si Naruto avait sentit son stress bien avant, même s'il s'efforçait de ne jamais le montrer derrière une attitude neutre qu'il cultivait depuis son enfance. Naruto avait mis assez d'argent de coté, pour ne plus avoir à travailler comme il le faisait depuis un moment, durant les trois semaines où prendrait place les diverses compétitions. Il était au petit soin pour Sasuke comme il ne l'était même pas pour lui-même. La première compétition fut celle du Kyudo, de niveau régional, Sasuke semblait vraiment à cran. Et Gaara fut vite entraîné par le blond dans le public pour encourager Sasuke au lieu d'aller en cours.

Sasuke apparut sur la piste lorsque son nom résonna dans la pièce dans une sorte d'écho. Le silence s'était fait. Sauf Naruto qui siffla et Sasuke se retint du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas lui décocher une flèche entre les deux yeux dès le début de la compétition. En tenue traditionnelle il lui décocha plutôt un regard froid et mauvais qui laissa les cris d'encouragement du blond finir dans un grand éclat de rire. À lui seul il faisait plus de bruit que les flashs des appareils photos de son groupe de fan habituel. Car les filles de son université qui le suivaient comme des chiennes enragées n'avaient pas oubliées sa compétition. Et il soupçonnait Naruto de le les lui avoir refait pensé car lorsqu'il lui jeta un regard en coin ce dernier avait glousser une main devant la bouche et les yeux plissés. Cela fit ressortir les fines cicatrices sur ses joues et Sasuke soupira avant de se retourner vers sa cible.

Naruto hurlait sa joie et applaudissait à chacune de ses réussites, ignorant tout le reste pour ne pas se moquer d'eux gratuitement même si son petit sourire narquois était toujours visible. Il était plus que fier de son ami. Et Sasuke semblait toujours l'air plus sur de ce qu'il faisait quand Naruto était dans les environ. Comme si son regard importait finalement malgré les commentaires qu'il pouvait faire. Lors des pauses ils le rejoignaient et Gaara remarqua que Naruto faisait son possible pour détourner l'attention du brun, non pas pour le déconcentrer mais juste pour lui enlever son stress superflu en le faisant un peu râler. A la pause du midi, Gaara aurait cru le voir manger n'importe quoi comme à son habitude, mais il cala ses repas sur ceux de Sasuke, mangeant les mêmes menus ou presque pour ne pas lui donner d'envie. A chaque fin de journée Naruto attendait que Sasuke ait finit de se changer et de parler avec son entraîneur. Ensuite ils rentraient ensemble et Gaara les quittait en cours de route. Tout se passait extrêmement bien pour le brun. A la fin de la première semaine il obtint le premier prix en Kyudo.

La joie de Naruto explosa, il était plus que fier cela se voyait, surtout que deux jours avant la fin de la compétition Kyudo, Sasuke avait commencé les présélections de la compétition de Shinkendo. Certains regardèrent d'ailleurs Naruto de travers mais il s'en fichait. Sasuke avait juste un sourire suffisant qu'il garda même après avoir récupéré une sorte de petite vitre gravée et montée sur un socle de bois, qui servait de coupe. Ayant finis pour cette compétition, il ressortit des vestiaires, habillé comme lors des cours, fixant de ses yeux rouges les deux jeunes hommes qui l'attendaient près de la sortie. Son entraîneur l'interpella et ils discutèrent un moment avant que Sasuke ne les rejoigne enfin.

Ils rentrèrent comme d'habitude, laissant Gaara partir au même croisement habituel alors que Naruto prenait l'un des sacs de Sasuke. Ce dernier remarqua la voiture qui glissait dans le noir près d'eux depuis un moment. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de son compagnon un poil plus petit que lui et ce dernier le regarda droit dans les yeux, ne comprenant pas son geste. Sasuke fit un mouvement de tête vers une échoppe à ramen et Naruto y entra avec un large sourire. Quand ils ressortirent plus tard, la voiture était toujours là. Sasuke proposa alors à Naruto de continuer à fêter sa victoire chez lui avec un peu d'alcool et le blond trouva cela vraiment bizarre mais le suivit. Dans sa voiture en contrebas, garée sous un large arbre, Hidan jura encore et encore, griffant son volant lorsqu'il vit l'appartement de Naruto rester noir alors que celui plus haut, qu'il savait être à Sasuke, s'allumait en le laissant apparaître à la fenêtre. Hidan en était sur, l'Uchiha devait sourire en coin comme à son habitude en le regardant comme s'il n'avait été qu'un simple vers, pire une poussière importune. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées et partit à grande vitesse, faisant rugir son moteur.

Le lendemain Sasuke laissa Naruto et partit faire quelques interviews comme le lui avait demandé son entraîneur. Lorsqu'il revint, il monta les escalier sur le cotés de l'immeuble qui menaient jusqu'à chez lui et qui passait devant chez le blond lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix. Passant la tête par l'embrassure ouverte du mur pour voir le second étage où était l'appartement de Naruto, il vit Hidan le pied en travers de la porte et qui essayait d'ouvrir la porte de son ami. Sasuke s'approcha en silence et sans prévenir lui donna un coup dans les côtes qui le fit tombé de coté.

-PUTAIN !!!

-Dégage ducon.

-NARUTO SALE…

-Un mot de plus sur lui et je te tue.

-…

Le regard de Sasuke aurait fait taire un enfant en pleur. Hidan se leva et passa avec le reste de sa dignité sans un regard pour le brun mais plutôt pour le blond qui avait enfin ouvert la porte. Ils le regardèrent partir et le silence perdura un moment. Sasuke tourna les yeux en coin, du moins assez pour voir Naruto soulagé de le voir s'en aller alors qu'il s'épongeait le front. Cela devait faire un moment qu'il se débattait pour le renvoyer.

-Pourquoi lui as-tu ouvert ?

-J'ai pas ouvert, il est arrivé par derrière lorsque j'entrais et il a voulut me suivre. Je me suis retourné à temps pour le bloquer dehors. Merci Sasuke.

-Hn. Ce sale porc si je le revois…

-Tu ne ferras rien, je m'en occuperais moi-même.

-Super si tu t'en sors comme maintenant.

-…

-Tu vois Gaara aujourd'hui ? Sasuke avait préféré changer de sujet en voyant la face de Naruto.

-Cet après midi. Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?

-…je vais peut être revoir mes cours moi aussi. Ensuite demain j'ai un entraînement.

-On va chez toi alors ? je prends mes affaires.

Gaara arriva et monta directement chez Sasuke après la réception d'un sms qui le prévint du petit changement de programme. Sasuke n'admit pas une fois qu'il avait un peu de mal avec les derniers points vu en cours, et les deux autres entendirent plus d'une fois des jurons alors qu'il ne comprenait pas les notes qu'une de ses connaissances avait pris aux cours de la semaine. Naruto s'y plongea pour l'aider mais cela n'améliora pas vraiment son humeur, alors le blond se mit à tchater sur msn avec ses innombrables amis qui suivaient le même cursus qu'eux pour leurs demander leurs notes. Sasuke réussit enfin après un bon moment à se refaire un cours qu'il jugea potable, piochant les informations dans plusieurs pages de plusieurs personnes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les deux semaines qui allaient suivre étaient déjà surchargées pour l'Uchiha. Il devait faire les deux compétitions qu'il lui restait en simultané. Il commença le bal avec du Shinkendo et alterna avec son Aikibujutsu, laissant ses deux entraîneurs sur les dents et à couteaux tirés. Mais il s'en fichait. Naruto continuait de venir et Gaara rata juste quelques heures pour ils ne surent quelles raisons. Sasuke évoluait gracilement dans les deux univers dont l'un était au niveau national et dont la demi finale et la finale se ferait dans une autre région. Naruto bouda un moment mais finit par lui souhaiter bonne chance, ne pouvant cette fois le suivre. Sasuke aurait voulu lui payer le voyage, mais il savait que le blond l'aurait mal pris.

Le shinkendo se passa bien jusqu'au demi finale. Le matin de cette rencontre, Sasuke ne trouva pas ses protections de poignets et dût emprunter celle d'un de ses équipiers. Naruto remarqua du premier coup d'œil que Sasuke n'était pas bien lorsqu'il monta sur l'espace où se déroulait le match. Il lui fit alors un signe pour lui demander juste par un regard ce qui n'allait pas. Sasuke lui offrit juste l'un de ses rares sourires en publique et rabattit sa protection faciale. Pendant l'échange de coup, Sasuke reçu délibérément un coup au poignet, cela lui fit un mal de chien vu la violence que l'autre avait mise, mais il ne lâcha pas le morceau et battit son opposant rapidement.

Il repartit dans les coulisses et y trouva Naruto qui lui attrapa le poignet et le massa avec un onguent tout de suite. Gaara n'avait lui rien remarqué et fut un peu surpris de voir son poignet un peu rouge. Avant que les finales ne se déroulent un peu plus tard, il demanda à Naruto d'aller lui acheter des protections et le blond fila pour revenir peu avant la finale. Il ne parla pas de sa rencontre forfuite d'avec Hidan, ce qui l'avait retardé sur le chemin du retour. Juste avant le combat, Naruto hurla comme à son habitude pour l'encourager et attrapa Gaara par les épaules pour qu'il s'y mette lui aussi, mais il osa à peine lever un bras que le blond attrapa pour remuer dans tous les sens. Alors toute une rangée de fille qui se trouvait derrière eux se leva en sortant des banderoles d'encouragement et d'amour à l'adresse de l'Uchiha. La sécurité vint et ils se calmèrent un peu, laissant entendre le rire du brun s'éteindre alors qu'il tournait la tête vers son adversaire.

Ce dernier n'avait jamais vu un tel regard. D'un coup il avait changé. Ce n'était plus celui indifférent au monde ou sympathique qu'il avait eu pour le blond qui lui faisait face. Mais deux perles noires, presque mauvaises, froides et dédaigneuses. Il déglutit du mieux qu'il put et le petit dong caractéristique du début du combat sonna. Sasuke attendit de le voir venir, immobile, attentif, mais lorsque son concurrent le fit, il ne lui laissa aucune ouverture, aucun répit. Et ses yeux charbons continuaient de le fixer, comme s'il ne clignait pas des paupières, jamais. Il ne devait pas perdre, mais la sueur froide qui s'écoulait le long de sa nuque et se perdait plus bas l'inquiétée.

Naruto souriait de plus en plus, Gaara le voyait bien. Et il comprit bien vite que Sasuke se mettait à dominer le jeu malgré son poignet qui n'avait pas perdu sa couleur rouge. Un bon moment plus tard, l'adversaire du brun abandonna. Naruto fut le premier à applaudir, mais il savait que le brun n'aimait pas gagner par défaite et qu'il serait certainement vexé. Lorsqu'il prit son prix, il le garda à peine dans ses mains le refilant assez vite au blond et partant se changer. Gaara s'enquit de sa saute d'humeur et Naruto lui expliqua en riant sous cape la raison de sa colère, regardant l'adversaire du brun se faire engueuler par son entraîneur. Quand Sasuke reparut, il fit signe à son entraîneur et ils sortirent.

-Naruto.

-Ouais ? le blond lui attrapa le poignet et le fit se stopper pour le masser à nouveau. Oublie pas d'en mettre souvent, ça apaisera les douleurs.

-Je prends l'avion dans trois heures. Je rentre, je prends mes affaires et mon entraîneur viendra me prendre.

-Ok.

-Naruto…Sasuke venait d'avoir un ton grave, presque un peu solennel.

-Hm ? t'as peur de perdre parce que je ne serais pas là pour t'encourager Teme ?

-Hmpf baka. Je voulais te dire te faire gaffe à tes fesses. Mais je le ferais pas.

-Hahaha. T'entends ça Gaara ? il le fera pas ! hahahaha. T'en fais pas, je t'appellerais comme d'habitude hahaha. Je t'ai jamais laissé tomber jusqu'ici non. Plus qu'une question c'était une affirmation.

-Ah ça. Je t'ai toujours eu sur le dos.

-Héhé, et voilà qu'il s'en plaindrait presque. Hahaha.

Sasuke s'inquiétait. Il partirait quatre jours et ne pourrait pas veiller sur les arrières de Naruto. Depuis deux jours il ne voyait plus la voiture qui les suivait avant. Gaara leur fit un signe et s'éloigna en accélérant un peu pour prendre un bus qui passait et le duo continua. Naruto lui expliquer en détails tout ce qu'il avait vu de la journée, Sasuke savait que rien ne lui aurait échapper. Depuis le temps que le blond le suivait lors de ses compétitions, il avait appris à voir ce qui serait utile pour l'Uchiha et ce qui était de trop. S'était ainsi qu'il évolué, plus en écoutant le blond que ses entraîneurs, même s'il leur faisait confiance. Son angoisse ne le quittait pas et avant de rentrer dans la voiture qui l'attendait en bas de chez lui, il regarda gravement Naruto qui souriait à pleines dents pour le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il lui redit à nouveau qu'il l'appellerait et la voiture de son entraîneur démarra alors que le blond lui restait au bord du trottoir pour le saluer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke arriva à destination sans aucun problème. Naruto l'appela alors qu'il récupérait ses bagages et ria à lui en crever les tympans lorsqu'il décrocha. Il l'envoya bouler mais cela n'alterna pas le rire du blond. Quand il raccrocha, Sasuke ne fut pourtant pas rassurer. S'était en lui. La même sensation que des années auparavant. Vraiment cela l'angoissait. Le lendemain son entraîneur le fit s'échauffer et il rata l'appelle du blond. Quand il le rappela, les sonneries retentirent dans le vide. Pendant le match son entraîneur le trouva un peu trop dissiper, pas assez concentré, mais Sasuke n'y arrivait pas. Pourtant la face du blond lui vint à l'esprit, et il l'entendait déjà hurler s'il perdait parce qu'il perdait à cause de son angoisse.

Il remettait le plus souvent possible l'onguent du blond, et il se concentrait sur la vision qu'il avait eu de sa face en colère et boudant s'il revenait en ayant tout rater. A chaque pause il essayait de le rappeler mais Naruto ne le rappelait pas et ne répondait pas. Après un match de quart de finale, il trouva un appel en absence. Cela le rassura un minimum même s'il n'y avait aucun message sur sa boite vocale.

Sa douleur à la main devenait intolérable. Il trouva même qu'elle avait un peu enflée. Et lorsque son entraîneur remarqua ses mouvements raide, il l'examina et lui hurla dessus comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Sasuke se focalisa alors sur sa compétition. Mais son corps le rappela à l'ordre même si son esprit faisait son possible pour surpasser la douleur. Il finit troisième. Il aurait voulu rentrer plus tôt, mais son entraîneur lui rappela qu'il devait attendre la remise des prix et cela le rendit encore plus ténébreux et de mauvaise humeur. Plus d'une fois il se fit réprimander d'avoir baragouiner qu'il aurait du finir quatrième et n'avoir aucun honneur à subir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke venait de se faire déposer en bas de son immeuble, il ajusta son sac sur son épaule de sa main non bandée. Il montait les marches quatre à quatre n'ayant toujours pas eu de message du blond et l'angoisse qu'il avait était alors revenue de plus belle. Jamais Naruto n'avait manqué un coup de téléphone pour savoir s'il avait gagné ou non. Cela était trop inhabituel. Arrivé devant la porte de Naruto, il sonna et frappa la porte, plus d'une fois il l'appela. Aucune réponse. Il savait qu'à cette heure ci il devait travailler, il essaya de l'appeler mais il n'eut aucune réponse, tombant directement sur la messagerie du blond. Après avoir chercher sa clef en vain, il monta chez lui pratiquement en courant et stoppa en haut des marches en voyant Gaara devant chez lui en train de sonner.

-Gaara ?

-Hm ? ah Sasuke ! je pensais que Naruto était peut être chez toi, mais il n'ait pas là. Tu ne sais pas où…

-Vous aviez rendez vous ?

-Oui et…

-Tu l'as vu ces derniers jours ? il t'a appelé ?

-Non.

Ce que Sasuke craignait, semblait se concrétiser. Il ouvrit la porte, jeta ses affaires sur son canapé et se pencha sur le coté pour prendre une clef sur un présentoir accroché au mur. Il fit signe à Gaara de l'attendre là et il redescendit à vive allure. Une fois devant la porte du blond, Sasuke y passa la clef et l'ouvrit à la volée. Il n'y avait rien devant lui à part un bazar un peu plus soutenu que d'habitude. Apparemment il s'en était fait pour rien. Sasuke allait ressortir lorsqu'il entendit un couinement. Il se retourna et vit alors la porte de la chambre de Naruto s'ouvrir à la volée alors que le blond apparaissait totalement nu et qu'il l'attrapa par un bras pour le tirer à sa suite alors qu'il vit Hidan plier en deux et se tenant les parties où il venait de recevoir un coup du blond.

Naruto ne le laissa pas parler, d'une main il se cachait les parties, de l'autre il lui tenait le bras au niveau du coude et le faisait courir à ses cotés. En regardant en arrière, Sasuke vit Hidan les suivre de près alors qu'un autre homme aux cheveux long couleur paille et à la coupe étudiée, sortait en courant et emmenant avec lui ce qui semblait être une caméra et un trépied. Sasuke voulut stopper, mais Naruto ne le laissa pas faire, glissant sa main dans la sienne, le tirant avec une force qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné et atteignit enfin l'appartement du brun qu'il ouvrit et referma derrière lui, s'adossant à la porte sous le regard éberlué de Gaara qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il foutait à poil. Et Sasuke était près à exploser, cela se voyait, Gaara pouvait sentir autour de lui une aura qu'il n'avait jamais vue se dégager de lui avant. Il avait regard fou. Sasuke attrapa un drap qui était bien plié sur son canapé et enveloppa Naruto dedans, ce dernier tremblait comme une feuille et ses yeux paraissait s'exorbité à chaque coup que donnait Hidan à la porte en hurlant son nom. La voix de Sasuke s'éleva, calme et grave comme s'il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel dans la situation où ils se trouvaient.

-Naruto. Mais ce dernier n'écoutait pas, ayant glissé ses mains à ses oreilles avant de fermer les yeux.

-….Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Sasuke l'attrapa d'abord par les épaules, avant de tirer ses mains de ses oreilles et le força à le regarder.

-NARUTO !

-O..ou…oui ?

Enfin ses yeux entraient en contact avec les siens, et Sasuke n'eut pas besoin de plus, c'était comme s'il lui avait confirmé ses pires craintes. Il avait envi d'aller jusqu'à sa cuisine pour prendre son couteau le plus large et le lui planter en bout dans le torse une fois dehors. Mais au lieu de ça, il hurla à Naruto de se pousser de la porte. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, horrifié et essayait de résister.

-CET ENCULE T'A…t'a…t'a violé !

-N..no…

-Pas la peine de nier ! tu vas pas me dire que tu le voulais ! pas comme ça ! pas avec lui ! je te connais !

-Sa…

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu continuer, Sasuke le mit de coté et passa la porte. Un coup se fit déjà entendre suivit d'un deuxième ainsi que des hoquets de douleur. Gaara venait de comprendre la scène lorsqu'il avait vu la porte s'ouvrir sur Hidan. Tout semblait s'être mis en place sur le peu de discours qui avait été dit, et en lui il sentit une colère qu'il n'avait eut depuis très longtemps. Il sortit sans un regard pour Naruto, ce dernier avait sortit un bras de sous son drap et le tenait fermer au niveau de son torse. Son poignet était strié de trace rouge, un peu mauve. Un instant plus tard, avec l'aide de Sasuke, il mit Hidan à terre et le roua de coup de pied. Plus il en donnait et plus il avait envie de continuer. Cela était de même pour Sasuke dont la face n'était que rage. Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire.

_Il se revoyait encore entraîné dans l'appartement. Il ne comprenait qu'à moitié ce que l'autre faisait de lui, le coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête l'avait assommé à moitié. Et quand il avait repris conscience, son agresseur entre les jambes…_

Deux voisins sortirent de chez eux, chacun attrapant l'un d'eux pour les séparer de l'homme à terre qui mit un certain temps à se resituer. Sasuke essayaient de se dégager de la poigne de son voisin à la musculature digne d'un body builder pour continuer son œuvre alors que Gaara, redevenu plus calme avait un regard encore plus translucide qu'à son habitude. Il était perçant, dangereux, et l'homme qui tenait le roux hésitait à le lâcher malgré son calme apparent.

-Qu'est ce qui vous prend Uchiha ? vous voulez finir en tôle ?

-Laissez moi Sarutobi !! LAISSEZ MOI QUE JE LE TUE !!!

-Hey p'tite tête, tu te calmes, prends exemple sur ton pote.

-Mais Gaara qui sentie un relâchement dans la prise qu'il avait sur lui se dégagea un peu et mit un énorme coup de pied dans le bras de Hidan.

-VAS Y GAARA !!! CONTINUE !!!

-Sasuke…Sa…

Naruto était apparu à la porte, et les traces de coups qu'il avait eu au visage, tout comme les rougeurs à ses poignets sautèrent aux yeux de l'Uchiha qui s'excita de nouveau alors que tout le corps de Gaara devint raide. Les deux autres hommes avaient vu et en quelque sorte, ils avaient compris. D'autres voisins étaient apparus, dans le brouhaha qui s'éleva, Hidan se releva et s'enfuit en courant. Sasuke s'arracha à la poigne de son voisin et voulut se jeter à la suite de l'homme, mais la voix de Naruto l'appela doucement et il ne fit donc qu'un pas avant de rebrousser chemin. Gaara s'était échappé d'un geste de la poigne de l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui et qui arborait des cicatrices sur la face et même le sommet de son crâne dégarni. Avant que l'un d'eux ait pu poser une question sur la situation, Sasuke referma la porte derrière eux deux.

Sasuke avait toujours une certaine fureur peinte sur la face alors que Gaara était amorphe. Naruto semblait soumis à leurs regards pénétrant et furieux. Sasuke s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Naruto se retint un bon moment mais éclata finalement en sanglot alors que Sasuke lui disait qu'il fallait dénoncer son bourreau. Il l'entraîna dans sa chambre et lui donna de quoi s'habiller. Un instant plus tard le trio sortit, Gaara et Sasuke l'entourant comme des gardes du corps pour se rendre à l'hôpital le plus proche. Gaara ne se sentit pas à l'aise dès son entrée dans le service, et Sasuke jetait parfois de petits regards furtifs vers l'entrée alors que Naruto se faisait questionné sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils étaient dans une pièce d'examen, et le blond était séparé d'eux par un rideau épais pour qu'ils ne le voient pas se faire examiner. Ce dernier avait insisté pour ne pas rester seul dans la pièce, même si pour cela ils entendraient son histoire.

Un moment plus tard le rideau s'ouvrit sur les deux autres après que le médecin eut fini son examen. Sasuke se mit à coté de lui alors que Gaara lui donna sa veste. Un homme vint les cueillir à la sortie et les mena dans une pièce où les attendait deux personnes. Il y avait là une femme à l'aspect un peu strict portant un tailleur à jupe longue sous un blouson qu'elle était en train de retirer. Un jeune homme plus jeune, et à la longue chevelure marron, revenait vers elle et déposa sur la petite table un café fumant. Il leva vers eux des yeux bizarrement pale, presque mauve qui pouvaient mettre mal à l'aise.

-Bonjour. Venez par ici, prenez place. Souhaitez vous que mon jeune assistant que voici vous donne de quoi vous désaltérez ? Peut être un café ? Ou un chocolat ? Un thé ?

-Un chocolat murmura Naruto en prenant place face à elle. Gaara et Sasuke allèrent un peu plus loin, voyant qu'elle essayait de le mettre à l'aise. Mais le blond les gardait en vue.

-Je m'appelle yuhi Kurenaï et mon assistant que voici est Néji Hyuga. Je suppose que vous êtes la victime présumée ? Naruto Uzumaki ?

-Présumée ? présumée !!!

-Sasuke, reste calme. Tu ne vas pas agresser un policier tout de même. Le blond venait d'essayer de sourire, arrivant à peine à étirer ses lèvres d'un seul coté de sa face. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki. Ces deux là sont mes amis, ils m'ont aidés.

-D'accord. Il faut que j'enregistre notre conversation. Elle avait déjà appuyé depuis qu'il avait ouvert la bouche sur un petit appareil.

-O..Ok. son sourire était figé, trop peu naturelle, presque douloureux.

-Vous êtes sur de vouloir le raconter devant vos amis.

-S'ils n'étaient pas là je ne pourrais pas. Je…je…ils peuvent rester hein ?

-Oui.

-Merci. Je…par où dois je commencer ?

-Je dirais par le début.

-J'avais compris. Mais posez moi les questions s'il vous plaît, ce sera plus facile je pense.

-Bien. Connaissez vous le violeur ? l'avez-vous déjà rencontré ? et…

Naruto la regardait droit dans les yeux, il déglutit du mieux qu'il put et prit une gorgée de chocolat fumant alors que Néji allait s'enquérir des deux autres qui le chassèrent d'un revers de main. Tout deux se mirent à écouter avec attention lorsque le blond commença son récit. Néji s'installa près d'eux et sortit un carnet, observant assez souvent avec minutie la frimousse du blond. Il avait eu le rapport du médecin, il avait été violé plus d'une fois avec violence et au moins une fois à l'aide d'un objet. Des écorchures et des bleus étaient là pour montrer la violence de ce qu'il avait subi. Mais la meilleure preuve était les traces violacées à ses poignets.

-Le connaissez vous ?

-Oui.

-Depuis longtemps ?

-Quelques mois.

_Naruto se revoyait le jour où il avait connu Hidan. Il était arrivé dans le bar-restaurant où il était serveur et cet homme lui avait souri toute la soirée. Naruto s'était empêché de le faire, il n'en avait pas le droit après tout, il ne pouvait sortir avec un client. Mais ce dernier flirta un bon moment de la soirée avec lui. Et il fit son possible pour éviter de le servir, demandant à un autre de le faire. Cela ne fut possible que jusqu'à ce que l'homme si propre sui lui ne téléphone. Apparut alors peu après le patron du bar-restaurant qui ne descendait que rarement de son bureau où il aimait compter et recompter les recettes qu'il se faisait. L'homme avait parlé à l'autre, la conversation semblait amicale malgré un certain recul, et puis son patron était arrivé vers lui et lui avait demandé de s'occuper personnellement de son ami Hidan._

_Hidan remercia Kakuzu d'un immense sourire et passa sa soirée à draguer ouvertement le blond. Ce fut quelques jours plus tard que Naruto céda à son invitation pour un repas en tête à tête. Il était charmant, gentil, attentionné, même si parfois il partait dans des conversations un peu délirantes. Cela l'intriguait mais lui faisait aussi un peu peur. Naruto ne l'aimait pas vraiment, mais il avait besoin de son job._

-Vous sortiez avec lui ?

-Oui. Mais j'ai rompu il y a plusieurs semaines. Il ne veut pas comprendre.

-Vous le lui avez fait comprendre clairement ?

-Oui. Mais il continue de me suivre partout où je vais en disant à tour de bras que je lui appartiens.

-Il est possessif.

-Oui. Bien trop.

-Violent ?

-….

-Monsieur Uzumaki ? est-il violent ?

-Je pense que c'est évident.

-Je ne demandais pas votre avis Monsieur Uchiha.

-Hn.

-Donc ?

-Au début il ne l'était pas. Mais au fur et à mesure il l'est devenu. Hidan ne supporte pas de me voir avec mes amis. C'est un jaloux maladif hyper possessif. En plus il entend des voix. pour lui Dieu lui parle directement.

_Naruto se souvenait de la première fois où Hidan l'avait croisé en compagnie de Sasuke. Il lui avait fait une scène interminable, et pour le faire taire et le rassurer, du moins pour avoir la paix, il l'avait traîné au lit. Il y apprit d'ailleurs que son amant avait quelques rituels bien bizarres et des pratiques peu communes._

-C'est pour ça que vous l'avez quitté ?

-A la base je n'étais avec lui que pour ne pas perdre mon job madame. En ayant trouvé un autre j'ai décidé que je pouvais le laisser tomber puisque je pouvais quitter mon poste tout en ayant une roue de secours.

-Vous vous êtes vraiment donner à fond pour ne pas perdre votre boulot jeune homme.

-Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mes emplois. J'ai besoin d'argent et personne ne m'aidera.

-Votre tuteur…

-M'a abandonné il y a des années. Je ne sais même pas s'il est vivant.

_De sa mémoire ressurgissait l'image d'une silhouette assez grande d'un homme à la chevelure raide et tombante jusqu'à la moitié de son visage. Cet homme avait un sourire dès qu'un étranger entrait chez eux ou lorsqu'ils étaient dans la rue. Autrement il n'avait eu droit qu'à du mépris et de la violence lorsque ce n'était pas de l'ignorance. Tout le monde l'avait détesté à cause de cet homme qui avait été son tuteur._

-Usuratonkachi !

-Ne ? qu'est ce qu'il y a Sasuke ?

-Elle te parle depuis deux minutes et tu es perdu dans ta lune baka.

-Ah. Excusez moi. Vous disiez ?

-Puisque vous le connaissez, j'aimerais avoir son identité et son adresse, et toutes autres informations sur lui que vous pourriez me donner.

-…je ne connais que son prénom : Hidan. Jamais il n'a voulu me donner son nom. Il m'a dit avoir vingt cinq ans. Je ne sais pas où il vit. A chaque fois…hem, à chaque fois qu'il voulait que l'on soit intime, il m'emmenait dans un hôtel si ce n'était dans sa…euh voiture. Naruto avait pris quelques couleurs. Sa voiture habituelle est une jaguar noire.

-D'accord. Pouvez vous nous le décrire physiquement ?

-Oui. Il fait bien deux têtes de plus que moi. Il se colore les cheveux de couleur argent et porte des lentilles rouges. Souvent il ramène sa chevelure en arrière avec du gel et il y cale des lunettes solaires totalement noires. Parfois des fantaisistes rouge pour aller avec sa cravate en soie. Hidan porte toujours une immonde bague à l'un de ses doigts et il a aussi un collier qu'il n'enlève jamais.

-Tu as noté Néji ?

-Oui.

-Le collier est son ralliement à une secte, enfin de ce que j'en ai compris lorsqu'il a répondu à ma question. C'est un signe un peu bizarre. Je peux vous le redessiner.

-Néji, donne lui une feuille. Tenez, voilà un crayon.

-Merci. Je vais aussi vous donner une adresse aussi. C'est là où je travaillais et où l'on s'est rencontré la première fois. Il y allait assez souvent. Si je ne me trompe pas il connaissait assez bien le patron.

-Laissez vos coordonnées à mon coéquipier aussi, car il faudra que l'on reprenne contact avec vous. Et votre numéro de téléphone aussi si vous en avez un.

-D'accord. Vous souhaitez savoir autre chose ?

-Ce qu'il vous a fait.

-Ce qu'il…m'a…fait ?

-Ces derniers jours.

-…Naruto frissonna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depuis qu'il s'était assis à coté de Sasuke, Gaara fixait Naruto qui oubliait de plus en plus de boire le chocolat que Néji lui avait tendu. Il ne lâchait pas des yeux les marques qu'avait Naruto aux poignets, cela l'énervait sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Sasuke à coté de lui avait l'air aussi calme que lors de ses compétitions et pourtant il le sentait près à tuer quiconque toucherait le blond d'une manière qui ne lui conviendrait pas. Lui-même avait se sentiment en lui.

Néji vint s'asseoir auprès de lui et prit un carnet avant de s'installer confortablement. Il le jaugea avant de perdre tout intérêt pour lui. Il écoutait Naruto répondre aux questions sans détour même si parfois il semblait un peu gêné. Pourtant il n'était plus vraiment dans le même état émotionnel qu'il y avait quelques heures. Un peu plus calme, presque trop par rapport à ce qu'il avait vécu. Sasuke près de lui s'adossa au canapé et croisa les bras et les jambes, fixant la femme sans un clignement d'œil.

Jamais Gaara n'avait vu une fureur aussi sourde chez quelqu'un. Mais la sienne lui devint égale au fur et à mesure que le blond racontait ce qu'il avait subit ces derniers jours. Il est en était certain, si Sasuke avait su à l'instant où trouver Hidan, il n'y aurait plus qu'à faire le ménage derrière lui et l'amenait à la case prison. Et tandis que le récit du blond continuait, il sortit de son sac quelques feuilles et se mit à griffonner avec une rage à peine contrôlée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke n'avait été soulagé que deux fois depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Naruto. Déjà il l'avait retrouvé vivant, ensuite il avait appris qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de maladie en lui. Ça l'avait plus que soulagé. Naruto caressait de temps en temps le collier qu'il lui avait offert dans leur enfance, quand il était vraiment mal à l'aise, ça en devenait presque obsessionnel. Et les yeux qu'il lui voyait par moment, il savait que Naruto se perdait dans ses souvenirs. Il intervint lorsqu'il trouva une question particulièrement évidente et les deux billes bleues semblèrent rire un peu malgré le voile qui les recouvrait. Ensuite il l'interpella et Naruto sortit de sa torpeur en le regardant, interrogatif.

En temps normal, il aurait ri de cette expression qu'il avait sur la face. Mais là, il y avait trop de colère en lui pour pouvoir le faire. Quand il écouta la description de Hidan par Naruto, il se retint d'émettre son opinion personnelle. Néji se leva pour donner à Naruto une feuille pour qu'il puisse y mettre les informations qu'il voulait. Alors Sasuke vit Gaara attraper de quoi écrire, mais au lieu de faire ça, il fit de large traits au bic et s'acharnait sur certains points. Son attention fut cependant détournée du dessin qui prenait forme sous ses yeux car Naruto commençait à expliquer ce que Hidan lui avait fait. De temps en temps le regard azur se levait sur lui, inquiet, un peu angoissé. C'est cela qui le faisait rester en place sur le siège, l'empêchant de partir en courant à la recherche de la voiture de luxe qu'il aurait détruite tout autant que son propriétaire, ayant des idées de plus en plus morbides.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto regardait le fond de sa tasse qu'il venait de finir. Il sentait contre sa nuque une sueur froide. Il ne voulut pas voir sortir les deux autres, leurs présences le rassuraient toujours plus. Il inspira un grand coup pour expirer lentement, calmement, puisant son courage dans cette simple respiration. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir dans le vague, fixant un point sur le mur. Il se mit à jouer avec l'une de ses bagues, la faisant tourner sur son doigt.

-J'étais en train de remonter chez moi.

_Naruto venait de saluer Sasuke dont la voiture tournait à présent au coin de la rue. Il avait un petit pincement au cœur, il avait tellement envie de le suivre pour l'encourager. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'avait manqué aucune compétition. Il avait décidé il y avait longtemps de toujours être là pour lui, à la manière d'un membre à part entière de sa famille._

-J'ai entendu des pas derrière moi. Quand j'ai regardé qui était là, j'ai vu Hidan. Il avait son grand sourire d'abruti.

_Hidan avait accouru jusqu'à lui et tentait de lui parler, mais il n'écoutait pas, il continuait d'avancer rapidement pour aller s'enfermer chez lui. Sur ses gardes bien sur pour qu'il ne puisse refaire comme la fois dernière et ne bloque la porte pour passer à l'intérieur. Mais Hidan n'avait pas supporté de le voir continuer sa route, il lui avait attrapé un bras et l'avait plaqué à un mur si brutalement qu'il s'était frappé l'arrière du crâne dessus. Il avait juré et cela l'avait fait rire. Hidan l'avait embrassé et il l'avait mordu. Alors il lui avait mit une gifle._

-J'ai résisté. Je ne voulais pas lui parler. Il m'a plaqué au mur et à commencer à me tripoter. C'est un voisin qui l'a fait fuir en sortant de chez lui.

-Un voisin ?

-Tazuna mon voisin de droite. Il est tout le temps saoul. Il la vit prendre note sur son calepin et l'invita d'un regard à poursuivre.

_Hidan avait aboyé au vieil homme de se mêler de ses affaires, et ce dernier lui avait jeté une bouteille à la face. Hidan l'avait rattrapé in extremis et était parti en jurant lorsqu'il avait vu une jeune femme sortir de l'appartement de Tazuna. Naruto s'était excusé puis était rentré chez lui et s'était préparé pour aller travailler. Après avoir appeler Gaara pour fixer un rendez vous pour leur travail commun, il avait appelé Sasuke et était parti à son travail._

-Je me suis préparé ensuite. Et après avoir appelé Gaara pour lui dire de ne venir que dimanche après midi et pas samedi car je devais travaillé, j'ai appelé ensuite Sasuke pour lui demander s'il était bien arrivé. Après je suis parti au boulot. Comme d'habitude il me suivait.

-Il vous suivait ?

-Oui. Depuis que je ne suis plus avec lui il passe ses journées à me suivre pour me convaincre de revenir avec lui. Naruto vit Kurenai prendre des notes.

-Le lendemain j'ai appelé Sasuke. Il n'a pas répondu.

_Naruto était rentré très tard dans la nuit, ou plutôt très tôt le matin. Il voyait le soleil se lever au loin. Il entra dans son appart, pris une douche rapide et se jeta dans son lit. Dans quelques heures il aurait à aller travailler de nouveau. Il n'aurait droit qu'à un peu de sommeil. Naruto s'endormit comme une masse. Deux heures plus tard il téléphonait à Sasuke en mangeant un fond de boite de céréale qu'il avait trouvé dans un coin de son placard._

- Quand je suis sorti de chez moi, il était là. Dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un air furieux. J'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Il m'a poussé à l'intérieur et je me suis cogné la tête sur je sais pas trop quoi.

_Il faisait totalement noir, au loin il voyait une lumière pale. Il se souvenait d'avoir déjà vécu un tel phénomène, il savait qu'en ouvrant les yeux il verrait ce qu'il se passait. Il n'en avait pas envi. Déjà il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas normale. Mais il ne put faire autrement que reprendre le contrôle de son corps, de ressentir à nouveau ce qu'il se passait. Contre sa peau il sentit une humidité qui le dégoûta, contre son flanc glissait une main. A son oreille il entendait de plus en plus distinctement sa voix et son souffle._

-Il m'a violé. Je ne sais pas combien de fois. Ça devait faire un moment que j'étais dans le lit. Il m'avait attaché les poignets aux barreaux et il était sur moi. J'ai tourné un peu la tête sur le coté je crois. Ou alors c'est lui qui me l'a fait faire. Dehors la nuit était en train de tombée.

_Naruto avait hurlé, il voulait que Hidan le laisse. Mais ses cris ne faisaient que l'exciter encore plus. Et la musique sur laquelle ils avaient fait l'amour la première fois beuglait dans la petite pièce. Hidan avait utilisé ensuite des objets, des sex toys et autres godes. Hidan aimait ça, pour lui hurler était la meilleure des jouissances, le meilleur des mets. Un vrai régal. Et les coups n'étaient qu'un meilleur moyen de recevoir ce qui l'excitait tant._

-Il a utilisé plusieurs objets pour me prendre et parfois il téléphonait juste pour le plaisir que ça le procurer d'imaginer son interlocuteur m'entendre. Plusieurs fois quelqu'un a toqué à la porte. Alors il m'a bâillonné pour que je fasse moins de bruits en hurlant. J'ai tenté du mieux que j'ai pu d'enlever mes liens. C'est pour ça que mes poignets sont autant bouffés. Quand il a commencé à s'ennuyer il a demandé à un de ses amis de venir nous filmer.

_Naruto le voyait au téléphone en train de parler avec perversité de ce qu'il allait lui faire. Il souriait, se masturbant de sa main libre. Il quitta la chambre pour se mettre devant la télé et leur faire à manger. Il avait essayé de se libérer de ses liens. Et lorsque Hidan avait vu ses poignets en sang, il l'avait roué de coups. L'autre homme était arrivé, le regardant avec une curiosité non dissimulé, avouant que s'était bien la première fois qu'il verrait deux hommes le faire devant lui. Un instant plus tard Hidan l'avait retourné sur le ventre, le blessant un peu plus aux poignets dont les liens avaient été resserrés. Il s'était fait filmé. Et sous les coups qui pleuvaient, il perdit connaissance._

-Ils m'ont filmé oui. La face de Naruto était devenue sombre. Quand je me suis réveillé, ils n'étaient plus là. Ils mangeaient je crois. Du moins j'ai entendu du bruit dans ma cuisine. J'ai réussi à attraper mon portable dans ma veste posée sur le pied du lit et j'ai appuyé sur la touche bis avec mon orteil. C'est assez sportif à faire héhéhé. Mais le téléphone est tombé au sol. Hidan est revenu. Il a vu. Il a comprit. Et il a reprit en écrasant mon portable à coup de pied de chaise, j'en ai une dans ma chambre.

_Les coups avaient repris, et il se sentait transpercé par le sexe de son ex. En tournant les yeux il voyait les yeux de l'autre homme qui s'appelait s'il se souvenait bien Dei'. Du moins s'était ainsi que Hidan l'appelait. Et il lui tournait autour, filmant avec un large sourire et une faible couleur rosée sur les joues. Naruto n'en pouvait plus, son corps lui faisait tellement mal. Et alors il avait entendu des coups à la porte et son prénom hurlé tellement fort qu'il avait comprit que Sasuke était juste là. Quand il avait remué pour faire du bruit, il s'était pris un coup dans la mâchoire. Les bruits avaient cessés._

-Sasuke est arrivé. Il a frappé à la porte. Hidan l'avait oublié et n'avait pas pensé que quelqu'un serait revenu me voir avant un bon moment. Alors quand le silence fut revenu, il parla à l'autre homme. Son surnom est Dei' mais il ne l'a jamais appelé autrement. Ils ont décidés de me changer de place. Hidan m'a libéré en croyant que j'étais inconscient mais je me suis débattu. Il m'a rattrapé et m'a encore donné des coups, mais il s'est arrêté en entendant les clefs dans la serrure. Je lui ai donné un coup dans les parties et je me suis enfui. J'ai attrapé Sasuke par le bras et je suis remonté dans son appartement.

-Et là, il s'est passé quoi ?

-Gaara et Sasuke étaient avec moi. Hidan nous a suivi. Sasuke est sorti pour le tabasser et Gaara la suivit.

-Nous avons était stoppé par deux voisins.

-Qui ?

-Ibiki morino et Asuma sarutobi.

-C'est noté Kurenai.

-Ok. Ensuite ?

-Ils m'ont tous les deux amenés ici.

-Bien. Je vous trouve bien calme tout de même Naruto. Pouvoir nous raconter tout ça d'une voix si calme. Sans…

-C'est parce qu'ils sont là. Uniquement parce qu'ils sont là.

-Hm. Nous restons en contact. Néji, prends leurs coordonnées.

-Oui.

_Naruto se revoyait encore sous le regard de ses deux compagnons. Leurs yeux qui étaient devenu si froid et mauvais. Quand ils étaient sortis, il avait mis un instant à comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient à Hidan. Mais ils ne devaient pas les tuer, et quand il avait entendu les éclats de voix dehors, Naruto avait trouvé le courage de sortir pour les stopper. Il revoyait encore leurs face emplies de haine. Jamais il n'aurait pensé revoir cette lueur dans les yeux charbons. Et jamais il n'aurait pensé la voir dans les turquoises de Gaara._

Sasuke s'était levé et avait passé sa veste sur ses épaules. Naruto lui avait sourit du mieux qu'il put et sursauta quand Gaara apparut à ses cotés pour déposer sur la table un dessin extrêmement ressemblant de Hidan fait au bic. Kurenai le regarda d'un œil un peu morne ne comprenant pas et Néji la rejoignit se plantant près d'elle.

-Voici le portrait de l'homme qui a agressé Naruto.

-Vous vous débrouillez pas mal.

-Il est même carrément bon.

Naruto fixait le portrait et ce fut Sasuke qui coupa son examen en le tirant à sa suite. Gaara jeta un regard aux policiers et s'en alla sans ouvrir la bouche, toujours trop en colère pour ça.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke marchait à la gauche de Naruto et Gaara le serrait par la droite. Ils ne parlaient pas. Et Naruto ne cessait de regarder les poings du brun qui étaient bandés. Sasuke s'était abîmé les poings en tapant sur Hidan. Gaara voyait que Naruto s'inquiétait pour Sasuke et ce qu'il pensait. Mais ce qu'il voyait surtout était la démarche du blond qui donnait l'impression d'être blesser. Ils sortirent de l'établissement et continuèrent un moment sous le halo des lampadaires.

-Au fait Sasuke. Tu as gagné ?

-…

-Sasu…

-Ne me parle pas de cette connerie après ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! je fais tous ça juste pour être plus fort. Ça n'a aucun sens si je ne peux pas protéger ceux que je veux. Je suis toujours inutile !

-Sasuke tu ne peux pas toujours être derrière moi. Naruto se mangea un regard tueur qui le fit sourire plutôt timidement. Arrête de me regarder comme ça. T'aurais été à coté et t'aurais rien pu faire j'aurais compris ta colère. Mais tu étais dans une autre région mon vieux.

-TU VAS VENIR VIVRE CHEZ MOI !

-Hein ? Mais…

-Pas un mot de plus Usuratonkachi ! au point où j'en suis-je ne me contrôlerais pas. Tu vas venir vivre chez moi. C'est un ordre ! Et tant que ce connard sera en liberté ce sera ainsi ! PIGE ! Sasuke l'avait devancé pour se planter juste devant lui, continuant de le regardait de ses yeux fous.

-D'a..d'accord. ça va. Mais je dois récupérer des affaires chez moi.

-Gaara. Lorsque je ne pourrais pas être à coté de lui…

-Je serais là. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Les deux garçons ne desserraient pas les dents et faisaient peur à voir. Quand ils furent dehors, Naruto trouva l'air vivifiant et il se mit à respirer à pleins poumons. Les deux autres s'étaient arrêtés un instant et lui aussi, écoutant en fermant les yeux les bruits alentour et laissant la brise jouait sur sa peau. Ses yeux brillèrent dans la nuit alors qu'ils le regardaient. Naruto leur offrit un sourire auquel ils ne répondirent pas. Gaara croisa ses bras en travers de sa poitrine et Sasuke glissa ses mains dans ses poches.

-Je vous invite. Allons manger un ramen.

-Héhéhé merci Gaara !!! Naruto lui frappa copieusement l'épaule et sembla tout à coup aller bien mieux. Cela lui arracha à peine un rictus, et Sasuke vit bien que le roux n'était pas de meilleure humeur que lui.

-Alors ce match ?

-Non Usuratonkachi.

Sasuke répondait à demi mot à ce que Naruto lui demandait. Et pendant le repas ce dernier ria à en pleurer en le voyant faire tomber toutes ses pâtes car il n'arrivait pas à tenir ses baguettes toujours à cause de son poignet. Il finit d'ailleurs par l'aider à se nourrir, ce qui fit encore ronchonner le brun dans l'humeur n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Naruto sentait tout le poids sur ses épaules s'envoler, son angoisse avait disparue de par leur seule présence. Il souriait à eux deux uniquement. Gaara dévisageait tous ceux qui les entouraient au point de leur faire peur. Naruto s'excusa de ne pas avoir pu être au rendez vous fixé avec Gaara mais arrêta de rire en voyant son regard diaphane bien mauvais se planter au point qu'il crut que le roux pouvait lire en lui. Naruto tentait de prendre tout ça à la légère.

Le téléphone de Gaara sonna et il y répondit puis s'éloigna un petit moment. Il parlait encore et encore avant de revenir vers eux. Il rentra avec eux et aida Naruto à récupérer plusieurs éléments dans son appartement avant de les monter plus haut. Chez Sasuke, ils déposèrent le tous dans l'entrée et le brun parti à l'opposer de sa chambre et ouvrit une porte qui ressemblait à celle d'un placard à balai. Après une pause, ils y firent tous entrés, aménageant une chambre trois fois plus grande que celle du blond au deuxième.

-C'est pas juste de voir que tu as autant d'espace et que tu t'en sers même pas.

-Je paie plus que toi Baka. C'est normal que j'ai plus d'espace. Et si je n'utilise pas cette pièce tu sais très bien…

-Que c'est parce que tu me la réserves depuis perpét' je saiiis.

-Bon alors arrête de parler pour ne rien dire et continue de ranger. Sinon tu ne pourras pas dormir avant que le jour se lève.

-Ouais ouais. Et toi Gaara, pas de problème pour rester là ?

-Non. J'ai eu ma sœur au téléphone tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs je peux dormir là ?

-Hn.

Une bonne heure et des poussières plus tard, chacun alla dormir, Gaara prenant le futon que Sasuke lui mettait dans les bras pour aller s'allonger à coté de Naruto. Ce dernier se coucha en se tournant vers lui dans un futon, n'ayant pas voulu récupérer son lit et lui souriait en le regardant. Gaara sentait ses yeux sur lui, brillant dans le noir. Gaara sentait dans ses entrailles quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Et quand Naruto s'endormit, il tourna la tête vers lui, s'abreuvant de son image. Gaara se demandait ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi il trouvait cela si bon de le regarder dormir si près de lui, de vouloir le protéger. Ça l'inquiétait.

Sasuke ne permit pas à Naruto de reprendre tous ses jobs. Il lui demanda de n'en garder qu'un et lorsqu'il s'y rendait, lui ou Gaara l'y accompagnait puis revenait le chercher. Quand il avait repris les cours, Sakura avait paniqué en voyant l'état de sa tête et il gardait toujours des bracelets éponges sous des manches longues pour cacher ses bleus. Bien vite il oublia son inquiétude de se retrouver à nouveau dans les bras de Hidan. La police n'avançait pas dans son enquête, il n'avait pas retrouvé l'homme qui ne semblait pas avoir de résidence principale dans la ville malgré l'argent qu'il avait.

En cours il était avec Gaara, quand Sasuke n'avait pas entraînement il les rejoignait et lorsqu'il était escorté à son job s'était souvent par le roux. Naruto s'inquiétait de savoir si cela ne le dérangeait pas trop car s'était lui qui en faisait le plus. Ce n'était pas le cas. Gaara le lui assura plus d'une fois. Alors Naruto souriait tout le temps, heureux de pouvoir être avec lui ainsi et en apprendre un peu plus en partant dans de longs monologues que l'autre ponctuait parfois d'une ou deux réponses.

_

* * *

__A suivre. Comment ça Naruto souffre trop dans ce chap ? ben c'est pas finis vous savez. Nah pas avec moi lol._


	3. Chap 3 : coma, souvenir et lâcheté

_**Résumé 2 :** Naruto s'est fait violé par Hidan et filmé par Dei. Ensuite, il fait sa déposition puis est sermonné à moitié par Gaa-chou et par Sasu-namour. _

_le flash back sont en italique. Et Merci pour les reviews XD_

**

* * *

**

**N'aime que moi**

_**Chap 3 : Le coma de Naruto, le passé de Sasuke, la lâcheté de Gaara.**_

Trois semaines étaient passées. L'humeur des deux garçons avait mis du temps à redevenir normale. Naruto avait fait en sorte que tout se passe bien, se pliant à leur ronde pour qu'il ne soit jamais seul sans jamais se plaindre. Ils venaient de finir de passer leurs examens semestriels et Naruto, toujours de bonne humeur, décida d'aller écumer les bars avec eux deux plus quelques connaissances dont Sakura. Ils le firent finalement après que Naruto eut supplié ces deux compagnons de le suivre. Le petit groupe qui s'était formé alla dans plusieurs endroits branchés jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'étiole finalement au rythme de la nuit s'avançant. Bientôt il ne resta que eux trois, et Naruto décida de passer par un bar qu'il connaissait bien pour prendre un dernier verre, mais Sasuke le soupçonnait de vouloir faire un ramen car ce bar en servait et le patron ne refusait jamais rien à l'Uzumaki.

Le trio marchait cote à cote, Naruto un peu euphorique à cause de l'alcool ne vit pas tout de suite Gaara se stoppait au bord du trottoir où il avait pris appuis sur un poteau électrique. Sasuke qui marchait plus lentement s'arrêta et le vit retourner vers le milieu du passage piéton pour s'abaisser et ramasser ce qui semblait être un portefeuille. Gaara titubait un peu, alors Sasuke retourna jusqu'à lui dans le but de lui demander s'il allait bien. Il lui répondit que oui dans un hoquet puant l'alcool. Cela les fit rire et Naruto se retourna, remarquant enfin qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Il revint vers eux alors que Gaara se pencha en se tenant à l'épaule de Sasuke comme s'il allait vomir.

-Hey !!! vous foutez quoi ? on a pas fini notre soirée les gars !!! hahaha. Naruto revenait vers eux alors que Sasuke retourna vers Gaara qui semblait avoir du mal à marcher droit.

-Ça va Gaara ?

Le brun avait posé sa main sur son épaule et le roux avait levé les yeux vers lui. Derrière Sasuke il entendait le rire du blond mais il se transforma en cri. Une lumière les avait enveloppé dans un halo puissant, des phares de voiture. Le moteur avait vrombit s'élevant dans les airs avec le crissement des pneus sur l'asphalte. Gaara se sentit tomber en arrière, Sasuke se trouvait sur lui et était déjà à quatre pattes alors qu'un bruit mat se faisait entendre. La voiture avait disparue dans la nuit environnante comme elle était apparue. Gaara croyait à un cauchemar, devant lui sur le bitume, Naruto répandait son sang et Sasuke semblait hurler. Il avait retourné Naruto et ses doigts fourchaient sur les touches de son portable, pourtant il se mit à parler très vite.

Sasuke s'était senti tombé sur Gaara, il avait comprit que Naruto avait couru jusqu'à eu à temps pour les pousser mais pas assez pour faire de même avec lui-même. Il se retourna assez lentement, son cœur battait la chamade et pourtant il ne semblait plus rien entendre. Il ne sentait même pas les écorchures sur ses paumes de main, l'image face à lui s'imprégner dans ses rétines. Naruto gisait déjà dans une petite flaque de sang. Il entendit un cri lointain, Sasuke ne remarqua même pas qu'il s'élevait de sa propre gorge. En un instant il fut près de Naruto, posant son oreille contre son cœur qui battait encore, ses gestes d'habitudes si précis avaient perdu de leurs efficacités, il fouilla son téléphone, mis un certain temps à faire le numéro des secours, il essayait entre temps d'hurler à Naruto de rester avec lui mais le blond était déjà inconscient. La peur le prit aux tripes, il ne voulait pas le perdre, déjà qu'il n'avait pratiquement plus rien.

Ses larmes tombèrent alors qu'il aboyait au téléphone les réponses aux questions que la femme lui demandait. Il paniquait un peu, il leva les yeux vers Gaara, ce dernier tremblait de tous ses membres et il se mordait les lèvres au point de les faire saigner. Il semblait complètement dessaoulé mais en état de choc. Sasuke l'interpella mais les yeux turquoise ne cessaient de fixer l'homme à terre puis finirent par rouler alors qu'il tombait inconscient. Sasuke sentit son angoisse monter d'un cran, au loin il entendait les sirènes et il remerciait le ciel d'être si proche d'un hôpital.

Un instant plus tard quelqu'un essayait de le séparer de Naruto et il hurlait à pleins poumons comme des années auparavant. Son pire cauchemar revenait des tréfonds de sa mémoire, ses larmes roulaient en continue le long de ses joues et un secouriste finit par lui injecter un calmant. Dans un état second il assista à la réanimation de Naruto. Dans un état second il monta à l'arrière de la voiture suivit de près par Gaara qui était sur une civière et couvert d'une couverture d'un argenté brillant pour l'empêcher d'aggraver son état de choc. Les sirènes hurlaient, il sentait la vitesse de la voiture, tout lui revenait en mémoire. Encore une fois il était seul, ses larmes se remirent à tomber, il frissonnait même alors qu'il faisait son possible pour retenir le sanglot qui se perdait dans sa gorge. Un secouriste vint à lui et lui posa sa main sur l'épaule pour lui demander si tout aller bien pour lui en le regardant dans les yeux.

A cette question Sasuke ria de plus belle, au point qu'il en eut mal au ventre. Rien n'allait, tout n'était que cauchemar. Celui qui l'avait sauvé de la folie des années auparavant était dans une civière en train de se battre pour survivre, pour résister à la seule chose que tout homme à en commun dans sa vie. La mort s'abattait à nouveau près de lui et son rire se tarit dans un gémissement de peine et de souffrance qui n'avait rien de physique. L'ambulancier préféra le laisser seul pour qu'il se calme, Sasuke aurait tant voulu s'endormir et voir à son réveil que rien ne s'était produit. Pourtant il savait que tout aurait été vain, il l'avait fait des nuits durant dans son enfance mais jamais il n'y avait eu le moindre changement. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Naruto n'arrive dans sa vie.

Naruto se tenait près de lui, de son corps, de Gaara. Il voyait tout. Une sensation de légèreté s'était emparée de lui, il se sentait tellement libre de ses mouvements. L'impression que plus jamais il ne serait entravé par quoi que ce fut. Pourtant cette sensation était altérée par ce qu'il voyait. Gaara reposait aussi inconscient que lui-même s'il n'avait autant de fils qui lui sortaient du corps et Sasuke était en totale panique. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Il essaya de l'attraper mais savait déjà cela impossible. Il avait essayé avec Gaara et le seul résultat qu'il y avait eu après que sa main soit passée en travers de son corps fut son évanouissement. Il en était pratiquement sur, Gaara l'avait vu au coté de son propre corps et de Sasuke juste après le choc.

A l'hôpital, plusieurs examens furent menés, il se tenait dans la salle d'opération, il se voyait se faire remettre en état. Une énorme plaie ouverte était enfin en train de se faire recoudre. Son état ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, il sortit de la salle et alla d'un pas décidé vers Sasuke qui était assis sur une des chaises du couloir, aussi calme et pale qu'à son habitude, comme si rien ne s'était passé un instant plus tôt. Seul ses yeux étaient rougis, et ses pupilles étaient noires, ayant perdues ses lentilles habituelles à cause de ses larmes. Naruto passa ses bras autour du brun cherchant à le réconforter comme des années auparavant, les souvenirs affluèrent.

_Ce jour là il faisait tellement froid et comme d'habitude il n'y avait personne auprès de lui. Il était seul comme toujours, son tuteur lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait et ne l'avait jamais fait. De temps en temps il recevait de l'argent dans sa boite aux lettres. Débrouillard il était allé faire ses courses et son loyer et ses charges étaient payées sans qu'il n'ait à s'en faire. Cela ne faisait que quelques années qu'il avait eu la mauvaise surprise d'apprendre qu'il n'avait plus rien, plus un sous à son nom. Ce jour il tombait des cordes, pelotonné contre sa fenêtre il avait regardé en contrebas. Il y vit le même garçon que d'habitude. A peine plus grand que lui, les yeux froids et noirs et une attitude si dédaigneuse qu'il n'en avait jamais vu de comparable ailleurs. _

_La première fois qu'il l'avait croisé le brun lui avait lancé un regard mauvais lui défendant de s'approcher et de lui parler. Alors il l'avait laissé dans son coin et à chaque fois qu'il l'avait vu s'était ce qu'il avait fait. Pourtant le regard qu'il avait, parfois Naruto le retrouvait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il regardait dans le petit miroir de sa salle de bain. Naruto le regarda s'éloigner d'un pas nonchalant qui ne correspondait pas à celui d'un enfant de cet âge. Et sous la pluie battante il devait avoir froid avec juste son haut mouillé, pourtant il n'en montrait rien, il marchait calmement vers le petit parc non loin de là où il avait pris l'habitude de se rendre. Naruto savait qu'il vivait avec un vieil ami de la famille, un homme qui devait avoir dans les trente ans et qui vivait quelques immeubles plus loin. _

_Il le vit disparaître au coin de la rue et aujourd'hui il n'avait envie de le laisser seul. Alors il avait attrapé son anorak d'un orange éclatant où s'esquisser le dessin d'un renard faisant un clin d'œil malin. Attrapant aussi un parapluie à deux baleines cassées, il sortit de chez lui en prenant soin de bien fermer derrière lui après avoir mis dans un sac un pull. Naruto suivit le même chemin que le brun un instant auparavant et entra dans l'enceinte du parc de jeux qui ressemblait en cet instant en une fête foraine fantôme. Il chercha un peu et le trouva finalement non pas à sa place habituelle près du petit bassin mais dans le cube en plastique sous le toboggan, cherchant l'abri de la pluie. Il tremblait de froid cherchant à réchauffer ses mains en y soufflant de l'air chaud. Ses joues étaient rougies de froid et en cet instant il avait l'air un peu perdu, tellement seul._

_Naruto savait ce que s'était, lui aussi avait toujours été seul. Il avait compris que s'était du à la réputation de son tuteur, les parents défendaient leurs enfants de s'approcher de lui à cause de cet homme qui ne s'était occupé de lui que trop peu souvent. Il se souvenait avoir été enfermé dans une pièce de temps à autre, restant seul sous une couverture à attendre qu'il veuille bien lui donner de quoi manger ou boire. Alors lorsqu'il avait disparu, Naruto avait été plutôt heureux même s'il avait été encore plus seul. Cependant ce garçon ne devait pas connaître son histoire, peut être qu'il voudrait bien devenir son ami._

_Il apparut près du brun qui le regarda en coin, l'air aussi méchant et orgueilleux qu'à son habitude. Cela le fit rire, ça ne changer pratiquement pas de d'habitude. Il s'invita de lui-même dans la petite cachette improvisée qui ne les protégeait pas tant que ça de la pluie et il lui tendit le pull. L'autre dévisagea le vêtement comme si s'était la première fois qu'il voyait un pull et remonta lentement vers les deux perles bleues. Elle était si gentille, douce, un peu espiègle. La lueur qui y était lui rappelé celle de sa mère et cela lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Sasuke s'était alors recroquevillé sur lui-même pour cacher les deux fins sillons sur ses joues, en colère contre lui-même de se montrer faible devant un inconnu et cela même s'il avait son âge. Naruto le regardait et eut un sourire triste puis détourna les yeux._

_-Toi aussi t'es tout seul ?_

-…

_-Moi j'ai plus personne. Je m'appelle Naruto. Et toi ?_

-…_Sasuke._

_-Héhé._

_Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi il avait parlé à ce moment là alors que depuis un bon moment il avait arrêté de parler à quiconque, muet comme une carpe, s'isolant des autres. Peut être était ce se sourire qui l'avait fait réagir, où simplement le fait d'entendre que le blond était lui aussi seul au monde. Ce n'était pas ses yeux en tout cas. Il n'avait vu le même regard que le siens dans les billes bleues que bien plus tard, alors que le blond s'était cru seul à veiller dans la nuit noire. Naruto lui avait confié un petit bonbon et avait avalé l'autre, toujours avec un sourire._

Un bruit fit sortir Naruto de ses pensées, il leva la tête tout comme Sasuke et aperçut Gaara, ce dernier le fixer de ses yeux translucides à quelques pas de là. Il donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de fuir. Sasuke regarda à coté de lui, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le mur semblait si important tout à coup aux yeux de son vis à vis. Naruto s'écarta un peu de son meilleur ami et Gaara se décida à approcher tentant de ne pas le lâcher du regard comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus pour le tuer.

-Gaara ?

-Hn ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-R..rien…il détourna enfin les yeux pour fixer Sasuke et s'asseoir près de lui. Et Naruto ?

-Je sais toujours rien. Il l'opère pour stopper une hémorragie qui aurait pu lui être fatale. Et ensuite ils ne m'ont rien dit, j'attends depuis tout à l'heure. Et toi ? tu n'as rien ?

-Non. Je me suis juste évanoui sous…sous le choc.

-Tu n'avais jamais rien vu de tel ?

-D'accident ? si justement.

-…Sasuke regardait en coin la face du roux qui se fermait lentement, revivant sans doute des souvenirs douloureux.

-Sasuke Uchiha ? Gaara no Subaku ?

-Oui ? ils avaient répondu en même temps alors que pour la première fois il entendait le nom du roux. Un nom à particule, comme s'il était noble.

-Nous sommes policiers. On nous a dit que votre ami avait été victime d'un accident de la route.

-Pas d'un accident. S'était délibéré.

-Vous pouvez nous en dire plus ?

-Naruto n'écoutait plus. Déjà il était reparti dans ses souvenirs en entendant ce qu'avait dit l'Uchiha.

_Sasuke avait enlevé son haut et avait mis le pull du blond. Sous le parapluie ils étaient partis ensemble après que le blond l'ait invité à venir chez lui. Sasuke était rentré dans sa maison où régner un bazar sans nom. Le blond y évoluait pourtant sans problème et le fit s'asseoir, partant vers sa cuisine où il monta sur une chaise pour atteindre un placard. Quand il revint un moment plus tard, il lui tendit un chocolat chaud. Et après il disparut dans sa chambre pour lui ramener d'autres vêtements. Il y fut un peu à l'étroit et n'ouvrait plus la bouche. Naruto se souvenait parfaitement s'être assis en face de lui et l'avoir regarder boire son chocolat du bout des lèvres._

_Sasuke l'avait dévisagé et il n'avait cessé de sourire. Le brun était glacial, pourtant il ne partait pas. Sasuke s'endormit à un moment et se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Naruto regardait la télévision et il bougea juste un peu la tête pour faire de même. S'était la première personne qui n'avait pas un regard apitoyé en le regardant, il se demandait ce qu'il en adviendrait s'il savait. Le soir venu il partit. Et Naruto crut qu'il ne le reverrait jamais d'aussi près. Pourtant le lendemain matin sa sonnette avait carillonnée dans un boucan d'enfer, à la porte était Sasuke qui entra sans qu'il ne l'invite. Il resta là sur le canapé, la journée entière, bougeant à peine. Alors Naruto lui avait raconté sa vie, qu'il n'avait pas connue ses parents, du moins qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Qu'il avait ensuite vécu avec son tuteur qui l'avait abandonné et tout ce qui s'ensuivait. Sasuke repartit le soir aussi silencieux qu'à son arrivée. Pourtant de la journée il n'avait rien dit et l'avait écouter. _

_Le lendemain il l'avait vu à l'école, et cette fois au lieu de l'éviter soigneusement, Sasuke était venu près de lui. Naruto avait ri, vraiment heureux, perdant son air un peu dur que Sasuke lui avait vu depuis son arrivée ici. Souvent Naruto était maladroit, très vite il l'appela Usuratonkachi. Au début Naruto n'avait pas aimé ça, mais la petite lueur d'amusement au fond de ses yeux le fit plié. Alors pour s'amuser il avait commencer à l'appeler Teme, et depuis ils s'insultaient mais savaient que cela ne représentait que rarement leurs pensées profonde. Sasuke était toujours assez réservé, mais rapidement avec lui ça avait évolué. Un peu plus ouvert, un peu plus à l'aise. Un peu plus lui comme jamais personne n'avait réussi à le faire redevenir. Sa garde s'était baissée._

_Le premier week end Sasuke était revenu et avait décidé de faire le ménage. Il ne supportait pas le désordre de l'appartement. Naruto l'avait aidé de bon cœur en rouspétant quand même de temps en temps. Mais jamais il ne s'était autant amusé. Le brun avait été un peu malade à cause du temps qu'il avait passé sous la pluie à errer, et en étant à ses cotés, Naruto avait vu que d'autres enfants s'étaient moqués de lui alors que des adultes avaient parlés à voix basse. Ce week end là Sasuke était monté avec lui sur le toit de l'immeuble et avait regardé le ciel longtemps en silence. Puis sa voix s'était élevée, Sasuke avait raconté chaque détail de ce qui l'avait autant traumatisé. Et Naruto avait décidé de ne jamais l'abandonner._

Il entendit une porte claquer, de nouveau il sortit de sa torpeur pour voir une jeune femme venir à eux l'air important, forçant le respect de part ses yeux vifs. Elle stoppa juste devant eux et elle salua les deux policiers.

-C'est moi qui vous ais appeler Anko, Iruka. D'après ce que…

-Oui, on est venu leurs parlés Tsunade. Donc…

-Pardon ! mais Naruto ! Naruto comment il va ? Il…Il…

-…tu es de sa famille ?

-…Je suis comme un frère pour lui.

-Mais tu n'es pas de sa famille.

-S'il vous plaît ! me faites pas ça ! dites moi ! s'il vous plaît ! s'il vous plaît !

-…Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Cela allait contre son devoir, pourtant il lui faisait pitié. Connais-tu un membre de sa famille ? je pourrais lui dire et il t'informera de…

-IL A ETE ABANDONNE ! il n'a plus personne ! il a pas de parents ! et son tuteur a disparu depuis des années !!! Je suis tout ce qui lui reste et qui pourrait s'apparenter à sa famille. S'il vous plaît, dites moi, dites moi !!!

-…il est dans le coma.

Un hurlement sinistre s'éleva, Sasuke était sur le point de s'écrouler et pourtant il tenait d'une poigne de fer la blouse du médecin qui lui faisait face. Les policiers essayaient de le retenir car dans son état hystérique ils avaient l'impression qu'il aurait pu la frapper.

-Répétez moi ça !!! REPETEZ POUR VOIR !

-Calmez vous jeune homme. Je vous l'ai dit, il…

-Sasuke. Calme toi. Ça n'arrangera rien.

-…

Gaara avait vu que Naruto tentait de le stopper et qu'il n'avait pas réussit, passant juste au travers de son corps. Alors il lui avait attrapé le bras et sa voix l'avait en quelque sorte apaisée. Il tremblait entre rage et désespoir et ses larmes avaient repris. Gaara le prit contre lui et le berça, lui tapotant le dos, regardant toujours Naruto droit dans les yeux. La dénommée Tsunade réajusta sa blouse et les deux autres lâchèrent leurs poignes. Sasuke mit un certain temps à se calmer, et si quelqu'un l'avait croisé en cet instant dans la rue, il aurait sans doute pensé avoir à faire à un drogué.

-Personne d'autre que moi ne prendra soin de lui. Personne.

-….

-J'ai mon frère aîné dans cet hôpital. Il est en chambre privé. Lui aussi est dans le coma. Peut-on les mettre cote à cote ?

-…

-S'il vous plaît ?

-Votre frère ?

-Itachi Uchiha, chambre 666 de l'aile ouest. Il est là depuis quelques années.

-…Votre ami va encore passer quelques scanners, ensuite nous allons l'y amener en attendant que je trouve contact avec sa famille.

-Vous pourrez toujours chercher.

Sasuke les laissa là, essayant de voir par les vitres en hublot des portes de la salle d'opération comment Naruto allait. Son corps ne fut pas long à être prêt, ils l'emmenèrent donc le long des couloirs et Sasuke se tenait comme une mère poule près du lit roulant. Il semblait tellement inquiet.

_Naruto se souvenait de cette discussion sous le ciel immense. Il n'avait pu arrêter Sasuke. Ce dernier lui avait raconté qu'il avait un grand frère à l'hôpital et que ses parents étaient morts depuis environ un an. L'enfance de Sasuke avait été comme celle de toute autre enfant, même s'il n'avait jamais était vraiment aimé de son père à son avis. Son frère aîné avait été le préféré et malgré sa jalousie pour cela, il l'aimait aussi._

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de l'aîné, ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, dormant toujours paisiblement dans son lit immaculé et froid. Une fois le lit de Naruto mis en place et rassuré de son état, Sasuke alla jusqu'à celui de son frère et le regarda un moment. Gaara n'était pas à l'aise, il ne savait pas quoi faire et prit juste place sur un siège.

_Sasuke revoyait sans cesse la scène de cette nuit de pleine lune. Cette nuit où son frère n'avait plus supporter son sort et où il avait décidé d'en finir. Lorsqu'il avait su, Naruto n'avait rien dit, son regard s'était assombri mais il n'avait rien dit des bêtises habituelles qui lui avaient déjà été dites. Naruto avait juste sourit tendrement et l'avait serré dans ses bras un court instant avant de se coucher à ses cotés en lui tenant la main. Et ce jour là Sasuke s'était senti libéré et avait souri._

_Et cela même alors que chaque image hantait encore son esprit. Il entendait encore les éclats de voix, il se revoyait descendre l'escalier en colimaçon du petit manoir familial, longeant les murs du couloir froid et noir qu'il n'aimait emprunter la nuit venue. Il avait trouvé les trois autres membres de sa famille, sa mère en peignoir hurlait, son père seulement vêtu d'un pantalon lui faisait peur rien qu'à sa tête et son frère avait l'air d'un fou. Itachi, son frère tant aimé, était en boxer, et son corps si blanc luisait presque dans le rayon de lune dans lequel il se baignait près de la fenêtre du salon. Dans la main de son frère il avait vu scintiller la lame du katana qu'ils se transmettaient de génération en génération. Il avait vu le coup s'abattre et sa mère s'affaissée alors qu'elle s'était interposée entre l'arme et son mari. Le coup avait été mortel du premier coup. Et son père avait grogné comme un ours avant de se jeter en avant, après plusieurs coups Sasuke avait vu la lame pourfendre son père en pleine gorge. Itachi tremblait, il l'avait vu et il se recula de cet acte qu'il venait de commettre, retirant la lame de la place où elle s'était logée. Le sang avait giclé et avait recouvert son frère pratiquement des pieds à la tête._

_Itachi avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, il avait lâché l'arme et tremblait de tous ses membres en reculant encore de deux pas. Lentement il avait tourné les yeux vers lui et c'est alors que Sasuke s'était entendu hurler de peur et de douleur face à ce qu'il venait de voir. Et Itachi qui avait tourné la tête vers lui, ses yeux suivant mais ayant comme du mal à comprendre la présence de son cadet, émit une plainte, un sanglot déchiré qu'il avait restreint, puis était tombé à genoux en pleurant encore et encore, baignant dans le sang de ses parents morts. Sasuke n'avait pas bougé, il continuait simplement de hurler de plus belle. C'est bien plus tard qu'il avait lui-même appelé les secours en pensant que les médecins pourraient encore sauver sa famille. Il n'y avait plus rien eut à faire. Et il avait haïs son frère de toute son âme. _

_Maintenant encore il se rappelait des mains qui s'étaient posées sur lui pour l'amener dans une voiture de police à destination du commissariat pour qu'il puisse dire ce qu'il savait. Il ne savait rien à l'époque, son frère avait tout fait pour qu'il ne sache pas, préférant se faire haïr que de détruire ses illusions que Sasuke avait tant aimé croire. Il ne supportait plus qu'on le touche depuis, toutes ces mains froides ou qui se croyaient parfois chaleureuses, tout comme ces regards de fausse compassion. Il se rappelait de ce qu'il venait juste de se passer et du dégoût ressenti lorsque l'ambulancier l'avait touché. Il ne voulait plus de contact, il se mit à détester les foules, les gestes qui se voulaient tendre par pitié et les regards de chiens battus qu'il attirait. Le sien était devenu noir et dure, sa bouche oublia comment sourire et il préféra ne plus parler._

Naruto était sur que Sasuke se rappelait de ce que l'homme dans le lit devant lui, lui avait fait des années auparavant. Et pourtant avec douceur il lui caressait le visage, redessinant le contour d'une joue. Sasuke murmura silencieusement quelques paroles, n'osant pas le faire à haute voix devant Gaara. Laissant ensuite son frère il retourna vers Naruto et ce dernier décida de se tourner vers Gaara. Mais celui-ci ne le regardait plus, il fixait un coin de pièce sombre et était un peu plus pale qu'à son habitude. Naruto se tourna pour voir ce qu'il observait avec tant de minutie et vit se découper une silhouette. Cela l'intrigua et il fit un pas pour s'enquérir de la personne avant de la reconnaître. Il stoppa d'un coup, sa mémoire s'amusant encore à lui faire revivre quelques souvenirs.

_Longtemps Sasuke n'avait voulu lui dire ce qui était arrivé à Itachi, après qu'il l'eut quitté pour vivre avec Kakashi. Presque trois ans plus tard il le fit. Ils avaient alors douze ans et pour la première fois il lui dit que son frère se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital psychiatrique car il était instable mentalement. Cela l'avait interloqué, après tout, Sasuke avait toujours parlé de son frère avec haine et préférait donc éviter le sujet et ce jour là sans raison il l'avait dit calmement. S'était son tuteur qui voulait qu'il aille le voir, et Sasuke avait besoin de le dire à quelqu'un, une personne qui ne le jugerait pas et continuerait de l'aimer de la même manière. Mais son tuteur eu beau insisté, Sasuke avait refusé catégoriquement, il ne voulait pas, s'en était presque viscéral. Alors Kakashi avait demandé à Naruto de convaincre Sasuke et il s'en était toujours voulu par la suite d'y être arrivé. Il lui avait tout de même fallu deux ans pour arriver à ses fines et diverses stratégies pour ne pas se faire haïr de son meilleur ami. _

_L'année de ses quinze ans, Sasuke avait finalement acquiescé en silence mais il voulait que Naruto fusse avec lui lors de leur réunification. Sasuke avait gardé le silence et ses yeux qui avaient perdu toute vigueur étaient devenus froids et mauvais à mesure qu'il arrivait à destination. S'était pire que d'habitude, Naruto avait retrouvé le petit enfant haineux qu'il avait rencontré des années auparavant. Il se rappelait encore des murs blancs qui auraient rendu fou n'importe qui alors que d'autres malades hurlaient à pleins poumons où jouaient seuls dans leurs coins, certains se balançant d'avant en arrière. Ils étaient entrés dans une pièce un poil plus chaleureuse, et un jeune homme cinq ans plus âgé qu'eux se tenait près de la fenêtre barrée d'une grille pour qu'il n'y ait pas de défenestration. Il rattachait ses longs cheveux qu'il caressait avec soin pour se faire une queue de cheval et ses yeux semblaient si doux, si calme. Quand il avait vu son petit frère ses yeux si noirs s'étaient troublés, un peu de joie et de peur, tellement de tristesse. _

_Sasuke avait couru jusqu'à lui et l'avait agrippé de toute sa force d'adolescent, le soulevant à bout de bras pour lui hurler sa haine et sa colère. Itachi ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer, il avait tant espéré recevoir le pardon de son frère, mais il ne reçut que insultes et colère. On les sépara et Naruto le calma, le tenant contre lui, demandant aux autres de le laisser tranquille. Dans un murmure il demanda au blond de sortir d'ici, alors Naruto l'avait exaucé en jetant un dernier regard à l'aîné. Itachi semblait détruit, cassé, il pleurait. Et Naruto peinait à penser qu'il eut pu commettre l'horrible crime que son meilleur ami lui avait expliqué. _

_Sasuke ne voulait plus voir ses yeux noirs quand ils se reflétaient dans un miroir où un reflet, alors il avait depuis mit des lentilles rouges, aimant cette couleur qui choquait les autres et les obligeait le plus souvent à détourner le regard. Pourtant peu de temps après, ils apprirent que Itachi avait cherché à se suicider et était tombé dans le coma. Sasuke avait reçu une lettre quelques jours avant mais ne l'avait pas lu et n'avait pas non plus désirer ensuite aller voir son frère sur son lit de mort. Naruto lui avait alors arraché la lettre des mains, quitte à se faire insulter de tous les noms connus du brun et avait lu la lettre. Quand Sasuke avait vu sa tête ce jour là, il lui arracha le bout de papier et lut l'écriture fine et penchée de son frère aîné. Itachi lui racontait tous. Tous ce qui lui avait toujours manqué pour comprendre le meurtre de ses parents. Et ils en eurent la confirmation plus tard par l'enquêteur en charge de l'affaire à l'époque._

_Le père de Sasuke, cet homme qu'il respectait et dont il avait un peu peur, cet homme qu'il avait en si haute estime, cet homme avait violé son frère pendant des années. Il s'attaquait à Itachi dès qu'il le voulait, et jamais sa mère ne s'était interposée, elle fermait les yeux, aimant son mari au détriment de son fils. Ce soir là, Itachi avait voulu se défendre, il était arrivé à bout de patience. Pour se protéger il avait pris la lame si fine et tranchante. Jamais il n'avait pensé à les tuer, il voulait juste que tous s'arrêtent et se protéger. Et son père avait menacé de s'en prendre à Sasuke, alors Itachi avait voulu le protéger, il se souvenait d'avoir ressentie l'urgence d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sa mère n'aurait pas du s'interposer, Itachi n'avait pas voulu la blesser, encore moins la tuer. Et son père, il avait tout simplement voulu le tenir éloigné, mais il avait tellement eu peur en le voyant venir à lui avec un masque de colère pure sur la face. Itachi lui demandait pardon, disant qu'il n'avait pas pensé à lui cette nuit là, du moins pas vraiment, qu'il avait juste voulu que tout s'arrête une bonne fois pour toute et que jamais cela ne se répète. Finalement il écrivait qu'il allait en finir avec lui-même pour se faire pardonner._

_Ce jour là Sasuke avait lâché la lettre et s'était mis à courir tellement vite que Naruto avait eut du mal à le suivre. Kakashi mit au courant de son envie de voir son frère, ils l'avaient rejoint. Naruto se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour là, lorsqu'il avait retenu Sasuke de chuter au sol, effondré de voir son frère si pâle et en train de mourir dans son lit, branché à toutes les machines possibles. Naruto l'avait soutenu jusqu'au pied du lit, Sasuke pleurait et tremblait. Et il hurla à Itachi qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner après ce qu'il venait de lui révéler dans sa lettre d'adieu. Petit à petit Itachi avait repris des couleurs. Et depuis Itachi était dans le coma et était dans cet hôpital dans une chambre privée avec le summum du luxe que pouvait offrir cet établissement et l'héritage bien pourvu de Sasuke. Un an plus tard, à 16 ans il s'était fait émancipé, alors il avait emménagé deux étages aux dessus de chez Naruto, permettant ainsi à Kakashi de reprendre le cours normal de sa vie. _

Cet homme qui avait tant souffert et qui avait fait souffrir son cadet était à présent assis dans le coin de la pièce. Naruto le regarda un moment, s'attendant à le voir bouger comme lui mais ce n'était pas le cas. Itachi aurait tout aussi bien pu être une statue de marbre. Naruto s'approcha à pas chaloupés et s'accroupit juste devant lui.

-Bonjour Itachi. Le brun leva la tête sortant apparemment de son petit monde.

-…oh…toi. Son nouveau frère.

-C'est lui qui l'a dit ?

-Non. C'est l'impression que j'ai eu en vous voyant il y a ….longtemps. Que fais tu là ? pourquoi me vois tu ?

-Je suis tombé dans le coma. Tout comme toi.

-…

-Pourquoi tu ne sors pas d'ici ?

-Parce que je n'ai rien à faire. Et il s'en sort mieux sans moi.

-…si tu étais là, il irait mieux.

-Non. Tout irait plus mal. Tout n'irait que plus mal. Sasuke est bien mieux avec toi et sans moi. Quand il vient ici, il ne parle que de toi.

-…peut être parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre ? si tu revenais, il y aurait tant de…

-Non. Non ! laisse moi.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant le passage à Tsunade qui alla jusqu'à Sasuke. Naruto la regarda sortir de la paperasse et en discuter avec Sasuke. Gaara en retrait derrière eux continuait de les fixer tout les deux. Elle mit au point les autorisations, n'ayant trouvé personne d'autre pour s'occuper de son corps pour le moment et décida que le laisser dans cette chambre ne pourrait pour le moment n'être qu'un bien. Naruto regardait la face ravagée de Sasuke, il n'aurait jamais pensé le voir ainsi touché par son cas, même il aurait plutôt pensé le voir agir comme Gaara. Assis à coté de Itachi, il sentit sa colère monter en lui inexorablement et elle éclata calmement, n'en étant que plus inquiétante.

-…s'il te détestait vraiment il t'aurait demandé de mourir ce jour là Itachi et non pas de vivre.

-…

-Et si tu voulais vraiment mourir et tout oublié, alors tu devrais le faire. Au moins il serait malheureux une bonne fois pour toute mais il arrêterait d'espérer te revoir un jour ouvrir les yeux. Je ne te pensais pas si lâche. Je ne t'aurais jamais pensé lâche.

-…le regard de Itachi était plus que rond. Quand Naruto venait avec Sasuke habituellement il restait en retrait et se taisait. Et de ce poste d'observation qu'il avait depuis des années, il ne l'avait jamais vu méchant et blessant.

-Toute les choses blessantes qu'il t'a dit, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas compris. Et quand il a su, pendant des jours j'ai du faire mon possible pour lui remonter le moral. Ça a été dur et laborieux. Il t'aime. Et moi. Moi je ne l'abandonnerais pas. Jamais. Il a besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin de lui. c'est peut être pour ça que je dois plus ressembler à son frère que toi qui l'ais vraiment.

-…

-Et c'est pas un coma qui va m'empêcher d'être près de lui. je vais trouver une putain de solution pour me réveiller tu vas voir !

Itachi voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. De toute manière Naruto s'était éloigné de lui pour rejoindre Sasuke qui signait des papiers avec conviction. Gaara se tenait à sa droite et regarda Naruto venir avec une certaine appréhension. Ce dernier ne stoppa de le fixer que pour poser son regard sur Sasuke. Il essayait de le toucher, de le réconforter et le soutenir comme il l'avait toujours fait.

-Gaara, tu peux m'entendre ?

-….le regard du roux s'était ouvert au maximum, et il regardait Naruto comme s'il avait été un démon.

-Non ! D'habitude ils n'ont pas conscience que je les vois. Sa voix avait été un murmure presque apeuré.

-Gaara ? tu parles à qui ? Sasuke tourna la tête à sa gauche mais ne voyait rien qu'une fenêtre et un rideau.

-Je…non. A personne. Je marmonnais tout seul.

-Le contre coup de l'accident ? vous avez peut être des visions ou…

-Non. Tout va bien. C'était…c'était rien.

-Quelqu'un viens vous chercher jeune homme ?

-Ma…ma sœur va arrivé.

-Et vous Sasuke ?

-Je…je peux rester là ce soir ?

-Il ne vaut mieux pas rester seul à mon avis. Un peu de soutien ne vous ferait pas de mal.

-Je n'ai plus personne. Ma seule famille est ici. Les larmes de Sasuke roulèrent sur ses joues en deux minces sillons.

-Je vois. Peut être un ami.

-Sasuke. Sakura avait l'air d'être proche de vous deux non ? Et si tu la mettais au courant ?

-Sakura. Oui. Oui. Je…je vais l'appelé. L'air un peu absent et de manière automatique, Sasuke attrapa son portable et du s'y reprendre à deux fois pour trouver le bon numéro.

-Je vous laisse, je repasserais plus tard, je veux bien vous laisser rester jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne vous prendre.

Tsunade trouvait que Gaara semblait un peu bizarre, voir distant, mais en même temps il avait subi un très grand choc. S'inquiétant peu pour lui finalement, elle s'en alla, courant au devant de nouveaux cas. Le silence retomba d'un coup, s'installant même dans les recoins de pièce. Un bip se faisait juste entendre parfois et Sasuke s'acharnait sur son portable car personne ne lui répondait. Il s'éloigna des deux malades, ne sachant si passer un appel n'allait pas dérégler les appareils et se laissa tomber d'un bloc sur un siège, l'air extenué et complètement dépassé par les événements. Quelque chose de plus l'aurait sans doute achevé. Il eut l'air soulagé lorsque son interlocuteur décrocha enfin après trois rappels automatiques.

-Sakura, c'est Sasuke !

-Sasuke ? la conversation était parfaitement audible car il avait mit le haut parleur sans s'en rendre compte. Pourquoi tu m'appelles si tard ? qu'est ce…

-Naruto ! c'est Naruto ! viens. Il faut que tu viennes. Sakura, Naruto…viens…viens !

-Oui. D'accord j'arrive. Calme toi ok. J'arrive. Tu me fais peur là. Où êtes vous ?

-A…à l'hôpital central. Sasuke regarda vers le lit de son frère, il n'avait jamais dit à Sakura qu'il avait un frère. Fermant les yeux il continua. Fais vite.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il faisait à l'hôpital, il raccrocha. Sasuke se sentait au bord du gouffre, chaque seconde le poids sur ses épaules s'alourdissait. Il avait peur que son souffle ne puisse plus s'effectuer normalement, il avait tant de mal à respirer. La voix de Sakura était devenue de plus en plus inquiète, et elle avait comprit rapidement l'urgence de son appel. D'ailleurs il ne l'appelait qu'en cas de problème, alors quand il l'avait entendu faire cliqueter les clefs de sa porte, il avait préféré raccrocher avant de perdre le peu de contrôle qui lui restait. Sasuke se mit à fixer son portable un instant, se demandant si le blond n'allait pas l'appeler pour lui dire que tout cela n'était qu'une blague ou une caméra caché. Un pas se fit entendre et en levant les yeux il aperçut Gaara qui reculait vers la porte, fixant le vide devant lui. Naruto lui avait parlé de ces drôles d'attitudes qu'il avait parfois.

Gaara maintenait le regard de Naruto et il le défendait silencieusement de l'approcher. Lorsque Naruto fit un pas vers lui, Gaara en fit deux en arrière. Naruto se demandait s'il pouvait lui parler, s'il comprendrait simplement. Car Gaara semblait plus suspicieux que jamais et un rien l'aurait fait fuir. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et il alla ouvrir sous le regard de Sasuke. Ce dernier avait semble-t-il réussi à se recomposer une face et une attitude. Devant lui se tenait une jeune femme blonde à l'air furieux mais inquiet et un jeune homme dont la chevelure était presque la même que la sienne.

-Gaara ! ça va ? tu n'as rien ? cette imbécile de fille à l'accueil m'a dit de venir sans…non tu vas bien ! et la blonde continuait d'examiner le jeune homme sous toute les coutures alors que le regard de l'autre derrière elle se portait sur les alités.

-Temari. Baisse d'un ton tu…

-Oh laisse moi tranquille Kankuro si j'ai envie de…

-Temari. S'il te plaît. Ne hurle pas. Mes amis sont là.

-Tes amis ? tu as des amis toi ? Temari regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Sasuke qui la salua à peine.

-Pourquoi mes ? puisqu'il n'y en a qu'un ?

-L'autre est là bas. La main de Gaara se leva et pointa le lit de Naruto.

-Il…il est…

-Dans le coma.

-Coma…allons nous en ! je t'avais dit de ne jamais mettre un orteil dans un hôpital Gaara ! pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté ! allez, viens, on s'en va.

-Mais Naruto il…

-Tu ne l'écoutes pas, il t'entraînera avec lui ! tu veux que ça recommence ? allez viens. Kankuro, va préparer la voiture. Il ne faut pas le laisser ici.

Sasuke regardait le trio alors que la jeune fille paniquait presque se demandant le sens de ses paroles. Elle regardait à son tour autour d'elle, attrapant Gaara par le manche de son tee shirt pour le tirer à elle et le faire venir dans le couloir. Pourtant Gaara résistait un peu et lança un regard non pas vers le lit mais juste sur sa droite. Assez rapide pour que seul Sasuke qui voyait sa face puisse voir le bref coup d'œil. Naruto s'était mis là et regardait la scène, découvrant pour la première fois la jeune femme dont il avait entendu parler. Par contre il découvrait l'existence du frère du roux qui n'avait pas l'air à l'aise.

-Tem…Kankuro venait de saisir les mains de sa sœur pour l'obliger à se calmer.

-Gaara, tu veux rester ici ? la voix sourde et attristée de Sasuke venait de s'élever calmement et ils s'étaient tous stoppés.

-….non Sasuke. Je vais rentrer avec ma sœur et mon frère. Je ne vais pas les inquiéter plus. Peux tu rester seul ?

-Hn. Sakura arrivera bientôt. Elle n'habite pas loin d'ici.

-On se voit plus tard ?

-On se voit plus tard.

Mais l'affirmation de Sasuke était un peu perdu dans l'air environnant, pas aussi forte qu'il l'aurait sans doute fait en temps normal. A nouveau il regardait le corps de Naruto puis dévia vers son frère. A nouveau il avait l'air absent. Et Gaara après un nouveau coup d'œil à sa droite referma la porte derrière lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari tenait son frère par le bras et le guidait à travers les couloirs comme si elle avait peur qu'il se prenne le moindre mur. Elle le menait en restant attentif à la moindre de ses expressions, l'éloignons des portes et des endroits silencieux. Elle voulait voir un médecin avant de partir pour savoir ce qu'il avait exactement et Gaara n'ouvrait pas la bouche restant pensif, se laissant faire. Son frère les laissa à l'accueil et partit vers le parking, Gaara prit place dans un siège d'attente alors que Temari parlait rapidement à Tsunade qui avait été demandée. Une ombre lui fit relever la tête, il pensait à sa sœur. Ce n'était pas elle.

-Où est Naruto !

-Chambre 666 de l'aile ouest Sakura. c'est par là bas.

-Et toi ça va ?

-Oui. Mais Naruto…

Gaara hésita un instant, après tout était ce à lui de lui dire quelque chose d'aussi énorme. Comment allait-elle réagir face à ça. Les mots n'arrivaient pas à passer ses lèvres, et il la fixait l'air un peu hébété. Temari se retourna au moment ou Sakura l'aidait à se lever de son siège pour qu'il l'amène au blond.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? dis moi !

-Il…

-Gaara, allons y !

-Attends Temari je…

-Tu ne vas pas rester ici ! tu n'as pas vu ta face, tu es blanc comme une craie. Viens. Et toi lâche le.

Les yeux féroces de Temari s'imposèrent dans les rétines vertes de Sakura qui recula d'un pas inconsciemment de peur de se prendre une baffe imprévue. Une fois arrivée à ce résultat, Temari amorça un pas vers la sortie, mais Gaara lâcha la main de sa sœur d'un geste brusque et il la regarda méchamment avant de se tourner vers Sakura. Il ne put vraiment soutenir son regard inquiet, cela lui rappelait bien trop de choses. Les souvenirs revenaient en lui en un flot qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Se mettant à trembler doucement, il pointa le couloir.

-Par là bas. Tu vas au bout tu tournes sur la gauche. Prends l'ascenseur pour aller au sixième et c'est au fond. Sasuke t'y attends.

-Sasuke ? et Naruto ? Où est Naruto ! Gaara !!! quelques personnes s'étaient retournées face à son éclat de voix, mais Sakura s'en fichait éperdument, elle ne lâchait pas des yeux son vis-à-vis.

-Il…je…une larme s'échappa du coin de l'un de ses yeux, s'écrasant rapidement au sol. Il…

-Va et dépêche toi. Le mec brun te le dira. Il n'avait pas l'air bien. Et toi tu me suis. Allez.

-Je peux marcher tout seul Temari.

Sa voix s'était faite dure et il enleva la main de la sienne, s'essuyant avec une certaine rage la larme qu'il avait eue. Gaara ne salua même pas Sakura, il regardait à droite et à gauche avec attention et elle ne comprit pas son saut de coté juste avant d'atteindre la porte. La blonde qui le suivait regarda au même endroit mais pas avec cette même frayeur dans les yeux, de toute manière Sakura ne vit rien qui aurait pu lui faire peur. Haussant les épaules et ayant d'autres chats à fouetter, elle tourna sur elle-même pour faire un pas et évita de justesse une collision avec un médecin qui courut jusqu'à un siège près de la porte où un homme semblait à moitié mort. Elle n'aimait pas les urgences et décida de ne pas s'y attarder plus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke venait d'entendre la porte claquer. Et il fit ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis tellement longtemps. Il se laissa aller. Ses larmes tombèrent semblant sans fin, et plus d'une fois il essaya de retenir un hoquet de peine. Il n'essaya même pas de se cacher, toujours assis, il mit son bras sur l'accoudoir et posa dans sa main sa face juste au niveau de ses yeux, pleurant tout son soule, restant ainsi pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol. Quelque fois son corps tressautait un peu plus violement sous ses pleurs qui devinrent au bout d'un moment silencieux. Naruto s'était accroupi devant lui et le regardait avec une peine tout aussi forte que celle de son compagnon. Il s'en voulait de lui faire si mal.

Sasuke le traversa pour se rendre dans la salle de bain où il se rinça la face. Il avait l'air d'avoir supporté de long mois de maladie. Son khôl avait coulé, ses cheveux ne ressemblaient plus à rien, il semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours et des nuits et sur son haut il y avait de larges tâches cramoisies. Avec une serviette immaculée, il enleva toute trace de maquillage, révélant des yeux rougis et gonflés. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une lentille rouge alors il l'enleva. Quand il retourna dans la pièce, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit au même moment. Sakura était là, la lumière dans son dos lui donnait une sorte de halo lumineux. Sasuke ne bougea pas, il n'arrivait plus à rien, il voulait juste s'écrouler d'un bloc et dormir encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Naruto le réveille comme il le faisait quelque fois quand il venait chez lui pour lui dire que ce n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

Mais les bruits, les odeurs, rien n'était faux. A moins qu'il ne soit devenu fou. Et si le meurtre de ses parents ne l'avait pas fait sombrer, alors ce n'allait sûrement pas être le cas aujourd'hui. Sakura le regardait et elle eut un coup d'œil vers le lit. Elle sursauta et hésita un instant sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais elle alla directement vers Sasuke et le prit dans ses bras. Car elle savait que si le brun était dans cet état, alors elle ne pouvait rien pour Naruto. Sasuke resta stoïque un moment et puis ses mains s'agrippèrent dans le dos de la jeune fille et il se cambra en avant, nichant sa face dans le cou de la rosée. Il n'arrivait plus à pleurer, plus vraiment. Juste quelques larmes tombèrent et puis ce fut fini. Sakura lui tapota dans le dos, le frottant parfois dans un geste de réconfort et ne pensa pas pour une fois à la situation de proximité qu'il y avait entre eux deux mais tourna doucement les yeux vers les lits. Naruto ne réagissait pas et l'autre homme lui était inconnu même s'il ressemblait fortement à celui qu'elle avait dans les bras. Sasuke la laissa et alla vers le lit de Naruto pour s'asseoir à son pied, gardant les yeux sur le visage endormit comme s'il attendait qu'il se réveille.

-Sasuke ?

-Naruto est…il est dans le coma.

-Que…hein ?

-On s'est quitté plus tôt dans la soirée, mais nous et Gaara on a continué un peu. Naruto voulait aller dans un de ses restos favoris. Gaara ne pouvait pas boire plus, il nous a suivi mais a perdu son portefeuille au milieu de la route. En voyant qu'il avait du mal à revenir vers nous, je l'ai rejoins. Et avant que je le réalise, Naruto nous poussait à terre car une voiture nous fonçait dessus.

-Sa…

-Naruto à tout prit. Gaara n'a rien eu à part des écorchures. Moi pareil. Naruto a eu des côtes brisées, et son pied aussi était en miette. Il mettra un moment à s'en remettre. Une de ses épaules était déboîtée et il avait plusieurs hémorragies internes. Et puis…et puis je sais plus. L'un des médecin m'a dit qu'il a amoindrit l'impact en sautant et en ne se prenant finalement que le haut du pare brise et un bout du toit. S'il n'avait pas sauté à temps, il serait certainement mort. Et la police n'a trouvé aucune empreinte de frein sur le bitume. C'était voulu.

-Qui…qui aurait voulu…

-Je suis sur que c'est ce connard. Et si je le croise je le bute. Je…

-SASUKE ! non ! si tu fais ça…si tu fais ça…jamais il ne te pardonnerait de gâcher ta vie pour lui de cette manière.

-…d'accord.

Mais son accord avait été à peine audible. Sasuke fixait Naruto sans un répit. Et Sakura s'approcha enfin du lit et caressa sa face. Il avait l'air si paisible ainsi, bien trop. Et ses larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Elle percutait totalement à présent ce qu'il se passait. Naruto regardait depuis le début ses deux meilleurs amis, et il comprenait combien il les aimait. Il adorait Sakura pour ses paroles et Sasuke de s'être montrer ainsi, même à son insu, autant toucher par son sort.

-De qui parlais tu Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

-Quand tu disais que tu savais qui s'était ?

-Naruto…tu sais que Naruto est…

-Gay ? oui.

-Il ne sort qu'avec des abrutis. Je lui ai dit de ne pas continuer avec ce mec mais il m'a écouté que bien trop tard. Ce connard ne faisait que le harcelé. Et dernièrement j'ai été trop pris par mes compétitions pour m'en rendre compte. Tchhh.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Moi-même je n'ai pas vu qu'il pouvait avoir des problèmes. Tu sais bien qu'il joue très bien lorsqu'il veut cacher les problèmes qu'il a.

-Hn.

-…

-Je ne veux pas le laisser là seul. Il viendra finir son boulot. Il viendra. J'en suis sur.

Les yeux qu'il avait lui firent peur. Ils devenaient de plus en plus mauvais, froids et glacial, méconnaissable. Jamais elle n'avait vu de tels yeux chez lui. Naruto n'essayait plus de se montrer il avait compris que seul Gaara le voyait et que ce dernier avait peur de lui. Sakura bougea alors et se pencha un peu vers l'autre coté de la pièce. Sasuke ne la voyait pas, il regardait toujours Naruto, l'air de plus en plus déterminé.

-Dis Sasuke, qui c'est ?

-Hu ?

-Lui, le mec là dans le lit ?

-C'est…juste mon frère.

-Ton…

Mais à son air elle vit que Sasuke n'était pas disposé à en parler. Il semblait ennuyé et gêné dans sa contemplation du blond. Alors Sakura n'osa rien dire de plus, elle lança un dernier regard à l'homme qui dormait près de son ami et distingua dans la pénombre des traits aussi attirants que ceux de Sasuke. Naruto observait Sasuke, il savait que ce dernier n'avait jamais mis personne au courant mis à part lui. Même sous sa face si calme il devait appréhender la réaction de la jeune femme, Naruto le savait, après tout il était celui qui le connaissait le mieux. Mais à son grand soulagement Sakura ne fit aucun commentaire de plus, elle se planta à coté de lui en lui tendant la main pour qu'il s'en aille, mais buté le brun l'ignora.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Il doit penser Naruto mort. Et il ne viendra pas vérifier. Après tout tu as bien du prévenir les flics non ?

-Hn.

-Je le savais. Donc si il ne veut pas se faire choper, il évitera de se montrer.

-Et s'il appelle pour se renseigner ? la frimousse de Sasuke devenait féroce à mesure que les secondes passaient.

-Allons leur demander de ne rien dire à personne. Viens. Allez Sasuke. Viens.

Il alla à sa suite, et avant de sortir, Naruto regarda une dernière fois son corps et celui de Itachi avant de mirer son fantôme dans le coin de la pièce qui n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce. Le temps devait être vraiment lent ainsi, une vrai punition. Chaque seconde qui s'égrène ressemblant à chaque pas un peu plus à une éternité terne et morne. Naruto traversa la porte et suivit ses deux camarades qui allaient jusqu'à la petite salle de garde de l'étage. Ils y trouvèrent une jeune femme qui malgré son air sympathique leur répondit de manière assez stricte avant d'appeler Tsunade qui suivait le dossier. Cette dernière mis cinq minutes à arriver, moitié courant moitié galopant, et aurait jurer à gorge déployée de l'avoir fait venir pour rien si elle n'avait été dans un hôpital au milieu de la nuit. Cependant elle écouta ses arguments et décida de le changer de chambre. Mais Sasuke refusa de laisser son frère là et décida de louer une chambre privée dans le quartier protégé de l'hôpital.

Après un bon moment de discute, Tsunade se laissa convaincre que la sécurité de son patient était importante. Et Sasuke, moyennant une petite somme put mettre son frère dans la même chambre. Naruto les suivit alors dans le déménagement de son corps et de celui de son frère, l'un suivant l'autre vers la chambre de libre. Elle était un poil plus petite mais confortable et portait quelques traces de couleurs bleues sur les murs avec un minuscule tableau de paysage. Itachi avait suivit le cortège d'un pas apathique et en silence puis avait à peine lever ses yeux onyx sur la salle avant de rejoindre le coin le plus sombre de celle-ci. Rien que pour ça Naruto le trouva antipathique, et pourtant s'était rare qu'il n'aimait pas quelqu'un. Cependant il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, pensant que Itachi avait des raisons d'êtres ainsi, et cela même si elles ne lui convenaient pas.

Quand Sasuke fut certain que ceux qui étaient sa famille fussent en sécurité, il accepta de sortir de l'hôpital. Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, il réfléchissait déjà au fait que Hidan pourrait le suivre pour savoir si Naruto était mort où pas et qu'il devrait se faire discret pour ses visites. En passant dans un couloir il attrapa un bandage et se l'enroula autour du bras pour faire croire qu'il devrait peut être revenir. En même temps son poignet lui faisait plus mal que jamais, mais il y pensa à peine. Dans le parking il monta derrière le scooter rose de Sakura et cala bien sa face dans le casque qu'elle lui fourra dans les mains pour être méconnaissable. Malgré tout, il s'était assez reprit pour avoir un minimum de fierté.

Sakura conduisait le plus prudemment possible, même si le soleil se levait déjà. Elle déposa Sasuke devant chez lui, mais ne voulait pas partir. Elle voulait tant l'aider, mais il la repoussa quand elle s'accrocha à son bras. Il regardait dans la rue, cherchant apparemment quelque chose. Elle voulait en savoir plus, mais Sasuke ne lui aurait sans doute jamais parlé plus que de raison, elle l'avait comprit lorsqu'elle avait vu son frère dont il ne lui avait jamais parlé. Elle n'était pas aussi importante qu'elle l'aurait voulu dans sa vie. Naruto lâcha enfin l'arrière de la moto où il avait réussi à s'agripper, il avait l'impression de pouvoir le faire sur les objets inanimés s'il se concentrait suffisamment. Sasuke salua Sakura un peu trop raide et formel à son goût et tourna les talons.

Sasuke était chez lui, il avait juste eu un bref coup d'œil vers l'appartement inutilisé de son ami en continuant de gravir les marches jusqu'à chez lui. Là il entra et Naruto le suivit. Il avait laissé Sakura quand elle était repartie sur son scooter après un long regard pour le brun qui la voyait à peine. Sasuke se déshabilla en plein milieu du salon, continuant sa route jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Naruto l'avait déjà vu en petite tenu, n'empêche que cela le gênait de le faire à son insu. Pourtant son regard fut attiré par un large bleu sur le ventre de Sasuke, sûrement qu'en tombant et en chutant sur Gaara s'était il pris son genoux ou quelque chose comme ça. Sasuke ne ressortait pas et Naruto commençait à s'inquiéter. Il voyait l'horloge ronde au mur dont les aiguilles poursuivaient leur course. Passant sa tête à travers le mur, il vit Sasuke assis dans la douche sous le jet d'eau bouillant et fumant. Il regardait dans le vide et ne bougeait pas. Naruto n'arrivait même pas à dire s'il pleurait ou pas.

En s'approchant Sasuke frissonna, comme s'il ressentait un froid sur sa peau. Un instant plus tard il s'essuyait sans grande conviction et il gagna sa chambre où il s'affala. Sasuke s'endormit d'une masse ne cherchant pas à lutter contre la fatigue. Cela était si rare. Alors Naruto se mit dans un coin et au bout d'un long, très long moment, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait dormir. Tandis qu'une pensée alla vers Itachi, il se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il n'avait pas eu faim depuis un moment alors qu'il grignotait toujours quelque chose, ce dont Sasuke lui en voulait énormément. Car il avait beau mangé comme un âne, jamais il ne prenait un gramme disgracieux. Et alors il hurla. Cela voulait dire plus aucun ramen jusqu'à son réveil.

Des coups à la porte se firent entendre. Sasuke se leva en maugréant de très mauvaise humeur et s'y rendit, ouvrant la porte à Sakura. Cette dernière n'ouvrit pas la bouche et Sasuke non plus. Il la fit rentrer, se changea rapidement, mit son ordinateur dans son sac, crapahutant entre les fringues que Naruto aimait laisser traîner dans le salon alors que lui avait horreur de ça. Ils partirent ensemble à pied, sachant que Sasuke ne serait pas aller dessus son scooter jusqu'à l'université. Sasuke pensait que travaillait lui ferait un bien fou phénoménale. Mais à peine fut-il arriver qu'il fut cueilli par un élève qui le chercher. Il avait raté son entraînement du matin. Sans pitié il l'envoya valser, Sakura se faisait petite à coté de lui. Elle ne l'avait vu ainsi que peu de temps, à son arrivée chez Kakashi et dont elle était la voisine. Pendant longtemps elle avait eu peur de lui parler, finalement s'était Naruto qui était venu vers elle et qui l'avait intégré à eux quand il l'avait vu pleuré. Elle n'avait pas d'amis à l'époque, du moins pas de vrais amis comme ils étaient devenus. (non je vais vous épargner la vie de Sakura mdr)

Sasuke se dirigea d'office vers l'accueil et Sakura le suivit un moment, mais il ne prêtait pas du tout attention à elle. Il prévint ainsi tous ceux qui le devaient du cas de Naruto et jura en sortant d'un bureau en se rendant compte qu'il ne connaissait pas les endroits où travailler Naruto à part là où il était aller le prendre la dernière fois. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller en cours, il n'était pas d'humeur. Pas du tout. En passant devant ses salles d'entraînements il se fit intercepter et il remit son entraîneur à sa place tout de suite. L'autre n'en revenait pas, jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi lui répondre.

Sasuke ne put plus rester là, à voir et à entendre tout les autres s'entraîner ainsi. Il sortit de l'établissement et fila jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il regardait toujours autour de lui avec l'impression d'être suivi. Naruto n'avait pas bougé de son lit, Itachi non plus. Et Sasuke se mit dans un siège de manière à les voir tout les deux. Il les mira ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un infirmier le soir lui dise de partir en le trouvant toujours là. Naruto était resté assis près de lui à le voir s'assombrir au fil des heures. Parfois il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que le brun pensait, et aujourd'hui était l'un de ces jours là. Quand il rentra, Sasuke ne s'excusa aucunement lorsqu'il buta contre un homme qui l'envoya chier mais n'osa aller plus loin en voyant ses yeux. Naruto détestait ça, ces yeux là étaient pratiquement ceux du gamin qu'il avait approché des années auparavant, et il avait toujours cru l'avoir fait disparaître définitivement.

Pendant quatre jours Sasuke continua ainsi, il essaya d'assister à quelques cours mais ne les supportait pas. Devenant agressif il envoya balader plusieurs personnes qui voulaient des nouvelles de Naruto car il ne s'absentait jamais habituellement et cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Surtout qu'ils avaient remarqué l'état du brun que ce soit aussi bien moralement que physiquement et l'absence de Gaara s'était aussi faite remarqué. Le jeune homme qui habituellement se mettait dans les derniers rangs en leur compagnie n'était plus venu depuis l'accident. Durant les cours, lorsque Sasuke fusillait tout le monde du regard, Naruto se balada dans les rangs inférieurs parmi ses autres connaissances et rejoignait par moment Sakura. Cette dernière essayait d'être attentive au cours, mais souvent elle rêvasser. Deux fois elle quitta le cours plus tôt, partant pleurer dans les toilettes. Et le soir, ce n'était plus l'infirmier qui allait demander à l'Uchiha de partir de la chambre d'hôpital. Mais s'était elle qui allait aux nouvelles et qui restait un moment avec lui silencieusement. Sur son conseil elle s'était faite discrète pour venir, et avait arrêté de passer par la porte principale.

Naruto ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait envie de savoir où était Gaara. Ils étaient en week end et ils ne l'avaient toujours pas vu de la semaine. Sasuke restait ténébreux du matin au soir et Sakura n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche. Rien n'avait changé dans son état, il n'essayait plus de parler à Itachi et s'inquiétait de plus en plus du sort du roux qu'il ne voyait pas. Sakura s'occupait de lui et profita du fait que Sasuke sorte pour aller voir Itachi. Elle ne le toucha pas mais pris place non loin de lui et ouvrit son ordinateur ouvrant des dossiers et se mit à lire. Naruto s'approcha et vit qu'elle écrivait l'un de ses pavés habituel. Sasuke venait de revenir dans la pièce, énervé mais taciturne il n'ouvrit pas la bouche et se terra dans son coin tout comme son frère.

Sasuke passait son temps entre son téléphone et la chambre lorsqu'il n'était pas jeté à moitié dehors. Le dimanche soir ce fut encore le cas, et Sakura avant de partir se pencha à l'oreille de Naruto pour lui dire de revenir le plus vite possible. Le blond juste à coté d'elle voulut lui dire qu'il faisait son possible, mais rien ne passa ses lèvres. Il était frustré alors que depuis des années l'être à ce point ne lui était pas arrivé. Sakura passa près de Sasuke et glissa sa main dans la sienne pour le tirer à sa suite, elle savait qu'il était furieux, mais il ne disait rien la suivant juste comme un chien en laisse. Lorsqu'elle le laissa ce soir là, ce fut comme tout les autres soirs.

-Sasuke, il faut que tu te reprennes tu…

-Oh ferme là t'es lourde. Tu comprends pas. Tu piges rien.

-Sas…

-LAISSE MOI.

Sasuke ne lui porta même pas un regard alors qu'en la repoussant elle était tombée sur les fesses. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, du moins était ce la sensation qui lui vint. Il gravissait les marches quatre à quatre et Naruto était plus qu'en colère contre le brun mais n'y pouvait rien. Sakura se releva tant bien que mal et ne put s'en aller tout de suite, préférant pleurer un bon coup avant de reprendre la route avec son scooter. Naruto la laissa et monta à la suite de Sasuke, vociférant sa colère en le traitant d'imbécile et lui disant de faire demi tour et de ne pas traiter ainsi Sakura. Mais Sasuke ne pouvait l'entendre et il le savait très bien, le seul à pouvoir le faire n'était pas là.

Naruto resta dans un coin de la pièce et regarda Sasuke s'affairait comme un lion en cage, tournant en rond dans la pièce principale. Il mangeait à peine, s'occupait peu de lui-même. Il ne s'était pas changé du week end et avait abandonné depuis l'accident son look habituel tout comme ses entraînements et ses études. Lorsqu'ils étaient venus le voir pour lui dire de venir, il leur avait ri à la face. Et en ce moment il écoutait de la musique bien trop fort et buvait au goulot du whisky. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Sasuke s'écroula un peu plus tard et ne pouvant dormir, Naruto décida d'errer un peu. Il alla chez Sakura, se rendant compte qu'il n'était jamais aller chez ses autres amis.

Il entra dans la maison en passant en travers de la porte et remonta directement le petit escalier qui était là. La chambre qu'il cherchait était accessible par un autre petit escalier dans un tout petit et étroit pan de mur qu'il gravit pour atterrir sous les combles. La pièce semblait vide, il y avait sur tout un mur d'innombrables photos d'eux et de quelques autres personnes qu'il connaissait plus où moins. La rosée était sur son lit et regardait en travers du plafond par sa fenêtre en silence. Ses yeux étaient rouges et dans sa main il y avait une photo d'eux trois lors d'une soirée faite quelques mois plus tôt avant qu'il ne connaisse Hidan. La porte s'ouvrit et une femme entra pour s'asseoir auprès d'elle, lui caressant les cheveux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sakura ? depuis une semaine tu es bizarre. Ce soir tu as oublié de manger et avant-hier aussi. Tu n'es pas anorexique au moins ?

-Non maman.

-Alors quoi ma fille ? il est arrivé quelque chose ? tu as raté ton semestre ?

-Non.

-…si tu ne me dis rien je ne peux pas t'aider tu sais.

-C'est Naruto.

-Naruto ? c'est lui qui a raté son année ? tu me diras avec tous les jobs qu'il cumule ce garçon. Ne t'en fais pas, il y a le rattrapage et…

-Non. Non c'est pas ça maman. Il a eu un accident, il est dans le coma.

-Naruto dans le coma ? mon dieu, que c'est il passé ?

-Il s'est fait renversé par une voiture.

La mère de Sakura la prit dans ses bras, il était rassuré, au moins elle aurait du soutient. Naruto retourna sur ses pas et retrouva Sasuke qui dormait. La semaine s'entama sur la colère grandissante du brun, il continuait d'appeler sur son portable et à s'énerver. Ce fut un matin, tôt, bien avant qu'il n'arrive à l'hôpital, que Naruto comprit qui était l'interlocuteur que Sasuke voulait joindre depuis un moment. Au lieu d'aller à l'hôpital, il se rendit au commissariat et demanda à voir les équipes qui s'étaient réunis pour échanger leurs informations.

-Nous vous avions dit de patienter Monsieur Uchiha. Nous n'avons toujours rien.

-Mais vous êtes la police putain de merde ! LA POLICE !

-Nous faisons notre possible. Nous remettons petit à petit jusqu'à lui et sommes en train de surveiller l'endroit où il dit vivre, mais personne n'y rentre. Donc pour le moment nous ne voulons pas le brusquer pour…

-PAS LE BRUSQUER ! vous voulez rire ! il n'a pas brusquer Naruto lui !!!

-Monsieur…

-PAS DE MONSIEUR ! JE VAIS VOUS EN METTRE DU MONSIEUR !!! Sasuke venait d'attraper Iruka par le col, et Anko lui attrapa l'avant bras pour les séparer.

-Calmez vous maintenant. La voix de Kurenaï avait claqué et fait taire toute les autres.

-Monsieur Uchiha. Nous savons que vous vous inquiétez, mais nous faisons notre possible pour retrouver l'agresseur de votre ami. Maintenant, excusez nous, mais vous connaissez la sortie.

-…Vous ne servez à rien.

Sasuke avait l'air plus impérieux que jamais, totalement furieux mais gardant ce trop plein en lui, ses yeux auraient tout aussi bien pu lancés des mauvais sort que l'ambiance n'aurait pu être plus glaciale. Il sortit de là et fit quelques pas, changeant de rue un peu plus loin. Son corps se mit à trembler et il se mit à hurler en frappant dans une poubelle qui se fissura finalement. Se calmant de cette manière, Sasuke prit appui sur un mur en brique cloisonnant un bâtiment et reprit son souffle petit à petit. Lâchant un jurant, Sasuke attrapa son téléphone dont il appuya la touche bis et s'énerva en voyant que l'autre ne répondait pas.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fout cet imbécile. Si je te le trouve…

Sasuke stoppa d'un coup sec. Un sourire inquiétant s'esquissa sur ses traits cireux. Il avança un peu et prit place sur un banc un peu plus loin et chercha dans la mémoire de son téléphone. Sasuke n'avait plus conscience du monde autour de lui, il ne voyait même pas que la pluie commençait à s'abattre doucement et qu'il se faisait mouiller. Il se redressa un peu, l'appareil à l'oreille et attendait que l'autre décroche. Des gens qui passaient en face sur l'autre trottoir évitèrent de le regarder trop longtemps et Naruto vint devant lui, espérant qu'il le verrait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Juugo ? hn, c'est Sasuke. Dis moi, tu te souviens du service que tu me devais ?

-Juugo ? Naruto ne connaissais pas cette personne et pourtant Sasuke lui parlait comme s'il le connaissait assez bien.

-Je veux que tu me trouves l'adresse d'un mec de l'université. Ouais j'ai déjà chercher dans l'annuaire vieux, ch'uis pas totalement con. Non il n'y avait rien. Sasuke commençait à perdre patience. Son nom ? Gaara no Subaku. Ouais j'attends.

Sasuke donnait de plus en plus l'air d'être un fou en fuite ou un psychopathe en attente d'une victime. Ses doigts pianotaient sur sa cuisse et l'une de ses jambes montrait son impatience en tapant en cadence sur le trottoir. Il ramena ses mèches en arrière, méconnaissable ainsi pour ceux qui ne l'aurait jamais vu malade sous son réel aspect.

-Tu l'as ? bien. Ok. Hm hm. C'est…ouais c'est ça. Ok. Merci Juugo.

Le sourire carnassier de Sasuke devint suffisant. Sasuke se leva de son banc et traversa la route, coupant à travers les petites rues pour se rendre à un arrêt bus, sans un regard pour les passants qui changeaient de chemin en le croisant de peur de se faire tuer s'il l'approchait de trop. Sasuke faisait peur. Ses habits lui collaient à sa peau bien trop pale, et ses yeux fous étaient vides de reflet et de lumière. Son sourire était toujours là, et son pas un peu automatique ne le rendait que plus inquiétant. Il arriva en même temps que le bus et y entra, posant de quoi se prendre un tickets que le vendeur lui donna en le regardant s'installer dans le fond du bus près de la dernière porte dans son rétroviseur. Le chauffeur redémarra sous la pluie et le silence, à peine chahuter par les chuintements d'un bébé.

* * *

_A suivre. Promis y'aura une fic sasunaru sans souffrance bientôt. (comment ça vous me croyez pas ? ben si ça existe même chez moi lol)_


	4. Chap 4 : le passé de Gaara

**A l'intention de The justice : mon disclaimer est dans mon profil c'est pour ça que je ne le met pas en début d'hist à chaque fois. Je l'ai fais une fois et en général. Ensuite : je sais pertinemment que ces perso ne sont pas miens et qu'il n'y a que la manière dont je mène l'hist qui l'est. Au passage ce n'est pas de la méchanceté ce que tu dis, je prends ça comme une ineptie, qui croirait que Naruto et Cie lui appartient ? Et si ça t'écorche les yeux de ne pas voir de disclaimer : bouton rouge en haut à droite de l'ordi. Merci. Au revoir.**

**Et pour les fautes je l'ai déjà dit : je fais des efforts mais je suis pas parfaite.**

**_flash back tjrs en italique._**

* * *

**N'aime que moi.**

_**Résumé 3**__ : Naruto dans le coma se met à suivre Sasuke. Il s'inquiète pour son meilleur ami, après tout, il connaît sa vie, son secret._

_**Chap 4 : Le passé de Gaara.**_

Naruto avait suivit Sasuke dans le bus et se tenait debout près de lui, regardant le visage de tout ces gens qui se reflétaient dans les vitres ou qui regardaient en coin Sasuke. S'il avait été là, il aurait lancé plus d'une remarque cinglante rien que pour ça. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, cela le fit grogner et se renfrogner. Sasuke descendit un moment plus tard aux abords d'un petit quartier résidentiel. Il marcha du coté des maisonnettes aux chiffres pairs et ne laissait pas un seul numéro échapper à son attention. Il trouva celui qu'il cherchait et sans gêne passa le petit portillon pour se rendre jusqu'à la porte. Naruto mit un moment à le traverser, sur la boite au lettre il avait vu le nom du résidents. Sasuke écrasait la sonnette d'un doigt et frappait à la porte de l'autre. Quand il l'ouvrit, Naruto reconnut Kankuro.

-Que…

-Tire toi de là, je dois voir Gaara.

-Hey !

Mais Sasuke avait déjà repoussé son vis-à-vis et s'engouffra dans la maison, s'imprégnant rapidement des lieux pour se faire une idée d'où il pourrait trouver Gaara. Derrière lui la porte se referma et Kankuro était décidé à remettre l'intrus à sa place, mais Sasuke lui fit une prise et l'envoya rouler un peu plus loin. Ramenant à nouveau ses mèches en arrière, il se mit à hurler.

-GAARA ! montre toi !!! GAARA !!!

-Hey tu vas te la fermer et…

-La ferme ! Sasuke lança à Kankuro un regard mauvais. GAARA !

-Je suis là Sasuke.

Gaara se tenait un niveau au dessus de lui, en haut de l'escalier mais ne le regardait pas directement. Il fixait un point près de lui, regardant Naruto droit dans les yeux. Gaara ne tremblait pas, ne bougeait pas. Et Naruto fut rassuré en le voyant même s'il ressentait un peu de colère en le voyant si bien portant et de ne pas être venu ne serait ce qu'une fois venir le voir.

-Gaara ? tu sors enfin ! hey !

Mais avant que Kankuro ait pu continué, Sasuke avait gravit les marches qui le séparait du roux et le plaqua contre le mur derrière lui, le soulevant un peu du sol. Naruto accourut à son tour et se planta près de son meilleur ami, essayant de l'attraper pour qu'il relâche sa poigne. Gaara tenait ses avants bras et essayait de trouver son souffle.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu le voir ! tu…

-Hey lâche mon frangin ! Kankuro était à coté d'eux et donna à Sasuke un coup dans les côtes qui le fit lâcher sa prise. ça va Gaara ?

-Hn. Le roux se tenait la gorge et hésitait entre regarder Naruto et Sasuke. Kankuro avait suivit son regard.

-Il l'a ramené ! ce salaud l'a…

-Je savais que tu viendrais. Je l'avais dit à Temari.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes imbécile ! Sasuke s'était redressé, haineux et se dirigea vers Gaara alors qu'inutilement Naruto tenta s'interposer.

Sasuke tomba au sol, et Naruto le regardait allongé au sol en train de gémir la lèvre éclatée. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Gaara, il vit Temari furieuse en pyjama qui reposait son pied à terre. Elle fusillait le brun de toute son âme et sa colère se sentait. Elle mit ses mains à ses hanches et le défia du regard de se relever pour se battre à nouveau.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel Gaara ?

-C'est mon ami.

-Un ami qui te frappe ? bel ami que voilà.

-Non Temari. J'aurais du retourner voir Naruto.

-Pas question que tu ailles dans un hôpital !

-D'ailleurs il est là ? Kankuro regardait son frère et celui-ci évita de croiser les yeux de Naruto.

-Non.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez ? vous êtes complètement cinglé. AIE ! Temari lui avait donné un coup de pied dans la cheville et grimaça un instant elle aussi.

-Ne redis jamais que mon petit frère est cinglé sinon je te saigne pourriture.

-Tu te prends pour qui grognasse !

-Temari ! Gaara venait de la retenir et regarda Sasuke. Je ne vais pas bien en ce moment. Je reviendrais en cours plus tard. Et je suis désolé de ne pouvoir aller voir Naruto. Je ne supporte pas les hôpitaux.

-… pour information et si tu t'intéresses un minimum à lui, ils n'ont toujours trouvé aucune piste. Et son état s'est amélioré, il guérit.

Sur un dernier regard perçant, Sasuke s'en alla, laissant dans son sillage le fantôme de Naruto qui était planté près du trio. Temari ne le quitta des yeux que lorsqu'il passa la porte et Kankuro descendit rapidement pour fermer la porte. Elle se retourna vers Gaara et le voyait appuyé contre le mur, continuant de se frotter la gorge d'un air un peu absent.

-Il est là ?

-Non.

-…il ne l'a pas suivit ?

-Non.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ? après tout ça va bien faire une semaine que tu n'es pas sortit de ta chambre.

-Non.

-GAARA ! JE FAIS CA POUR TON BIEN !

Mais Gaara ne l'écoutait plus, déjà il refermait derrière lui la porte sur sa droite dont il ferma le loquet laissant sa sœur frappait à la porte. Naruto pénétra dans sa chambre en traversant la paroi et prit place dans un coin alors que son ami était assis sur son lit. Gaara essayait de faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Quand Temari stoppa ses coups, il ne bougea pas plus. Il ne sursauta finalement et s'en fut de l'autre coté de la pièce que lorsque Naruto avança les bras vers lui.

-Ne me touche pas. Ne t'approches pas de moi !

-GAARA A QUI TU PARLES ? IL EST LA C'EST CA !

Naruto sursauta à l'entente du cri de Temari qui avait attendue tapit derrière la porte. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, Naruto sembla pester et se passa une main dans ses cheveux et grommela en se rendant compte qu'il ne ressentait rien en faisant ce simple geste. Gaara avait raison d'avoir peur après tout, il n'était plus qu'un vulgaire fantôme. Il ferma un instant les yeux, il n'était qu'un vulgaire fantôme, n'empêche que celui lui faisant face rester la personne qui lui plaisait le plus en ce bas monde. Naruto retourna dans son coin et Gaara reprit place sur son lit n'écoutant pas sa sœur qui continuait de hurler derrière la porte. Il se pencha pour prendre, dans un petit frigo près de son lit et qui servait de table de chevet, une canette qu'il but.

Naruto réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ses choix lui semblaient tellement restreints. Gaara avait pris pour décision de l'ignorer, même s'il faisait tout pour éviter d'entrer en contact avec lui. Pendant deux jours Naruto resta à ses cotés. Et pendant tout ce temps, Gaara s'obstina à ne pas croiser son regard, à ne sortir de sa chambre que pour remplir de nouveau son frigo ou pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Naruto pouvait lui parler et s'agiter, il n'obtenait de réactions de Gaara que lorsqu'il essayait de le toucher. Et le dernier regard emplis de dégoût de son camarade l'ébranla au plus haut point. Dans ses yeux il venait de voir ce qu'il y avait tant eu dans son enfance de la part de son voisinage avant que Sasuke n'arrive et l'empêche de le voir. Dans un geste de défense un peu raté Naruto lui offrit un sourire, insolent, réfractaire à toute sympathie. Naruto lui montrait comment il était face à ceux qui le traitaient comme un moins que rien.

-Puisque rien n'y fait je m'en vais.

-….

-Ignore moi tant que tu veux. Je croyais seulement que tu valais mieux que ça. J'aurais été à ta place, je verrais un de mes amis venir me voir ainsi, je ne fuirais pas.

-….Gaara tourna enfin la tête vers lui. ses turquoises portaient en elles une certaine douleur. Naruto ne savait pas. Naruto ne savait rien. Mais s'était normal. Il n'y avait que sa famille qui savait.

-Je retourne auprès de Sasuke. Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de l'aider. Adieu.

-Adieu.

Ce simple mot glaça Gaara mais il ne put bouger. Il était là transi par les souvenirs qui revenaient en masse alors que Naruto s'en allait. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. S'était tellement horrible et il en était la cause. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Gaara se recroquevilla dans un coin de son lit en position fœtale les mains aux tempes. Dehors la pluie rageait toujours depuis la venue de Sasuke, seul des coups de tonnerre s'étaient ajoutés aux gouttes, battant la vitre du roux, laissant ses gémissements se perdre dans les profondeurs de son oreiller dans lequel sa face avait trouvé refuge.

Naruto n'avait rien vu de sa détresse. Gaara l'avait déçu et il avait filé de la chambre rapidement, traversant Temari assise sur la première marche de l'escalier du premier palier, la tête dans les mains, Kankuro près d'elle et essayant de la rassurer. Naruto n'écouta même pas ce qu'ils disaient, il se sentait tellement oppressé ici. Dans la rue il voyait la pluie tout autour de lui et rien ne le toucher. Il pouvait tout aussi bien aller tout droit que faire des détours, rien ne changeait. Il était toujours là sans l'être vraiment. Il se mit en marche pour rentrer chez lui lorsqu'il remarqua près de l'abri bus une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien.

Sasuke se tenait sous la pluie, de toute manière l'abri ne servait à rien vu que les verres étaient brisés. Et vu l'état des poings du brun, Naruto n'avait aucun doute sur qui les avait cassés. Il alla aux cotés de son ami. Sasuke regardait droit devant lui d'un air absent, pensif et colérique. Quand le bus s'arrêta en face d'eux, Naruto monta à sa suite. Tous les gens regardaient Sasuke comme un fou venant s'échapper de l'asile. Qu'importe, Sasuke ne les voyait pas, enfermé comme il l'était dans sa colère le monde entier aurait pu s'écrouler qu'il n'aurait fait attention à personne. Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le dernier siège près de la fenêtre. Il se laissait valdinguer de droite à gauche au rythme du bus, la buée de son souffle s'étalant calmement sur la vitre. Il frissonna, il avait froid. Naruto essaya de se coller à lui, il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Les souvenirs de leur enfance revenaient au galop, lui remontrant ses gestes de réconfort envers le brun qui n'avouait jamais aimer ça mais qui le lui rendait pourtant bien. Sasuke frissonna encore, sa peau se parcourant de chair de poule. Naruto s'écarta de lui à regret. A un arrêt il vit son meilleur ami passer à travers lui, ils descendirent et Sasuke se rendit d'un pas un peu lourd à l'hôpital.

Lorsqu'il entra, plusieurs regards se posèrent sur lui. Une infirmière vint même le voir pour lui demander si tout aller bien. Sasuke grommela une réponse qui la laissa perplexe. Il s'en ficha, passant simplement dans le couloir menant jusqu'aux ascenseurs, s'arrêtant devant un distributeur avant de continuer à monter. Dans la chambre il jeta ses affaires mouillées et usa de la salle de bain. Après tout il payé cette chambre pour deux endormis, alors quelqu'un pouvait bien utiliser les commodités à leurs places. Quand il fut plus chaud grâce à la douche bouillante qu'il venait de se prendre, Sasuke, recouvert d'un peignoir, alla monter un peu le chauffage de la pièce. Il se rendit auprès de Naruto et le dévisagea un moment avant de se rendre au chevet de son frère pour faire de même. Puis il prit place dans un siège et s'endormit près d'eux. Naruto s'était assis à un cran de Itachi. Ce dernier avait vu l'état de Sasuke et son intérêt semblait avoir été piquer au vif.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

-Hu ? tu te réveilles enfin toi.

-Pourquoi Sasuke à l'air si mal ?

-Pourquoi ? tu veux savoir pourquoi ? ok je vais te dire. Sa famille disparaît, son frère l'abandonne à son sort avec un mec qu'il n'a vu ni d'ève ni d'adam. Son meilleur ami se prend une voiture dans le front pour le protéger et tombe dans le coma. Vu comment il est il doit penser que c'est sa faute, que ça aurait du être lui. Quoi de plus ? hmmm, ah oui, il est fatigué de sa vie. j'ai du faire le tour.

-….Itachi regardait Naruto comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois de sa vie. Et tourna lentement la tête vers son frère.

-Et moi il faut que je revienne le plus vite possible. Je déteste le voir avec cette expression sur la face. Je déteste ça.

Naruto donna un coup sur le mur et à sa surprise son poing ne traversa pas la cloison mais s'y abattit laissant un petit bruit résonner dans la pièce. Sasuke soupira dans son sommeil et se cala un peu plus contre le siège, le menton sur son avant bras, cherchant une meilleure position. La pièce s'ouvrit, Sakura venait d'entrer, elle ne fit aucun bruit, vérifiant juste l'état de son ami, jetant un regard sur Sasuke et le recouvrit d'un drap fin qu'elle trouva dans une armoire et sortie de nouveau en refermant derrière elle. Naruto se leva, rejoignit son corps, tenta encore et encore de s'y mêler, d'y fusionner. Itachi le regardait faire, cela était tellement puéril à ses yeux.

-Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu y arriveras.

-Oh ferme là. Toi de toute manière t'attends juste que la mort vienne te prendre.

-…

-Tu tues ta famille, on t'innocente pour self défense et tu n'arrives même pas à réapprendre à vivre pour vivre justement tout ce que tu n'as pas eu. Tu perds ton temps à dormir alors que la vie est courte. Tcchh. Je sais même pas pourquoi je te parles. Puisque de toute manière tu vas rester ici à pioncer comme un imbécile.

-Il me déteste.

-S'il te détestait il les aurait laissé te débrancher il y a deux ans. Mais ça tu le sais peut être pas ? non sûrement pas vu qu'ils n'en avaient pas parler dans la chambre mais dans un bureau. Parce que…Oh et puis fous moi la paix. La voix du blond était agressive tout comme son attitude et d'un geste de la main il envoya la conversation à terme.

-Parce que quoi ?

-….

-Naruto.

-…

Naruto l'ignorait royalement, lui tournant le dos, cherchant encore et encore à entrer dans son corps endormi. Itachi se leva et s'avança jusqu'à lui pour le fixer de ses yeux si noirs. Il voulait savoir ce que l'autre n'avait pas dit, mais Naruto garder obstinément les lèvres scellées. Ils ne pouvaient pas se toucher, alors Itachi resta planté près de lui. Et cela n'améliora en rien l'humeur du blond, les yeux lui faisant face lui rappelaient trop ceux de Sasuke. Ce dernier d'ailleurs bougea un peu et se réveilla doucement. Toute sa colère semblait être tombée. Son air vaseux ne dura pas très longtemps, la réalité le rattrapa bien vite. Il prit place en tailleur sur le siège et se mit une main devant le visage, se le recouvrant au mieux mais ne pus faire mieux que ça. Ses sanglots emplirent la pièce tout comme ses hoquets ou ses reniflements.

-S'il vous plaît.

-Sasuke ? Naruto se détacha de son enveloppe pour essayer d'entourer de ses bras son ami mais n'y arrivait pas.

-S'il vous plaît..…uuuh….me…me laissez pas ici tout seul….Uuuh…hic…huu…Narutooo ! baka ! uuuuh…tu avais dis…huu…que jamais tu…tu ne me laisserais comme lui.

-Je fais mon possible Sasuke ! j'y peux rien si ça ne marche pas ! Sasuke….Sasuke…PUTAIN !!!

Naruto se recula la face emplie de fureur. Il retourna au milieu de son lit essayant encore et encore d'entrer dans son corps toujours inerte. Mais rien n'y faisait, il ne pouvait que s'énerver encore plus. Itachi regardait son frère et le voir dans cet état lui rappelait tant de choses. Il se pencha sur lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Naruto regardait ça avec un petit pincement, comme s'il assistait à quelque chose de bien trop intime pour lui, comme s'il était un intrus. Et Itachi semblait avoir prise sur Sasuke et ce dernier se calma petit à petit.

-Itachi. Si tu m'entends, prends soin de Naruto. S'il te plaît. Itachi. S'il te plaît.

-Sasuke…

Itachi regardait son frère si faible et qui regardait son corps amorphe depuis des années. Son petit frère lui faisait si mal, lui donnait vraiment l'impression d'avoir besoin de lui. Naruto ne bougeait plus, Itachi le vit pleurer même si cela était bizarre car semblant impossible. Et pourtant. Il savait que Naruto aimait beaucoup son frère, le blond était venu une fois lui parler alors qu'il ne se savait pas écouter. Il lui avait dit qu'il prendrait soin de Sasuke plus que de quiconque d'autre. Car Sasuke était comme lui. Sasuke n'avait plus rien. Et à présent Itachi voyait que le blond n'avait pas mentit ce jour là, au point qu'il était passé près de la mort pour le sauver.

-Tu aimes Sasuke ?

-Sasuke est mon frère ! bien sur que je l'aime ! ses yeux azurs reflétaient une tempête interne violente.

-Mais à ce point…

-C'est parce qu'il a autant besoin de moi que j'ai besoin de lui. Je le comprends comme il me comprend. Ce que je fais pour lui il peut le faire pour moi. Et personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'a réussi à faire ça pour moi.

-Alors je ne comprends pas. Tu devrais vouloir être avec lui plus qu'avec le mec de la dernière fois non.

-…Sasuke n'est pas gay. Sinon ça aurait sans doute déjà été fait. Mais même comme ça je ne sais pas. Je ne pourrais jamais le considérer de cette manière là malgré tout le reste.

-….

-Peut être que je le vois vraiment trop comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Toi, toi tu ne pourrais pas non plus non puisque c'est ton frère ?

-Non.

-On n'y a jamais pensé. On ne s'est jamais vu comme ça. C'est plus que de l'amitié, moins que de l'amour. C'est dur à mettre en mot.

Sasuke s'était redressé et partit se rhabiller, frissonnant et tremblant. Il partit dans la douche, se passant un peu d'eau sur le visage puis revint pour manger un peu des conneries qu'il avait acheté auparavant. Il avait remarqué le drap sur lui, il se doutait de qui l'avait mis sur lui. Après tout, elle avait laissé derrière elle des fleurs. Après s'être raclé la gorge, Sasuke prit son téléphone et fit un numéro.

-Sakura. c'est moi. Laisse moi parler s'il te plaît. J'aimerais que l'on se voie. Tu es en cours, c'est vrai les cours…tu es libre dans une heure ? Ok. On se verra à…oui j'y serais. A tout à l'heure.

Naruto regardait Sasuke avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Quand Sasuke se leva, il réajusta un peu les couvertures sur les deux malades et rangea un peu ce qu'il avait dérangé. Il les fixa un long moment et partit sans se retourner. Naruto s'était calmé et se dirigea vers la porte. Itachi le regarda suivre son frère alors que lui-même ne le faisait pas.

-Sasuke ne t'en veux plus depuis cette lettre que tu as écrite. Il t'aime plus que tout même. En plus tu es la seule famille qu'il lui reste. Il ne veut pas te perdre. Si au lieu de rester là tu l'avais suivi comme je le fais aujourd'hui, tu aurais vu à quel point tu lui manquais.

-….

-Ah ouais. Une dernière chose. Depuis qu'il sait, Sasuke ne va plus sur la tombe de vos parents. Il n'a jamais pardonné ce qu'ils t'avaient fait. Et Sasuke m'a avoué qu'il n'a jamais oublié celui que tu étais avec lui étant enfant.

Naruto ne s'attarda pas sur l'expression du brun. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas vue. Le blond était dans le couloir et passé les portes de protections où il fallait montrer patte blanche et son identité. Il rejoignit en quelques pas Sasuke qui descendait à nouveau l'hôpital en direction du restaurant. Dans la chambre, Itachi se tenait près de son corps. Il ne s'était vu depuis des années, il n'avait bougé de son coin de pièce depuis tellement de temps, se fermant à tous ce qui se passait autour de lui. Sasuke avait peut être parlé, mais il ne se souvenait de rien. Seulement maintenant il prenait conscience qu'il était encore de ce monde et à quel point il avait vieillit.

-Il m'aurait pardonné ? malgré ce que j'ai fais ?

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Dans cette pièce il n'y avait que deux corps endormis. Et plus il regardait le sien et moins il voyait le jeune homme d'antan au teint cireux et tiré qui avait peur d'entendre dans les couloirs du manoir les pas de son père. Celui qui se cachait sous sa couverture lorsque la poignée tournait lentement et que les gonds grinçaient pour laisser place à une ombre vacillante sur les murs ou le sol. Celle d'un homme toujours silencieux à l'air grave qui n'écoutait pas les rares suppliques de sa femme, impuissante par choix. Itachi entendit la porte s'ouvrir, une infirmière entra pour faire quelques vérifications puis ressortie sans émettre une seule parole. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait tenté de se suicider il se demanda combien de temps était passé. Cela lui semblait être une éternité. Ça ne pouvait être le cas.

Avec une certaine appréhension Itachi laissa sa tête traverser le mur. Il fut prit d'un vertige, tout semblait si grand. Rentrant à nouveau dans la pièce, il marcha jusqu'à la porte et la traversa. Regardant à gauche et à droite. Il y avait là des gens vivant, d'autres morts. Naruto venait de rattraper Sasuke au loin et ne prêtait pas attention à ces fantômes qui l'entouraient. Itachi sortit pour la première fois depuis des années du moins s'il ne prenait pas en compte son changement de chambre. Il fit quelques pas, les gens passaient près de lui sans le voir, même les autres personnes dans le même état que lui l'ignorait.

Sasuke filait droit devant lui et Naruto le suivait de près. Il avait repris cette face impénétrable qu'il avait souvent et maintint sa marche soutenue sous la pluie pendant un long moment. De nouveau trempé, Sasuke arriva chez lui et se changea, enfilant des vêtements un peu plus secs. Sasuke attrapa de quoi se protéger et redescendit sous la pluie, se protégeant du mieux qu'il put, se rendant dans un petit restaurant que la rosée affectionnait particulièrement. En partie pour ses serveurs.

Elle attendait l'Uchiha à sa petite table habituelle, sirotant un jus de fraise en lisant un livre d'une main et en griffonnant de l'autre. Elle releva les yeux sur Sasuke lorsqu'il s'attabla et ce dernier la regardait sans la voir vraiment. Sakura leva la main, faisant signe à un serveur qui arriva peu de temps après alors que Sasuke se défaisait de son manteau. Il releva ses mèches couleur corbeau vers l'arrière de son crâne, et Sakura détourna les yeux un peu tristement, rougissant un peu face à ce simple geste. Naruto les voyait se faire face sans rien se dire. Ça resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que le serveur n'arrive pour prendre commande.

-Un autre jus de fraise s'il vous plaît.

-Un cappuccino.

-Je vous amène ça tout de suite. Le jeune homme au sourire éclatant s'en alla et contrairement à son habitude Sakura ne le regarda pas s'éloigner.

-Tu voulais me parler ?

-Hn.

-Au sujet de Naruto ? elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux, sa main tapotait nerveusement la table avec le stylo qu'elle tenait toujours.

-Non. De moi. Je veux m'excuser.

-Hein ?

-Je sais que je suis désagréable depuis un moment.

-…euh d'accord. Sakura n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, jamais Sasuke ne s'était excuser d'être désagréable.

-Mais j'ai pris une décision.

-…ah oui ?

Elle le regardait à présent droit dans les yeux, mais lui ne le faisait pas, il fixait sa commande qui venait d'être déposée devant lui et y porta les lèvres. Il sentit le liquide chaud glisser le long de sa gorge jusque dans ses tripes, ça lui faisait tellement de bien. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent après un moment, alors qu'il savourait cette chaleur qui se propageait en lui. Sasuke se lécha la lèvre supérieure avant d'accrocher les émeraudes lui faisant face, il lui offrit un rictus qu'il n'avait eu depuis longtemps.

-Oui. J'ai pris une décision. C'est aussi pour ça que je voulais te voir.

-C'est quoi cette décision Sasuke ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi d'accord.

-Sasuke ? que…

-Et j'aimerais que tu prennes soin de Naruto.

-Quoi ? mais tu racontes quoi là ? tu…

-Promet le moi Sakura.

-Pas tant que tu me diras qu'elle idée tu as derrière la tête ! quelques clients se retournèrent sur elle, mais elle ne le vit pas.

-Non pas la peine que tu me le promettes. Je sais que tu le ferais de toute manière.

-SASUKE !

Mais ce dernier avait posé sur la table ce qu'il devait et avait en quelques enjambées atteint la porte sans se retourner. Sakura s'était levée et avait renversée ce qu'il restait dans son verre. Elle se dépêcha de laisser un peu de monnaie et courue dehors, mais le brun n'était déjà plus en vue, et une rafale de vent s'abattit sur elle, la faisant reculer. Elle retourna prendre son manteau et se dépêcha d'aller chez Sasuke. Mais elle ne l'y trouva pas et fonça à l'hôpital. Sans résultat.

Sasuke s'était mis à courir sous la pluie, ça lui faisait du bien. Il avait envie de ne plus rien sentir. Pourtant s'était le contraire, à présent son corps le lançait, l'air avait du mal à aller jusqu'à ses poumons et le rire qu'il avait faisait tressauter violemment ses épaules. Naruto le regardait, mais Sasuke ne fit rien d'autre que de ressentir tout ce qu'il se passait en lui. Il resta ainsi un moment puis retourna chez lui, se cachant en voyant Sakura devant la porte. Quand elle eut disparue, il entra sans que personne ne le voie et fila dans son lit où il s'affala pour s'endormir d'une traite.

Sasuke resta dans son appartement deux jours entiers sans bouger. Ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'il se changea. Il retournait en cours. Sur la route il évita de croiser les regards alors que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait paru autant normal. Au premier cours, Sasuke se mit à l'opposer de Gaara qui se trouvait là lui aussi. Naruto le regarda un moment puis se mit à l'ignorer. Le roux posa ses mains sur ses tempes. Il essayait de se calmer. Sakura cueillit son ami à la sortie et ne le laissa pas s'en aller, l'agressant du regard comme elle ne le faisait que très peu souvent.

-Je me suis inquiétée ! qu'est ce que tu faisais ! et ton téléphone ! ça sert à quoi un téléphone imbécile ! je me suis dit que tu partais te suicider ! ça t'amuse de me faire peur comme ça ! Sasuke tu vas répondre !!

-Si tu me laissais le temps d'en placer une. Je t'ai dit ne de pas t'inquiéter pour moi non ? j'avais besoin de me reprendre. Ça va aller.

-Tu es sur ?

-Certain. J'ai un entraînement. Je dois y aller.

Sasuke s'entraîna dans son coin. Il décochait des flèches à tout va. Il imaginait un visage au lieu de la cible, mais ça Naruto ne le voyait pas. Pour lui son ami redevenait enfin celui qu'il était. Et il avait depuis un moment bien trop envie de voir Gaara. Il laissa le brun et partit à l'encontre de son autre ami. Gaara était sous son arbre habituel et pianotait sur son ordinateur. Naruto se planta à coté de lui et le roux n'ouvrit pas la bouche, continuant de fixer son écran avec intensité. Naruto regardait tous les élèves qui se promenaient, discutaient et échangeaient, certains se rendant en cours, d'autres prenant leurs temps. Rien n'avait changé alors que lui était bloqué entre deux mondes.

-Je croyais que tu ne devais plus m'approcher ?

-C'est ce que je voulais. J'y arrive pas. Par contre je ne pensais pas que tu resterais si calme.

-Tu ne m'as encore rien fait. C'est peut être pour ça.

-Rien fait ? tu veux dire quoi ?

-…tu crois être le seul que je vois Naruto ? depuis mon enfance je dois vivre avec ça.

-… et si tu me racontais.

-Non. Tu me prendrais pour un fou.

-Ce que je vis en ce moment est fou, tu ne crois pas ? un peu plus un peu moins…pourquoi Sakura à l'air si affolée ? qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Sakura ! Gaara venait de la héler en levant la main vers elle, et elle accourue à lui.

-Dis moi Gaara, tu as vu Sasuke ?

-Il est au dojo. Naruto venait de parler en direction de Gaara.

-Au dojo.

-Mais j'y suis aller, il n'y est plus il est partie il y a dix minutes à peu près et personne ne l'a vu.

-…Gaara regarda vers Naruto qui s'était levé d'un bond et qui fonçait déjà vers les dojos.

-Tu regardes quoi Gaara ? Hey ! tu sais où…au et puis laisse tomber. INOOOOOOOO !!!!!

La rosée se mit à courir vers une jolie blonde, parée de tous ses atouts comme si elle allait monté sur un podium, et la conversation entre elle s'anima. Gaara se releva, rangeant toutes ses affaires avec soins. Puis il alla vers l'endroit où Naruto avait disparu, ce dernier courait à droite à gauche, passant dans les bâtiments pour en ressortir aussi vite, cherchant sans fin Sasuke. Gaara prit son téléphone et appela l'Uchiha, l'autre ne décrocha pas.

-Il répond ?

-Hu ?

-C'est bien Sasuke que tu viens d'appeler non ? il répond ?

-Non.

-Je croyais qu'il allait mieux. Merde.

-Pourquoi ? Gaara prit le chemin menant à l'une des sorties de l'université et le blond continua de chercher en se tordant le cou.

-Comment pourquoi ? parce qu'il avait l'air d'être redevenu normal, qu'il agissait enfin normalement depuis l'accident, qu'il est allé voir Sakura pour s'excuser et…et…tsss. Bon je te laisse Gaara. Il faut que j'aille chez lui pour voir s'il serait pas rentrer…et à l'hôpital aussi et…et….raaah et puis je vais faire tous les lieux que je connais !!!

Gaara le regarda s'éloigner à grand pas. Il laissa Naruto filer, rentrant chez lui, évitant sur son passage de passer trop près des endroits marqués sur le bord de la route où il y avait eu des accidents de la route. Il voyait tous les morts, même ceux qui n'avaient pas conscience de l'être. Parfois ils se rendaient compte de sa possibilité de les voir. Parfois ils venaient à lui. Alors il fit son possible pour ignorer ceux qu'il voyait. Le paysage grisâtre défilait devant lui à vitesse alors qu'il était dans son bus, et à l'arrêt près de chez lui, il se mit à courir, entrant en trombe, montant les marches en allongeant le pas. Il tremblait à présent, à deux mains il avait pris son courage pour parler au blond, mais à présent qu'il s'était détendu un instant, il ne contrôlait plus les tremblements qui se répandaient en lui par vague. Gaara entra sous sa couette et resta ainsi un moment, le sommeil le gagnant en même temps que la chaleur du textile.

Naruto courait à travers les ruelles, il connaissait les moindres raccourcis pour aller jusqu'à chez lui, et encore mieux maintenant qu'il n'avait aucun détour à faire. Quand il arriva, il n'y avait personne. Tout était rangé comme au matin. Il redescendit tout aussi vite, bénissant le fait de ne pas ressentir la fatigue et courut jusqu'à l'hôpital. Rien n'y avait changé. Sauf Itachi n'était plus à sa place. Ce dernier entra peu de temps après Naruto et le regarda comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois.

-Itachi ? t'étais où ? non on s'en fout ! où est Sasuke il est venu ?

-Non, pas aujourd'hui.

-Tu sais où il aurait pu aller ?

-…tu le connais mieux que moi non ?

-…bon. S'il vient ici…il faudra que je repasse. Je reviendrais. Soit attentif s'il te plaît.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

-Sasuke a disparu ce matin, et il agit bizarrement, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre.

-Si je le vois venir je te préviendrais Naruto.

-….merci.

Il avait eu envie de lui demander comment, mais il trouva que partir chercher son ami était plus important que cette question. Naruto descendit donc chercher encore et encore dans les endroits que fréquentés Sasuke. La pluie tombait à nouveau, plusieurs heures étaient passées et il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire. Il retourna à l'hôpital mais toujours rien et sur le chemin du retour, il monta dans le bus menant à chez Gaara, laissant ses yeux vagabonder sur le paysage pour s'assurer de ne pas croiser Sasuke. Mais il n'était pas là.

Quand Naruto entra dans la maison, celle-ci était calme. Il y avait un bruit en sourdine qu'il identifia comme une télévision. Dans un coin il vit le manteau de Gaara, aux chaussures à l'entrée il vit qu'il était là et que sa sœur aussi. Naruto dévisagea les murs où trônaient quelques cadres photos et remarqua qu'il n'y avait que le trio. Jamais personne d'autre. Il monta les marches en s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour regarder un détail sur les images et vit que le roux avait du se faire tatouer dans sa quinzième ou seizième année. Arrivé en haut des marches, il pénétra dans la chambre où ne s'entendait que la pluie battante sur la fenêtre. Naruto s'approcha du lit dont la couette qui la recouvrait se soulevait à un rythme régulier. Gaara dormait. Celui-ci frissonna et ouvrit les yeux, face à face avec Naruto qui s'était un peu pencher au dessus de lui.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!

-Gaa…GAARA C'EST MOI NARUTO ! Naruto avait sursauté et ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu'il arrête de hurler. Il hésitait entre fuir et le rassurer.

-GAARA ? Temari entra dans la chambre alors que le roux se calmait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il est là ? c'est ça il est là ? Dégage saleté d'esprit ! retourne d'où tu viens ! laisse mon frère tranquille !!! laisse…

-Temari ça va, s'était juste un cauchemar. Rien de plus. Je…ça va…

-Tu es sur ? elle regardait suspicieusement autour d'elle mais en vain.

-Oui. J'ai juste rêvé au passé. Tu sais bien que les jours de pluie…

-…tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose de chaud ? je vais te faire du lait chaud. Ça t'aidera à te rendormir. Et je mettrais du miel aussi et…

-Je…

Mais Temari ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle était partie pour s'occuper de ce qu'elle voulait lui donner sans l'écouter plus que ça. Naruto regardait Gaara qui se passait une main sur le front, révélant son tatouage, ce dernier s'excusa un instant et se rendit à la salle de bain alors que le blond s'installa près de la fenêtre. En entendant un bruit, Naruto tourna la tête pour voir Gaara dans l'encadrement de la porte, il le regardait et avança pour prendre à nouveau sa place dans son lit. Temari arriva un instant après et lui donna sa tasse, laissant ses yeux s'attardaient un court instant sur son tatouage.

-Tu ne me mens pas hein Gaara ?

-Non. Le roux murmurait à peine au cas où sa sœur se serait de nouveau trouver derrière la porte.

-Ils sont vraiment partis ? ils sont revenus peut être ?

-Non. Ils ne sont plus là.

-Si tu veux en parler je suis là, tu le sais.

-Je sais. merci. Son ton s'était fait un peu plus dur et Temari fronça les sourcils.

-…Gaara…tu sais bien que je regrette. Que je n'aurais pas du les laisser faire. Mais à l'époque…comment voulais tu que je puisse penser ça vrai ?

-Je sais Temari. Je vais dormir encore un peu.

-…hm. Je vais aller te faire de quoi manger pour ce soir.

-Merci.

Et sans un mot de plus ni aucun geste de tendresse, Gaara se détourna d'elle, l'invitant ainsi à s'en aller. Temari partie et ferma derrière elle la porte dont il alla passer le verrou. Gaara buvait calmement sa boisson en regardant Naruto mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais avoir si peur de moi Gaara ?

-…

-C'est de ma faute ?

-…le roux secoua la tête négativement.

-Dis Gaara…je…je peux resté ici jusqu'à ce que je retrouve Sasuke ? j'aime pas être tout seul.

-Tu ne me feras rien ?

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

-…

Gaara lui offrit un sourire énigmatique et doux qui laissa Naruto perplexe. Il retourna à la contemplation de la rue en contrebas et Gaara n'arriva pas à se rendormir. Il sortit ses affaires et se mit à travailler. Naruto de son coté se mit à se rincer l'œil, oubliant pour un temps ses problèmes Sasukien. Il aimait toujours autant Gaara, et le voir distant comme ça lui faisait mal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Sasuke rôdait dans les rues, il cherchait le moindre geste suspect à se mettre sous la dent. Pendant un moment il erra autour de leurs appartements, caché parfois dans un arbre touffu face à leur résidence, changeant de temps à autre de place. Sakura passa plusieurs fois en trois jours, à chaque fois elle sonnait chez ses deux voisins les plus proches. Mais Sasuke n'était pas reparu devant eux, il voulait voir sans être vu. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il ne portait pas son panoplie habituelle de maquillage et de strass, il était simplement vêtu dans un long manteau noir et avait rabattu sur son crâne un bonnet qui lui descendait pratiquement jusqu'aux yeux. Il avait aplanit ses cheveux pour l'occasion, oubliant son pot de gel dans sa salle de bain. Son téléphone clignota étant en mode silencieux. Sakura l'appelait encore à nouveau mais il ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait voir personne.

Naruto allait tous les jours en cours, profitant de son état invisible pour s'incruster dans les conversations. Il ne trouvait personne pour le renseigner sur Sasuke. Seule une fille semblait l'avoir aperçu près d'un bar peu fréquentable alors qu'elle passait devant en bus. Mais elle n'était pas sure, après tout le jeune homme aperçu ne portait en rien les apparats habituels de l'Uchiha. Gaara observait Naruto et trouvait qu'il n'avait rien d'aussi effrayant que ce qu'il avait pu connaître. Le blond revenait vers lui et resta un moment à ses cotés à scruter l'horizon à la recherche de son compagnon.

-Tu ne le trouveras pas ici Naruto.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça Gaara ? Tu as eu des nouvelles ? tu…

-Non.

-Ben alors ? qui cherche trouve non ?

-Certainement. Mais ce n'est pas en cherchant ici que tu le trouveras. D'après ce que tu m'as dis de sa conversation d'avec Sakura, il avait quelque chose en tête. Et ce n'est sûrement pas ici que ça devra se passer.

-…tu as sans doute raison. Où est ce que je pourrais avoir des informations ? ça m'énerve c'est…

-Tu devrais éviter de t'énerver. Ça pourrait mal tourner.

-Hein ? pourq…

-Gaara ? à qui tu causes ?

-Hm ? salut Sakura. je me parlais à moi-même. Du nouveau ?

-Non. Et toi ? Gaara remua la tête en guise de réponse, faisant voler quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Pfff, j'en ai marre de le chercher. J'ai voulu aller à la police mais on ma dit qu'il était majeur. Tout fous le camp quand Naruto n'est pas là.

-…

-Au fait, ton kanji sur le front c'est pas commun. C'est quoi la raison ?

-…c'est personnel.

-Oh…ok si tu ne veux pas en parler. Bon j'ai un cours. Ah oui je suis allée à l'hôpital, pas de nouveau là bas aussi. Enfin si, Naruto est rétabli. Il ne devrait avoir aucune séquelle.

Elle le salua en le gratifiant d'un sourire un peu coquin et s'en alla au trot pour disparaître dans l'un des bâtiments, laissant derrière elle un fin parfum de cerisier. Un groupe de fille l'entoura et elles se mirent à parler toute en même temps. La rosée hochait la tête, apparemment heureuse même si le cas de ses amis la préoccupait plus que tout dernièrement.

-Bon j'y vais.

-Hm ?

-A l'hôpital. Ça fait un moment que je n'y suis pas aller. Peut être que Itachi aurait des nouvelles intéressantes.

-…je peux venir ?

-…tu ne détestes pas les hôpitaux ?

-Du moment que j'ignore les gens dans le même état que toi, je suis tranquille. Mais j'avoue ne pas aimer ça.

-Tu n'y vas pas si on ne te force pas c'est ça ?

-Plutôt si on ne force pas ma sœur huhuhu. Mince à parler et rire tout seul on va encore me prendre pour un fou.

-Hahaha.

-Hum hum. Gaara toussota un instant, réprimant son rire dans un petit raclement de gorge et attrapa ses affaires.

Ils marchaient cote à cote dans la rue, profitant d'une petite accalmie du temps pour se dorer au soleil. Gaara évitait soigneusement les endroits où il y avait eu des drames, Naruto l'avait remarqué juste un jour auparavant. Il empruntait toujours le même chemin et fixait droit devant lui d'un air imperturbable. Quand la pluie se mit à poindre ils arrivaient tout juste à l'hôpital. Naruto s'était arrêté devant l'entrée et Gaara se stoppa lui aussi en vérifiant que son portable n'avait pas pris l'eau, mais sa sacoche avait semble-t-il résister.

-C'est Itachi.

-Hu ? le roux releva la tête et vie à quelques pas d'eux une silhouette fort ressemblant à celle de Sasuke vue de dos et qui touchait un arbre. Du moins essayait.

-ITACHIIIIIIII !!!! Gaara sursauta alors que le principal concerné se retourna vers eux.

-Oui ?

-Guééééééééé !!!! comment t'as fait ça !!!

-Quoi ? apparaître à coté de toi ?

-Ben oui !

-A la base nous sommes des esprits…et puis je ne sais pas je l'ai juste voulu. Je viens de sortir pour la première fois depuis des années. J'ai vue…des choses intéressantes on peut dire ça comme ça.

-Tu t'es décidé à revivre c'est bien ça. Tu as vu ton frère ?

-Sasuke n'est pas venu depuis la dernière fois. Pourtant je ne m'éloigne jamais vraiment de mon corps comme toi.

-…j'y arrive pas.

-Hein ?

-A me téléporter ! comment tu as fait !

-Tu devrais stopper Naruto. T'as l'air constipé.

-Hééééé !!!

-Huhuhu. Bon je monte.

-Attends je viens. Naruto interrogea Itachi du regard pour voir s'il allait les suivre, mais celui-ci refusa l'invitation à les accompagner et retourna près de son arbre.

Pour monter jusqu'à la chambre, ce fut un parcours du combattant. Gaara avait pâlie en entendant des cris déchirants venir de l'entrée alors qu'ils s'étaient à peine engouffrés dans le couloir menant aux ascenseurs. Naruto avait vu lui aussi, près des urgentistes qui avaient amenés dans le hall d'entrée, toute sirène hurlante un instant auparavant, des brancards. Il y avait dans les lits des corps ensanglantés autour desquels se mirent à fourmiller les secours. Près d'eux il y avait des enfants en pleurs qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi personne ne leurs parlés. En fait, personne ne les voyait. Ils n'avaient pas compris qu'ils n'étaient plus de ce monde, mais que leurs cadavres étaient dans les sacs noirs qui descendaient plus en retrait vers les ascenseurs menant aux chambres froides.

Gaara ne disait rien, il accéléra plutôt le pas pour ne pas entendre les enfants pleurer et les parents hurler de les amener à leur progéniture. Naruto n'avait pas envie de parler, comme personne d'autre autour d'eux. La place se faisait alors qu'ils étaient menés vers les salles de chirurgies et Naruto le vit blanchir encore plus en les voyant passés. Pire quand le regard de la blonde alitée croisa le regard turquoise et qu'elle essaya de tendre la main avant de perdre connaissance. Gaara tourna au coin du couloirs, bien avant l'ascenseur et courut jusqu'au toilette les plus proches pour s'y engouffrer et vomir. Naruto l'attendit dehors et le vit sortir un instant plus tard une main sur le ventre et l'autre à la tempe. Lentement ils montèrent jusqu'à la chambre où Gaara resta près de son corps un moment alors qu'il essayait de nouveau d'y entrer pour s'y rattacher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deux semaines étaient passées. Ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle de Sasuke. Naruto passait son temps avec Gaara, se rapprochant de lui de plus en plus au point finalement de pouvoir le toucher. Le soir, ne pouvant dormir, il dévisageait le roux endormi qui dormait comme une tombe chaque soir, bougeant à peine dans son lit. Parfois au lieu de rester là, il allait à l'hôpital et essayait d'entrer dans son corps avant de revenir à l'aube. Naruto aimait malgré tout son état, il pouvait rester près de Gaara ainsi. De temps à autre il pouvait le voir se changer dans sa chambre, embrassant du coin de l'œil le torse blanc ou un autre morceau de corps qui le faisait toujours autant saliver. Bien mieux que ce qu'il avait pu penser.

Naruto essayait de dissimuler son inquiétude derrière un faux sourire et d'agir toujours de la même manière. Gaara l'avait remarqué. Naruto continuait de suivre ses cours avec lui, tentant de comprendre ce que le roux faisait. Gaara n'avait aucun mal avec ses études et les terminait plutôt rapidement. Quand il finissait et que Naruto se désintéressait de ce qu'il étudiait, alors Gaara allait dans sa cave et travaillait, dans la pièce aménagée, de l'argile. Il y avait sur une étagère plusieurs sculptures, de formes diverses et le blond aimait à les regarder. Le roux ne disait jamais rien pendant ces moments là.

Il ne comprenait pas la patience que Gaara pouvait avoir pour réaliser de telles choses. Gaara était appliqué et portait souvent une blouse blanche qu'il trouvait diablement sexy sur lui. En ce moment même, ils y étaient après être revenu de l'hôpital où rien de neuf n'était survenu. Naruto continua de fouiner par ci par là et un bout de papier attira son attention. Il y voyait le bas de plusieurs corps et en se concentrant, il arriva à le déloger de sa place en le glissant millimètre par millimètres. Il y vit une famille. Heureuse. En train de sourire. Cinq personnes dont il en reconnut les plus jeunes. Les trois occupants de cette maison, Gaara devait avoir environ six ans et il souriait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Gaara avait arrêté d'arrondir la forme de son buste et regardait Naruto, voyant voleter au niveau de sa main la photo. Cela le rendit nostalgique.

-Laisse la là bas, je n'ai pas envie de la tâcher.

-Pourquoi elle est cachée comme ça ? Naruto regardait la photo avec un petit sourire, pensant que lui n'en avait jamais eu. Il ne savait même plus à quoi ses parents ressemblaient.

-Parce que Temari pensait que je me porterais mieux si je ne voyais plus mes parents.

-Hein ?

-Oui…j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec ça.

_Au loin il entendait le claquement de la pluie sur la vitre de la voiture. Il ouvrait les yeux et tout était noir. Du moins ce le fut un petit moment qu'il aurait préféré plus long. Il y avait une odeur âcre dans la voiture, aucun bruit, une forte odeur qu'il lui prenait les narines. Et sa peau était poisseuse, il avait mal partout. Il essaya d'appeler ses parents, mais ils ne lui répondaient pas. Sa ceinture de sécurité lui coupait le souffle, il se détacha et se fit mal aux genoux en retombant au sol, ou plutôt sur le plafond de la voiture. Gaara se rappelait encore du cri de sa mère et du coup de frein de son père, des secousses qui lui avaient retournées le cœur, de la douleur de son front contre la vitre près de lui. D'ailleurs les bris de verre sous lui devaient venir de là. À l'extérieur il entendit une voix qui l'encouragea à passer par le trou béant de la fenêtre. Sa mère l'accueillit d'un sourire et lorsqu'il voulut aller jusqu'elle, elle lui fit signe de reculer et pointa son père._

_-Gaara. Sa voix résonnait encore à ses oreilles si calmement, avec ton de douceur._

_-Oui maman ? la sienne était apeurée, mais il fixait toujours son père._

_-Va aider ton père, il a besoin de toi. Moi je ne peux pas l'aider._

_-Ma…_

_-Va. Allez Gaara, il n'y a que toi qui peux le faire._

-Gaara ?

-Hu ?

-Ça va ? ça fait un moment que je t'appelle, mais tu ne me répondais pas.

-Je…je me souvenais du passé.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-C'est une longue histoire…

-Et j'ai tout mon temps tu sais.

-…D'accord. Je veux bien t'en parler. Toi…je sais pas…Tu sais…j'aimais beaucoup mes parents. Et un soir on a eu un accident de voiture. On était sortie de la ville pour aller rejoindre le reste de la famille dans notre maison de campagne et nous avons eu un accident. Juste nous trois. Temari et Kankuro n'ont jamais revus mes parents vivants.

_Gaara alla jusqu'à son père qui reposait contre l'air bag dégonflé. Son visage était recouvert de sang et son œil non crevé le fixait presque implorant et en même temps soulagé de voir son fils vivant et sauf. Gaara essaya de le détacher mais n'y arrivait pas et quand il vit le bras de sa mère près de celui de son père, il sursauta et hurla. En pleurant il se recula et sa mère apparue près de lui._

_-Gaara…_

_-Ma...maman…ma…_

_-Gaara, sauve papa s'il te plaît. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses le sauver._

_-Mais…_

_-Maman est déjà morte trésor. Alors sauve papa d'accord._

_Gaara hocha juste la tête et retourna près de son père, essayant d'oublier la présence du cadavre de sa mère pratiquement tout rouge. Ses larmes n'avaient pas de fin, son cœur battait à s'en rompre et retenir ses sanglots devenait difficile. La ceinture était bloquée. Quelque chose vibrait._

-Moi j'étais pratiquement indemne. Je suis sortie de la voiture et j'ai vu ma mère. Enfin je l'ai vue comme je te voie.

-Comme moi ? tu veux dire…

-Oui mais ma mère était morte pour de bon. Elle m'a demandé de sauver mon père. J'ai essayé.

-Tu n'as pas réussi ?

-Si. Si j'ai réussi. J'ai trouvé le téléphone de mon père. J'ai répondu, s'était Temari. Et j'ai pleuré en lui demandant de venir me chercher, de venir nous sauver. Quand je pense que nous n'étions sorti que le temps d'acheter quelques courses. Mais le sol était gelé.

_Il avait attrapé le téléphone et avait décroché d'une voix implorante. Jamais il n'avait ainsi chouiner au combiné, et Temari avait essayé de garder son calme en lui posant les questions les plus simples alors qu'elle appelait de l'autre main par son nouveau téléphone portable les secours. Gaara avait tenté encore et encore de décrocher son père mais n'avait pas réussit à le faire. Les pompiers étaient arrivés rapidement et quelqu'un l'avait tiré en arrière pour qu'il puisse tirer son père de la carcasse du véhicule._

_Son père était sur un brancard à ses cotés dans l'ambulance. Sa mère était dans un sac noir et luisant et avait été menée dans un autre véhicule. Il l'avait pourtant vue. Et son fantôme resta à ses cotés. Son père fit un arrêt cardiaque durant le trajet. Sa mère lui hurlait de tenir bon et pleurait. Lui il pleurait et était écarté par une ambulancière. Il avait mal, tellement mal. _

_Les portes des urgences venaient d'être passée. Le sac noir emporta sa mère dans les sous sol du bâtiment. Et son père sur son lit gémissait sa peine de l'avoir perdu, son bras cherchait à l'atteindre, une longue plainte s'éleva de sa gorge pour se finir dans un sanglot. Gaara se tenait près de la porte dans les bras d'une femme, il pleurait et se boucha les oreilles. Mais il continua de regarder, il vit les larmes de son père, il vit son œil perdre son éclat et sa main retomba en rebondissant deux fois contre le lit. Les médecins se jetèrent sur lui pour le ranimer. Gaara ne bougeait plus, près du corps de son père s'était élevé son esprit. Sa mère alla vers lui et lui demanda de retourner dans son corps mais son père n'y arrivait pas. Peut être ne le voulait-il pas. Et ce fut le trou noir pour le jeune garçon qui venait de comprendre que ses parents étaient tout deux morts._

-Les secours sont arrivés. Ils nous ont sauvé moi et mon père. Mais…mais il est mort à son arrivée aux urgences.

-Comme la dernière fois ?

-Oui. Dans les cris et les larmes.

-Je suis désolé.

-De quoi ?

-De te faire rappeler tout ça.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le rappeler. C'est en moi. Et jusqu'à ce que je meure ça restera là.

-…c'est bête…plus que jamais en ce moment même j'aurais aimé être dans mon corps.

-Ah ?

-Ouais, j'aurais pu te prendre dans mes bras et te consoler. Naruto avait un sourire charmeur qui fit prendre une légère couleur rosée à son vis-à-vis.

-Hum.

-Hahahaha.

-Huhuhu. Idiot.

_Quand Gaara se réveilla, sa sœur dormait près de lui. Elle avait les yeux les yeux gonflés et des petits cernes sous les yeux. Sa grande sœur était là près de lui et dans son dos il y avait ses parents. Dans l'autre coin de la pièce il reconnut son oncle et son frère. Temari se réveilla et lui sauta au cou. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, il sentait que cela était inutile. Il ne savait même pas quoi dire. Après tout il savait déjà, il voyait bien. Quand il pensait être seul, il parlait à ses parents. Ils n'étaient pas partis, restant près de leurs enfants. Ce ne fut qu'à son retour à la maison que Temari le questionna. Elle l'avait entendu._

_Plus d'une fois elle lui hurla que s'était impossible. Plus d'une fois son oncle sembla désolé. Et son frère de deux ans son aîné le traitait lui aussi de menteur. Personne ne voulait le croire et pourtant il les voyait. Mais lui seul. Sa famille lui en voulait, il se sentait de plus en plus seul. Il commença une thérapie. Rien ne changea._

-Temari avait peur pour moi. Je lui ai dis que je voyais mes parents. Kankuro m'a détesté. Mon oncle qui était devenu notre tuteur ne me supportait plus. J'étais mis de coté de plus en plus par eux. Seule ma sœur essayait de me comprendre. Elle demanda à ce que je vois un médecin.

-Et alors ?

-Alors ? ça n'a rien changé. Je les voyais toujours. Finalement…

_Ses parents décidèrent de s'en aller, de ne plus le mettre ainsi dans l'embarras. Un soir ils lui firent leurs adieux, lui demandant de le transmettre aux autres. Une fois de trop pour sa famille. Car en plus il s'était mis à voir d'autres morts, à leurs parler, à les fuir. Et parfois des objets bougeaient dans les pièces, et sa famille commençait à avoir peur car il ne voulait pas admettre que s'était lui l'auteur de ces faits. Ils l'éloignèrent. Ou plutôt son oncle avait bien trop peur de lui à présent, surtout à partir du moment où Gaara revint blesser de l'école et que son médecin qualifia d'automutilation à tendance schizophrénique. _

-Mais ils ont décidé de partir quand ma famille a commencé à avoir peur de moi. De moi, de mon attitude trop calme, des automutilations que j'étais censé me faire et des objets qui se déplaçaient par moment.

-Ils t'ont fait quoi ?

-J'ai été emmené dans un établissement spécialisé pour enfant à l'âge de huit ans.

-QUOI ! Mais Gaara n'écouta pas Naruto et continua.

-C'est là bas que j'ai eu le plus peur. J'étais seul. Personne pour me croire ou m'aider. J'y ai appris à ignorer les morts pour ne plus être agressé. J'ai appris à feindre.

-Comment tu es sortie de là ?

-J'ai montré patte blanche.

-C'est tout ?

-Non. Bien sur que non. Mon frère est venu me voir en visite un jour. Il m'a demandé si je voyais toujours les morts. Mais je ne parlais plus. Je n'en avais plus envie. C'est Temari qui est venu quelques temps plus tard. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais vu. Elle ressemblait tant à ma mère. J'avais douze ans et elle seize.

_J'étais seul. Seul et lorsqu'il pleuvait je fondais en larmes. S'était pire en hiver quand il y avait un petit grain. Quand je voyais ce que je ne devais pas voir, je me mentais pour détourner le regard. Les reconnaître des vivants était devenu plus aisé, j'avais compris comment faire. Il suffisait de voir la petite lumière près du niveau de leur cœur. Si elle était là, alors s'était que la personne n'était pas réelle. Et si la lumière brillait fortement, alors s'était qu'elle était proche de sa mort et prête à s'en aller. A disparaître de sa vue. S'était le moment qui l'apaisait le plus. Sauf quand il voyait l'être devant lui stagner sans comprendre sa mort ou ne l'acceptant pas. Ça il n'aimait pas. Car l'être pouvait devenir par moment extrêmement violent. A certain moment ils pouvaient utiliser leur immatérialité comme une arme._

_Pour passer le temps, il s'était mis à l'argile. Ça le calmait, lui permettant de concentrer son esprit sur autre chose que ce qui l'entourait. Il avait un certain talent. Et de temps en temps son oncle était venu. Ce dernier ne voulait pas qu'il contamine le reste de sa famille avec ses bizarreries et venait donc toujours seul. Gaara ne les revit que bien plus tard. Il voyait toujours les morts, il savait cependant mentir. Mais sa sœur avait les mêmes yeux que sa mère. Et à sa mère il n'avait jamais pu rien cacher._

-Elle m'a demandé d'être honnête avec elle. Elle m'a posé plusieurs questions. Si j'avais inventé. Si j'avais préféré mentir pour me sentir mieux.

-Tu as répondu que non.

-C'est exact. Je n'ai jamais mentit à ma sœur lorsque j'étais enfant. Je l'aimais trop pour ça. Mais ce jour là je l'ai juste regardait au fond des yeux. Alors elle m'a promit de me sortir de là si je le voulais.

-Comment ?

-L'idée est venue de Kankuro. Temari m'avait toujours cru. Mais à l'époque elle n'avait aucun pouvoir et mon frère était désolé de ne pas avoir eu autant foi en moi. Enfin quand j'y pense, moi même je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagit face à ça.

-Et qu'est ce qui l'a décidé du contraire ?

-Je ne sais pas. Kankuro ne me l'a jamais dit. Mais depuis ce jour, il croit à tout. J'ai regardé Temari droit dans les yeux et pour la première fois depuis des années j'ai parlé. Je lui ai dit que je voyais toujours tout.

-Et l'idée ?

-Elle était de feindre encore. De faire croire que je ne voyais plus rien et comme ça j'aurais eut le droit de sortir. Alors là aussi pour la première fois depuis des années j'ai ri. J'ai eu un fou rire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est ce que je faisais depuis longtemps. Pour les médecins je ne voyais plus rien, j'étais normal. Mais mon oncle payait beaucoup. Ma sœur qui venait d'être émancipé nous a pris sous son aile. Enfin j'ai mis un peu de temps à sortir, mais rien dans mon dossier n'était contre. Mon tuteur me laissa à sa garde à la condition que jamais je n'aille le voir. Et Kankuro décida de vivre entre nos deux maisons un certains temps.

_La vie avait repris son cours dans la petite famille qu'ils étaient. Temari était au petit soin, elle s'inquiétait d'un rien. Et son frère aîné était surprotecteur. Ils allaient dans une école privée assez huppée, mais Gaara ne supportait pas d'être en ces murs anciens. Ils avaient renfermés un hôpital pendant des années et il y restait ce qu'il ne voulait pas côtoyer. Kankuro étant surprotecteur approuva qu'il aille ailleurs si cela lui permettait de se sentir mieux. Temari se mit à gérer leur héritage d'une main de maître tout en continuant ses études. A dix huit ans et diplômée, elle se lança dans les affaires et n'avait pour le moment rien raté de sa vie. Kankuro était sur le point de finir son cursus et hésitait entre poursuivre et arrêter pour aider sa sœur._

-Quand j'ai eu quinze ans, ils m'ont demandé ce que je voulais comme cadeau d'anniversaire. J'ai demandé mon tatouage.

-Et ils ont dit oui ?!

-Huhuhu. Au début ils m'ont regardé comme si j'étais fou. Mais je me rappelais les paroles de mes parents. Ils m'avaient dit d'aimer plus que tout ma famille et de ne pas les détester. Qu'un jour ils comprendraient. J'avais ce besoin de me le faire, comme pour me le rappeler.

-C'est pas trop dur à porter ?

-Oui et non. Je me suis habitué aux regards. Et puis je travaillerais sûrement dans la famille plus tard. Kankuro deviendra sûrement bientôt le bras droit de Temari en continuant ses études pour être avocat. Une connaissance des lois est fondamentale pour ce qu'elle veut faire. Et moi…je pense qu'il va falloir que je me spécialise dans les sciences pour diriger les bureaux de recherches qu'elle est en train d'établir.

-Sasuke m'avait dit que vous étiez riche.

-Nos parents oui. A nous de poursuivre.

-Et pourquoi tu es dans notre université ? elle a une bonne réputation mais…

-C'est uniquement parce que je m'y sens bien. Je n'y vois pas des mort dans les salles ou des esprits qui me scrutent pour voir si je les vois ou pas.

-Gaara ? à qui tu parles ?

-Temari ? jamais tu frappes avant de…

-A qui !

-…

-Dis lui Gaara.

-…Naruto.

-Mais…

-Même si tu me l'interdis Temari, je continuerais. Naruto ne m'a jamais voulu de mal. Il est mon ami. Il ne me demande rien comme les autres et ne me force à rien. Il est lui-même.

-…fais attention Gaara.

-Oui Nee-san. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant à repartir.

-Je suis venue te déposer de quoi te rafraîchir. Je…je vais te laisser avec lui…

-Ne t'en fais pas. Il ne me blessera pas. Elle essaya de sourire. Et ce sourire ramena un souvenir à Gaara.

_Il était dans le salon du manoir où ils habitaient avec leur oncle. Il s'était fait une amie sur le bord de la route à l'école. Mais à présent la fillette était en colère qu'il lui dise de rentrer chez elle pour qu'il puisse être avec son frère. Elle s'attaqua à eux. Les objets volaient dans la pièce, Kankuro se prenait des coups. Et Gaara essayait de le protéger en pleurant de ne pas faire de mal à son frère aîné. Kankuro avait vu les marques se faire sur la peau de Gaara, il comprenait qu'il n'avait rien inventé. Gaara s'effondra d'un bloc, et dans un état semi conscient il vit la fille disparaître en pleurant. Il fut emmené expressément à l'hôpital avant de filer vers son asile pour enfant en se réveillant le lendemain, un trou noir pour mémoire de l'événement._

-Je viens de me rappeler.

-Quoi donc ?

-Pourquoi Kankuro me croit.

-…

-Il a vécu avec moi une attaque. Il m'a vue me faire blesser et ne rien pouvoir faire. Je pense qu'il a du comprendre ce jour là.

Gaara se leva pour prendre la boisson que sa sœur avait posé sur une caisse et il en bu lentement le contenu alors que Naruto lui souriait. Ce souvenir lui faisait froid dans le dos mais lui réchauffait aussi le cœur. Son frère l'aimait vraiment. Naruto avait délaissé la photo et continuait de regarder des bustes qu'il avait fait et qu'il exposait plus ou moins bien suivant ses préférences. Il avait remarqué que le blond ne se lassait jamais de les regarder en détails, approuvant d'un hochement de tête ce qu'il appréciait ou non. Cela fit sourire Gaara.

-Naruto.

-Hm ? Le blond se détourna d'un faciès à l'aspect un peu triste et non fini.

-Viens par là, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Gaara passa derrière sa table de travail et alla jusqu'à un empilement de boite et autres où s'étalaient quelques larges bandes de tissu. Il se pencha entre deux boites et releva une forme sous un tissus qui semblait très lourd et l'amena jusqu'à sa table. Naruto le rejoignit en la traversant et se mit près de lui. Gaara souriait et laissa sa main emporter le tissu, le faisant glisser contre l'argile formée. Naruto se vit.

-C'est…C'est moi ! woah. Et tu osais me dire que t'étais pas doué ! mais tu te foutais de ma gueule ! c'est magnifique…

-Merci.

-Non je le pense vraiment Gaara. C'est beau.

-Tu cherches à te complimenter là ? Gaara était amusé de le voir avec cette petite lueur dans le regard. Il trouvait que sa sculpture était bien fade par rapport au modèle dont il s'était servi.

-Hein ? maiiis non. Hahaha.

-Huhuhu. N'empêche que tu as raison. C'est frustrant.

-Ne ?

-J'aurais aimé te prendre dans mes bras en ce moment même.

-Hein !!!

-Huhuhu.

-Pfff arrête de te foutre de moi baka, c'est pas rigolo.

-Qui a dit que je rigolais ? La face de Gaara était on ne peut plus sérieuse.

-…faut vraiment que je revienne très vite dans mon corps moi.

-Huhuhu. Je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup Naruto. Tu es la première personne que j'ai appris a aimé en dehors de ma famille.

-Ah ?

-Hm, t'es le premier à être aussi à l'aise auprès de moi il faut dire. Je crois bien que tu es mon premier véritable ami. Et…

-NARUTO !!! GAARA !!!

-Héé ? Itachi ?

Naruto s'était retourné d'un bloc alors que Gaara le quitta des yeux pour se poser sur le nouvel arrivant. Itachi semblait paniquer un minimum du moins sa face n'était pas aussi composée qu'à son habitude.

* * *

_A suivre : comment je peux inventer des hist aussi barrée ? bon suite et fin au prochain. ET MERCI AUX REVIEWERS XD ça fait toujours plaisir._


	5. Chap 5 : revenir à la vie

_Fin de l'hist avec un lemon gaanaru donc. Merci aux reviewers y'en a quelques uns qui se sont surpassés pr me donner leurs avis et ça, ça fait énormement plaisir XD_

_bonne lecture XD_

**

* * *

**

**N'aime que moi**

_**Résumé 4 :**__ Naruto est toujours dans le coma. Sasuke pète un câble, Gaara n'a plus peur de Naru et Itachi vint les trouver pour les avertir de la folie de son frère. Mais que fait la police ? euh elle mange des donuts ?_

_**Chap 5 : Revenir à la vie.**_

Depuis combien de temps le cherchait-il ? il ne savait même plus. Tous les jours se ressemblaient. Une seule fois il avait vu la voiture de Hidan passer devant chez Naruto. Il ne s'était pas arrêté. Et il y avait encore sur la voiture des traces prouvant que le chauffard était bien lui. Voyant qu'il ne revenait plus Sasuke décida de changer de tactique. Il écuma les bars, tous ceux dont il avait déjà entendu Naruto parler. Il n'y avait pas retrouver le décoloré. Mais il avait trouvé autre chose. Chaque jour il remontait un peu plus dans ce milieu de pervers. Il s'y fendait, impassible, sachant que l'argent ouvrait les portes et déliait les langues. Ce fut le premier sourire qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait disparu de la circulation. Dans un coin du bar il avait reconnu le jeune homme aux cheveux longs.

Deidara buvait une sorte de cocktail orange et ria à gorge déployée. La conversation semblait animée. Le patron de la boite mit en évidence sur le bar une petite pancarte lumineuse qu'un petit néon interne se chargeait d'illuminer de couleurs verte et rose par moment. Un groupe d'homme près de la porte se leva pour s'y rendre et passèrent derrière Sasuke qui sirotait un verre d'alcool qu'il n'aurait su nommer. Les hommes murmuraient et l'un d'eux éclata d'un rire un peu pervers. Alors Sasuke tendit l'oreille.

-Une nouvelle vidéo ?

-Ouais. Faites il n'y a pas si longtemps.

-Et tu sais de quoi elle parle ?

-Ça a besoin d'un sujet ?

-HAHAHAHAHAHA.

Sasuke essayait de se calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il venait de comprendre que dans l'arrière salle de ce soit disant bar, il y avait des projections de films. Calmement il alla jusqu'à la porte y menant et se mit derrière les hommes qui payaient leur droit d'entrée. Il mit lui aussi quelques billets dans la main de l'homme qui en bloquait l'accès et pénétra dans l'arrière salle. Une flèche verte fluo brillait au mur et il suivit sa piste. Dans la petite salle totalement noire, il y avait un écran assez large et qui semblait beaucoup trop cher pour l'établissement. Mais il vit ensuite que s'était une bâche blanche et qu'il y avait derrière eux un projecteur. Sasuke prit place sur la première chaise qu'il vit dans le fond de la salle.

-Salut les gars, en forme ? la voix de Deidara résonnait dans un petit haut parleur que Sasuke décela dans un coin de la salle.

-OUAAAIIIIIS !!!!

-Bon ce soir je vous propose une nouveauté. J'ai fini le montage il y a quelques jours pour un ami et il m'a permit de le mettre ici. Plusieurs hurlements de contentement s'élevèrent dans la petite pièce à présent pratiquement pleine.

-Hmpf.

-Bon et bien, je vous lance mon art. c'est parti.

Une explosion de rire gras et d'applaudissement se répandirent dans les rangs. Sasuke resta stoïque. L'écran illumina la lubricité dans le regard des hommes autours de lui. D'abord il y eu un plan large d'une porte, puis le caméraman poursuivit sa route et arriva dans le dos d'un homme. C'était un film x. Et il avait reconnu la silhouette de dos. Et les plaintes de douleurs, il priait pour se tromper. Ce n'était pas le cas. Naruto était sous l'homme, le regard empli de colère. Il se prit plusieurs baffes et les perles azurs se troublèrent. Sasuke voulait fuir, il ne voulait pas voir ça. Cela ne méritait aucun pardon. Mais s'il sortait maintenant il aurait attiré trop de regard. Alors Sasuke serra les dents et les poings à s'en faire mal, il baissa les yeux et essaya de penser à autre chose. Sa haine montait. Son envie de meurtre se répandit en lui comme un poison vénéneux, s'étalant dans chaque parcelle de son être. Un virus dont il n'avait pas l'antidote.

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, il entendait les cris étouffés et les gémissements de douleurs du blond, les rires sadiques de Hidan et de Deidara. Il leva les yeux et le regretta aussitôt. Deidara montrait la pénétration du blond par Hidan, sans douceur, sans lubrifiant ni capote. Et son meilleur ami saigna, blessé. Deidara avait zoomé sur la face de Naruto, les larmes qui en perlaient rendirent fou Sasuke. Il n'entendait plus rien mis à part un bruit sourd. Son cœur. Son cœur battait à s'en rompre. Et il tourna les yeux, les hommes près de lui se touchaient, se caressaient et ils le dégoûtaient.

Sasuke se leva et tituba un instant. Personne ne le remarqua. Tant bien que mal il se reprit et s'en alla l'air toujours aussi impassible. Une fois dehors il tourna au coin de la rue et se mit à courir toujours plus vite et plus loin. Il se mit à vomir dans un coin de la ruelle. Sasuke se reprenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, sa colère grondait car il ne comprenait pas que la police n'avait pu trouver ça. S'était tellement énorme, tellement gros, qu'ils devaient être aveugle. En se relevant il se mit à taper des coups de pieds rageur dans une poubelle, l'éclatant finalement dans un dégoulie de ramassis puant. Avant de s'écarter de la boite à immondices il y écrasa son poing, puis s'éloigna enfin à pas mesurés. Sasuke s'était assis un peu plus loin sous un banc, il regardait son portable et se demandait s'il devait les appeler. Il le fit. Aucune réponse. Encore et toujours aucune réponse de la part de cette justice. Rangeant son téléphone, il se releva pour aller jusqu'au toilettes public qu'il avait repéré. Il se rafraîchit et se regarda un instant dans le miroir lui faisant face.

Sa face était cireuse et ses yeux tirés. Il cracha dans le lavabo l'eau qu'il avait encore dans la bouche et il s'essuya de sa manche. Sans un regard de plus pour son reflet, il reprit son téléphone et tapa un numéro. Rien que de penser à ce qu'il allait faire le fit grimacer. Il n'aimait pas cette fille. Elle l'insupportait tellement, au point qu'il l'avait rejeté un bon moment. Mais jamais elle ne dirait non s'il lui demandait une faveur. Il entendait les sonneries, elle mettait un temps fou à décrocher et il allait raccrocher lorsqu'elle répondit.

-Oui c'est moi. T'excites pas comme ça où je raccroche. Pourquoi je t'appelle ? pour parler du beau temps pardi. J'ai besoin de toi. Hn. Que tu m'amènes dans un endroit en dehors de la ville. Je dois y être…Tu ne peux pas me véhiculer…hn…ouais j'arrive. Merci Karin.

Sasuke soupira et rangea son téléphone. Elle n'habitait pas très loin d'ici. Il marcha, après tout la prochaine séance n'aurait lieu que le lendemain, il en avait entendu les autres parler après tout. Quand il arriva chez elle, Karin l'attendait en bas de son immeuble. Elle lui sauta au cou mais il resta stoïque. Karin vit que le regard du brun n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, mais pour qu'il lui demande un service, cela devait être urgent. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et le mena dans le parking souterrain de son immeuble. Devant eux il y avait une large porte totalement rouge alors que les autres étaient vertes. Karin glissa sa main dans la poignée et ouvrit son garage privé, les yeux de Sasuke brillèrent dans le noir.

-Voilà, prends celle que tu veux. Mais tu me la ramènes hein.

-Elles sont volées ?

-Non. Pas celles-ci. Ça c'est ma collection privée. Fais ton choix.

-Hn. Je prends la noire. je te la ramènerai d'ici peu.

-Ok. Au fait Sasuke.

-Hn.

-C'est rare que tu sortes au naturel et sapé comme ça. Tu sais que tu es encore plus craquant mon mignon ?

-Hmpf. Ne me cherche pas Karin. Pas aujourd'hui c'est pas le moment.

-Hey ! je te vois jamais sinon !

-Merci pour la moto.

-Hey !

Mais Sasuke avait mis son casque sur son crâne après un rapide baiser pour qu'elle se taise mais aussi car là était le marché. Un service rendu, un baiser de sa part. Heureusement qu'elle ne lui avait jamais demandé à être plus long et plus langoureux. Elle était aux anges, les joues rougies de plaisir. Il prit dans ses mains les clefs et alluma la cylindrée ruisselante et tourna un peu la molette avant d'allumer ses phares. Il accéléra et elle cliqua sur l'ouverture automatique des portes du bâtiment en remettant de l'autre main ses lunettes en place. Sasuke s'élança par l'ouverture. Dans le quartier les accélérations s'entendirent longtemps et de loin, résonnant sur les parois des immeubles. Le paysage défilé à grande vitesse, cette sensation de n'avoir prise sur rien lui donnait des ailes.

Quand il s'arrêta enfin, Sasuke se tenait devant le portail d'une bâtisse à l'aspect assez volumineux. Il ouvrit le portail en faisant grincer les gonds et entra en roulant au pas pour stopper devant la maison. Sasuke la regarda dans son ensemble, si grande et immense comme dans ses souvenirs. Avec une certaine crainte mêlée d'un tout autre sentiment il monta les marches menant à l'entrée. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'était venu en ces lieux. Sa clef déverrouilla la porte, personne d'autre n'était venu ici mis à part lui. Personne, cela se voyait. A terre la poussière recouvrait le sol et s'étalait aussi sur les tissus recouvrant les meubles. Sasuke ne s'attarda pas malgré les souvenirs qui ressurgissaient à chaque coin de pièce.

Ses pas le guidèrent à l'étage, il monta jusqu'à son ancienne chambre. Il stoppa près de son lit et le poussa en s'accroupissant au sol. Quand il l'eut déplacé de quelques centimètres, Sasuke promena son doigt sur le parquet. Il glissa une clef dans l'emboîtement de deux planches de bois et la souleva. Il y avait là un objet enveloppé d'une étoffe de tissu totalement blanc. Il le prit contre lui et regarda juste un instant les quelques photos qui étaient dans le trou, sa face était indéchiffrable. Sasuke était assis sur ses genoux et découvrit l'objet du drap.

-Tu vois grand frère. Je gardais cet objet pour toi. Je pensais qu'il te revenait, c'est pour ça que je l'avais racheté à ce flic véreux. Mais avant…avant je vais m'en servir. Oui je pense qu'il faut que je le fasse moi-même.

-Sasuke ! ne…non ! il ne faut pas que tu fasses la même erreur que moi. Sasuke !

-Ce qu'ils ont fait à Naruto est impardonnable. Il faut que je le protège. Oui que je le protège. Ils ne méritent que ça. Les flics sont tous les mêmes, ils ne servent à rien.

Itachi était là depuis le début et avait tout vu. Il était venu là dont le but d'une sorte de pèlerinage et n'aurait jamais pensé voir son petit frère venir en ces lieux le même jour que lui. Et les paroles de ce dernier lui firent peur. Sasuke referma le trou sous son lit et l'y replaça avant de se promener ensuite dans le manoir du drame, l'une de ses mains effleurant quelques éléments du décor. Quand il eut fini d'errer à la guise de sa mémoire, il se retrouva dans l'ancienne serre devenue une véritable jungle, il retrouva son petit coin secret, là où sa mère le laissait lorsqu'elle jardinait. Il prit place entre quelques plantes et resta là, le sommeil le gagnant tout comme les effluves odorantes autour de lui.

Quand il repartit le jour se levait à peine, Sasuke n'avait pratiquement pas réussit à dormir. Son esprit était trop préoccupé pour cela. Mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas, cela n'était pas la première fois depuis qu'il était en chasse. Il avait placé le katana contre son flanc près de sa poitrine et avait chevauché de nouveau la moto pour s'élancer sur la route dans un crissement de pneu. Il arriva en ville en début d'après midi et retourna voir Karin. N'étant pas là mais ne voulant pas l'entendre pour autant en l'appelant, Sasuke laissa la cylindrée avec un simple antivol sous une bâche qu'il alla prendre juste à coté puis laissa un mot dans sa boîte aux lettres avec ses clefs.

Repartant à pied, il se mit en planque dans un coin de la rue en mangeant un sandwich, mâchant avec lenteur, regardant chaque va et viens. Itachi l'avait suivi et le regardait attendre devant le bar mal famé. Il ne comprenait pas, alors l'aîné entra dans l'établissement et chercha un indice sur cette obsession qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de son cadet. Il tomba sur un sujet de conversation. Et malgré son coma de plusieurs années, Itachi comprenait sans problème ce que son frère pouvait vouloir faire de l'arme. Il devait trouvé Naruto et vite. Très vite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Itachi ?

-C'est Sasuke ! il faut le stopper !

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe !

-Il…il a trouvé un endroit où…où on parle de toi…je n'ai pas tous compris mais il a été prendre le Kusanagi.

-Le Kusanagi ? c'est quoi ce truc ?

-Notre sabre familial, il se transmet à travers les générations et il l'a.

-Mais s'était pas celui avec lequel tu as tué vos parents ? pourquoi l'aurait-il puisque c'est la poli…

-Il t'a dit que...Enfin c'est pas ça, il l'a racheté. Il a été le chercher.

-Où est-il ? Gaara avait remis sur le buste le tissu et regardait calmement Itachi.

-Un bar.

-Bon. Hum. TEMARIIIII !!!!!

Naruto tout comme Itachi avaient sursauté en l'entendant hurler sans prévenir de cette manière. Au dessus d'eux, une chaise venait de se renverser et ils entendirent la jeune femme courir jusqu'à eux. Elle ouvrit la porte brusquement, un balai à la main et déterminée à sauver son frère des mauvais esprits. Mais lorsqu'elle entra elle le vit seulement près de son plan de travail, il la regardait avec un certain étonnement.

-Tu veux faire quoi avec ce balai ?

-Mais tu as hurlé…qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Il faut que l'on trouve Sasuke.

-Sasuke ? le brun là ?

-Oui. Je sais où il est. Tu veux bien m'emmener s'il te plaît. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

-Euh…d'accord mais…mais comment tu sais ça ?

-Ils me l'ont dit ?

-Ils ?

-Le frère de Sasuke qui est dans le coma est juste à ta gauche.

-….

Temari regarda à sa gauche même si elle savait que cela ne servait à rien. Elle fronça les sourcils un instants et jeta son balai dans la pièce avant de remonter les escaliers à grand pas. Gaara avait un sourire un peu moqueur et la suivit, Naruto et Itachi lui emboîtant le pas. Temari lui hurla de se dépêcher, et Gaara fit de plus grandes enjambées pour monter dans la petite voiture de sa sœur. Elle recula et le regarda en coin. Itachi donna l'adresse au roux qui la donna à la blonde et elle appuya sur le champignon. Calmement Gaara prit son téléphone et chercha un instant dans son répertoire.

-Bonjour. J'aimerais parler à Néji Hyuga. Ah. Pouvez vous lui transmettre un message de la part de Gaara no Subaku. Oui merci. Dites lui d'aller à cette adresse le plus rapidement possible.

Naruto regardait Gaara qui continuait de parler en indiquant l'adresse. Il reconnaissait le quartier pour y être déjà venu avec Hidan. Il espérait que l'adresse n'était pas celle du bar où l'autre l'avait amené une seule et unique fois avant qu'il ne pète un câble et ne s'en aille. S'était d'ailleurs après ça qu'il avait décidé de casser avec l'autre. Itachi demanda à stopper et ils descendirent. Le bar n'était pas si loin que ça.

Sasuke émit un petit rire un peu nerveux. Il venait de voir Deidara apparaître au coin de la rue et il la remontait. Il se mit en marche, comme si de rien n'était et en passant près de lui, il l'attrapa et le colla contre un mur. Deidara hurla et se prépara à répliquer les coups, mais il sentit juste un souffle sur lui alors que la poigne puissante de son opposant lui bloquer les mains. Deidara ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés après le choc contre le mur et il reconnut l'homme lui faisant face. La même rage dans les yeux, la lueur que devait voir une souris dans les yeux d'un chat avant de trépasser. Sasuke se baissa jusqu'à lui, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et ses yeux le transperçaient.

-Ecoute moi. Tes vidéos je les veux.

-Mes vidéos…

-Toutes les répliques que tu as pu faire, les originaux, les copies. Toutes. Et je veux Hidan.

-Je ne sais pas où est Hidan.

-Kukuku. Tu m'en diras tant.

Sasuke se redressa un peu et enleva une de ses mains pour la glisser dans son manteau. Deidara suivit chaque mouvement de Sasuke, il semblait sur le point de le tordre s'il esquissait un geste de fuite. Le brun découvrit un peu sa veste et montra le manche de ce qui semblait être un katana. Le sourire qu'il avait devint plus large et la lueur dans ses yeux plus folle.

-Je les veux toutes. Et que tu me conduises a lui. Et au moindre faux pas, je te tuerais.

-Tu es fou.

-Non. Mais vous lui avez fait du mal alors qu'il a été le seul à me faire du bien. Avance. Et si tu ouvres la bouche, si ça se passe mal, dis adieu à se monde.

Sasuke entra à sa suite, et Deidara salua ceux qui étaient là, trouvant une excuse pour la présence de Sasuke dans son dos. Ils allèrent dans l'arrière salle où était les projections et Deidara ouvrit une armoire et prit un cd qu'il glissa dans la main libre de Sasuke. Puis ils se rendirent dans une autre pièce près de là, et Deidara effaça le contenu de ses disques durs avec une rancœur bien visible. Puis il lui mit dans la main trois autre cd portant juste les dates et le lieux. Les originaux.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui.

-Si un jour j'apprends que tu m'as menti…

-Je ne te mens pas.

-Hey Deidara, t'es là ?

-Ou…ouais. Je suis sur mon ordi.

-La vidéo est prête ? on m'a dit que tu l'avais passé hier. T'aurais pu m'attendre.

-Désolé vieux.

Le sourire de Sasuke s'était élargi. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Deidara et celui-ci déglutit tant bien que mal. Hidan entra sans se méfier et salua son ami avant d'aller vers lui. Il se tenait à présent devant eux, et il voyait bien que Deidara n'allait pas bien. Il dévisagea alors Sasuke. Ce dernier avait prit sa décision. Le faire ici où plus loin ne changerait rien à sa décision. Alors il retira d'un geste vif son katana et Hidan, les yeux agrandis de surprise, plongea sa main vers le bureau pour prendre dans le tiroir une arme.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Naruto entra à cet instant dans la pièce, il se précipita vers Sasuke pour qu'il ne se prenne pas le coup de feu. Itachi qui était sur ses talons leva la main, une sorte de coup de vent fit voler aussi bien le katana que l'arme à feu. Gaara et Temari entrèrent à ce moment là et s'emparèrent de Sasuke qui avait fait tombé Hidan au sol et lui donnait des coups. Il ne se calmait pas, et en gesticulant, il donna un coup de coude à Gaara. Temari leva le poing et l'assena dans le ventre de Sasuke puis dans sa mâchoire. Cela lui coupa le souffle, et il regarda méchamment la jeune femme. Après tous, il était habitué à se prendre des coups pendant son entraînement.

Hidan et Deidara essayèrent de se sauver, et Naruto, énervé de voir l'état dans lequel était Sasuke, leva le bras en poussant un cri de rage. Une chaise vola dans la pièce et s'éclata sur le crâne de Hidan alors que Deidara l'évita au profit de la porte qu'il se prit en plein front ne l'ayant pas vu se renfermer. Cela calma Sasuke. Il regardait la scène un peu éberlué. Des cris se firent entendre comme des bruits de pas, du monde approché. Temari jura, Gaara garda son calme et Sasuke se rua sur son sabre pour le ranger contre son flanc. La porte s'ouvrit, donnant un nouveau coup à Deidara qui se recula en jurant quelques grossièretés. Ils étaient en joues. La police était là.

Itachi et Naruto étaient soulagés. Temari souffla et Gaara fit un signe à Néji qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Les hommes à terre furent plaqués puis menottés et les autres interrogés. Il y eut plusieurs arrestations en masses, et les équipes fermèrent les yeux sur l'attitude de Sasuke. Aucun d'eux ne parla du katana. Gaara jetait parfois un regard sur Sasuke qui avait pas mal mincie et Temari faisait de même mais semblait le surveiller. Quand ils eurent le droit de rentrer chez eux, Temari prit la main de Sasuke et elle l'entraîna dans la voiture qu'elle avait eut droit d'amener en se faisant escorter d'un policier. Elle l'y fourra.

-Hey je vais rentrer chez moi !

-Tu n'iras nulle part imbécile heureux. Tu viens avec nous.

-Sasuke. Naruto me dit de te dire d'arrêter de faire ta tête de mule et d'écouter tes amis.

-Hu ? qu'est ce que tu baves ! Naruto est…

-Un fantôme, ou un esprit…une âme ? je ne sais pas trop. En tout cas je le vois.

-Et ta connerie ! Gaara tu…

-Oï t'as pas fini de gueuler et de t'exciter tout seul ? t'as pas remarqué ton arme voler ? la chaise aussi et la porte claquer ? t'es aveugle en plus de sourd et con ?

-Temari, calme toi et conduis.

-…Naruto est un fantôme…tu veux que je gobe ça ? c'est gros.

-Ouais mais c'est vrai. Au fait ton frère me dit que le…Kusanagi que tu as récupéré devrait reprendre sa place au manoir.

-…mon frère ?

-Itachi est là. Naruto aussi. C'est pour ça que je n'étais pas à l'aise. Voir des esprits, je n'aime pas ça.

-Pfffhuhuhuhuhu hahahahaha.

-Sasuke ?

-Tu veux dire qu'ils sont là. Ok. Dis moi un truc que seul eux peuvent savoir.

Gaara tourna les yeux vers Itachi et Naruto. Tout deux avaient un sourire, l'un triste et l'autre moins. Temari regardait dans le rétroviseur son petit frère. Il lui offrit un sourire et ses yeux turquoise rencontrèrent ceux de Sasuke. Il doutait énormément, après tout, il avait assistés aux événements. Mais il était plus rationnel qu'autre chose, cela au contraire de Naruto.

-Naruto me dit que…qu'il t'a trouvé sous la pluie battante et que tu es ensuite revenu plusieurs fois chez lui. Le sourire en coin de Sasuke s'affaissa. Itachi me dit que tu aimais dormir dans la serre de ta mère, près des orchidées que lui cultivait. Les yeux de jais s'agrandirent.

-Comment…c'est vrai…Sasuke restait aussi calme que lui permettait la situation.

-Oui. Je peux voir les gens dans cet état depuis la mort de mes parents dans un accident de voiture.

-Comment…comment vont-ils ? Sasuke ne put retenir quelques larmes.

-Itachi te dit mieux depuis qu'il a rencontré Naruto. Naruto…te dit que la prochaine fois que tu l'inquiètes autant il s'occupe de ton cas.

-Hahaha. Sasuke riait et pleurait en même temps, tentant de cacher ses larmes. Même quand je ne m'occupe pas de lui il s'occupe de moi. Ça a toujours été comme ça.

-Nous sommes arrivés à la maison les garçons.

-Mais c'est pas chez moi.

-T'as remarqué la crevette ? bon tu dormiras avec Gaara, j'ai dit à Kankuro de nous commander des pizzas tout à l'heure, elles seront sans doute un peu froides.

-Crevette ?

Naruto riait à en avoir mal au ventre et Itachi ricanait alors que Sasuke n'en revenait pas d'avoir hérité de ce surnom de la blonde. Gaara réprima un sourire et ils montèrent chez eux. Sasuke prenait un peu plus son temps, il découvrit un peu mieux l'habitation de Gaara. Ce dernier écoutait Naruto qui se repassait la scène sans cesse et qui demandait à Itachi comme il avait pu lui aussi réussir à faire léviter des objets.

-Force de la volonté sans doute.

-Et comment tu as fait pour nous trouver Itachi ? tu n'étais jamais venu ici il me semble.

Naruto qui avait écouté Gaara se posa enfin la même question. Il se tourna vers le brun et ce dernier réfléchissait apparemment à la question. Temari les avait laissé dès son entrée dans la maison, partant voir Kankuro et laissant Sasuke à charge de Gaara. Ce dernier montait l'escalier pour le mener à sa chambre et lui montrer où il resterait pour la nuit. Avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Kankuro, elle jeta un regard au duo. Gaara était à l'aise, il avait oublié que Sasuke ne voyait pas les fantômes comme lui et il échangeait simplement avec eux comme s'ils étaient visibles par tous. Sasuke le regardait faire et portait un masque de neutralité. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il pensait, et cela l'énerva plus que de raison. Elle lui balança son sac à main en pleine tête.

-AIE !!

-Sasuke ? Naruto s'était retourné pour le voir se tenir la tête, un regard meurtrier dirigé vers la blonde.

-Arrête de regarder mon petit frère comme ça la crevette ! sinon je t'explose.

-Tccchhh.

Gaara sur le conseil de Naruto attrapa le poignet du brun et le traîna à sa suite. Sasuke se laissa faire mais pester dans sa barbe. Ils montèrent dans la chambre du roux, et Gaara ouvrit son placard pour en sortir un futon. Sasuke enlevait son manteau et le mit sur une chaise, posant son sabre sur le bureau de son camarade. Itachi ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux. Et puis il leva un regard tendre sur son petit frère, s'était presque trop intime, comme une caresse. Gaara était en train de poser le futon sur le sol et voyait cela sur la face de l'Uchiha, Naruto ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il se mit à parler.

-J'ai juste voulu que vous le sauviez. J'ai prié comme un diable pour te voir Naruto. Et quand j'ai fermé les yeux je suis arrivé dans la cave à vos cotés.

-Mais pourquoi j'y arrive pas moi. Naruto avait l'air d'un constipé chronique et essayait de se volatiliser.

-…ça fait plusieurs années que je suis sous cette forme. Sans doute que je me maîtrise mieux ?

-….mouais.

Itachi avait un sourire amusé et un peu timide face à la mine déçue de Naruto. Gaara lui-même esquissa un fin sourire. Itachi n'exprimait jamais vraiment ses émotions, même depuis qu'ils avaient récupérés Sasuke le jour d'avant. De tout leur temps en garde à vue, il était resté près de son cadet avec un sourire timide et en restant dans son coin. Gaara se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un oreiller et le jeta sur le futon.

-C'est vrai que plus ils restent dans cet état, plus ils sont effrayants.

-T'as déjà eu affaire à ça Gaara ?

-Quelques trucs du genre. C'est pour ça que je préfère faire profil bas. Il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et lui parlait avec son air calme habituel.

-Et éviter les coins…pourquoi tu n'essais pas de les aider ?

-Parce qu'ils ne te veulent pas toujours du bien. Et contre ça je ne peux rien. J'ai failli y passer quand j'étais enfant.

-Oh. Je comprends mieux tes réactions.

-Hm. Mais le pire a été...

-Gaara, arrête de causer au vide tu fais peur à la crevette.

-Mais t'arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !

-Naruto te dis que tu l'appelles bien Usuratonkachi.

-Oh ça va. Mais venant d'elle je ne le supporte pas.

-Tiens petite crevette, voilà de quoi te changer, tu risques de flotter un peu dedans, c'est à Kankuro. Et la douche est par là bas. Gaara tu lui montres ok. Peut être qu'ensuite on aura droit à une langouste mais au mieux je pense voir une écrevisse.

-Hahahahaha.

Naruto avait éclaté de rire, il adorait la tête de Sasuke, jamais une fille n'avait réussi à lui faire perdre de sa superbe ainsi. Gaara avait un sourire un peu moqueur aux lèvres et il lui fit signe de le suivre. Gaara l'amena jusqu'à la salle de bain, quand il revint Naruto et Itachi parlait. S'était presque un murmure, mais il entendit plus d'une fois le prénom de Sasuke. Itachi semblait être revenu à la vie, Naruto s'enthousiasmait suivant ce qu'il racontait. Gaara les laissa, prenant place au bord de son lit. Il s'en était rendu compte, le blond face à lui avait changé son petit monde. Et il se demandait si se changement était correct. Temari toqua à la porte. Elle lui fit signe de venir et elle l'emmena en bas dans la cuisine. Kankuro était là.

-Ils sont là ?

-Non. Ils parlaient de Sasuke.

-Dis moi Gaara je…j'ai remarqué que…enfin comment dire.

-Direct et simple. C'est mieux.

-Hem, c'est que c'est pas facile p'tit frère. Kankuro aussi l'a vue. Tu…tu aimes Naruto hein ?

-….

-Ne te mets pas en colère mais on dit ça parce qu'il a été la seule personne que l'on aurait pu qualifier d'ami pour toi et…enfin en tant que fantôme tu as réussi à dépasser ta peur pour rester avec lui.

-Il s'est plutôt imposé au début.

-… Temari jeta un regard un peu implorant à Kankuro et ce dernier se racla la gorge.

-En fait ce que l'on veut te faire comprendre Gaara, c'est que quoi que tu fasses on t'aimera toujours, ça c'est sur.

-Ce que je ferais ?

-Si tu décides de rester avec Naruto.

-…. Le regard de Gaara s'était agrandi. L'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais jamais assez sérieusement pour qu'il s'y arrête. Il eut quelques couleurs et hocha juste la tête en balbutiant un simple merci.

Gaara n'avait jamais ressentie une telle gêne. Il essayait de réfléchir mais la voix de son frère lui revenait tout le temps à l'esprit. Lui et Naruto. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et entra dans la chambre. Naruto éclata de rire à l'instant où il rentra. Et cette envie qu'il avait eu tantôt de le prendre dans ses bras lui revint. C'était fort mais tellement impossible qu'il en resta les bras ballant à les regarder. Naruto se tourna vers lui, le regard brillant et vif, de nouveau aussi heureux que les premiers jours. Il lui offrit un magnifique sourire auquel il répondit par automatisme et le rendit encore plus éblouissant. Gaara sentit un papillonnement dans ses tripes. S'était la première fois que ça lui faisait ça et ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable, juste déconcertant. Gaara entra et prépara le lit, prépara son linge. Naruto laissa Itachi pour rejoindre son camarade.

-Merci de nous avoir aidé Gaara.

-Hn.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? t'as de la fièvre ? t'es un peu rouge…

-Non je…j'ai juste réaliser un truc. De quoi vous parliez ?

-Hahaha, Itachi me racontait avoir retrouvé Sasuke en train de dormir au milieu de plante. J'aurais aimé avoir une photo, j'aurais pu la monnayer très très cher auprès de certaines hahaha.

-Il t'en aurait voulu.

-Mais noooon, il aurait juste rouspéter pour le sport. D'ailleurs je l'ai déjà fait il m'a toujours pardonné…surtout quand il en profitait aussi. C'est marrant à faire, je te montrerais hahaha.

-Huhuhu. La face du blond lui avait arraché un petit rire et Gaara prit quelques affaires dans son placard.

-Tu parles à qui ?

-Hu ? ah, à Naruto. Ton frère est près de la fenêtre.

Gaara pointa l'endroit où Itachi était assis. Sasuke fixait juste un poil à coté de l'endroit où il aurait fallu. Il chercha un peu des yeux un signe qui aurait pu signifier que son frère était là, mais Itachi ne bougea pas.

-Itachi…j'ai appris trop tard. Je suis toujours trop borné. Je suis désolé. J'aurais aimé lire à temps ta lettre. Et pour lui…le dernier terme avait été dit avec dégoût…j'aurais aimé me le faire moi-même. Te faire ça…et avoir penser me le faire aussi…

-Sasuke…n'y pense plus. Ce qui est fait est fait et rien ne pourra changer. Gaara regarda Itachi et répéta sa parole à Sasuke.

-Hn. Sasuke avait les yeux au bord des larmes, avec un certain mal il se retint et alla s'affaler sur la chaise dactylo du roux.

-Bon je vais me prendre une douche. Après on ira manger.

-Huhuhu. Sasuke regarda Gaara avec une certaine malice. Dis moi, Naruto ne t'a jamais maté sous ta douche j'espère ?

-TEME ! Naruto essayait de le frapper et arriva finalement à lui donner un petit coup sur la tête. Cela lui fit plus plaisir d'y arriver que de le faire.

-Qu'est ce…

-Huhuhu, de la part de Naruto.

-Gaara quitta la pièce. Sasuke regardait à coté de lui, il avait un demi sourire et il se laissa aller une main devant les yeux.

-Usuratonkachi. Sors.

-…

Naruto était juste à coté de lui. Il connaissait la fierté de Sasuke, il savait qu'il détestait qu'on puisse le voir pleuré. Déjà quand ils étaient petits ça avait été le cas. Parfois ils s'étaient même battus car Naruto n'avait pas voulu sortir mais le consoler, du moins lui montrer qu'il n'était seul mais avec lui. Le blond passa sa main sur la chevelure d'ébène et le laissa, passant la porte pour rester dans le couloir. Sasuke essayait de se reprendre, d'un sens savoir Naruto encore de ce monde le soulageait, mais de l'autre il n'était pas vivant. Et puis son frère était là, son frère n'était pas mort. Il avait bien fait de ne pas le débrancher lorsqu'on le lui avait demandé le droit. Il pouffait un peu hystériquement et ne pouvait sécher ses larmes. Itachi alla à lui et mis ses bras autour de son petit frère, le berçant contre lui. Sasuke sentit une vague de chaleur se propageait en lui, une sensation qui le prit du petit orteil à la tête se propageant en chair de poule et s'attardant dans ses tripes. Il hoqueta un peu, il savait qui était là.

-Aniki…tu me manques.

-…pardon Sasuke.

Itachi se resserra un peu contre son frère, il l'aimait tellement. Naruto vit Temari venir devant la porte de Gaara, elle allait entrer quand elle l'entendit parler. Sasuke s'adressait à son frère, s'était intime, et même elle n'entra pas. Elle redescendit. Naruto la regardait, elle était jolie et mature même si son caractère pouvait laissé à désirer. Il aimait beaucoup cette fille, par moment elle lui rappelait Sakura. Sakura. Le nom résonna dans l'esprit de Naruto. Gaara apparut à cet instant, revenant de la salle de bain. Il s'essuyait les cheveux, mettant à nue son tatouage. Naruto le roux qu'il aurait bien mangé en cet instant mais ce calma.

-Il faudrait appeler Sakura pour lui dire ne de ne plus s'inquiéter pour Sasuke.

-Ah oui. Je vais le dire à Sasuke. Ça lui fera sans doute plus….

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Gaara était à moitié entrer dans sa chambre, et dans la lumière, Sasuke dormait au milieu de son futon, à moitié recouvert d'un drap. Itachi se tenait à ses cotés et souriait. Sasuke avait l'air d'un petit gamin tout sage et mignon et l'idée fit pouffer Naruto. Itachi répondit oui à la question muette de Gaara. Sachant que l'Uchiha dormait à poings fermés, il descendit rejoindre sa famille. Kankuro préparait les parts de pizzas et Temari se tenait dans un coin, racontant apparemment tout ce qu'ils avaient fait.

-La crevette ne te suit pas ?

-Elle dort. D'un air un peu las Gaara prit la première chaise face à lui et s'y laissa tombé.

-La crevette ? c'est qui ça ? Kankuro lui découpa une part qu'il lui tendit, continuant de l'autre main de manger la sienne.

-Hahahaha, c'est un des copains de Gaara, le brun. Il ressemble à une crevette. Elle croqua avec conviction dans un poivron et le recracha à moitié en perdant son sourire.

-…..n'empêche que le dernier que tu as surnommé aussi débilement…ok je me tais, j'ai compris. Kankuro fit profil bas et continua de manger son bout de pizza. Gaara souriait et enfourna sa première bouchée.

-Elle lui a fait quoi ? Naruto regardait la nourriture avec envie.

-Uh ? Gaara lança à Naruto juste un petit regard.

-Au dernier mec.

-Huhuhu. Elle a finit avec.

Naruto venait de sourire angéliquement mais cela avait un coté diabolique chez lui. Temari lui demanda de se taire alors que Kankuro fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et que Gaara souriait, apparemment très amusé.

-De toute façon tu pourras te trouver qu'un mec comme lui ou totalement mollasson comme le dernier. Et encore, il a pas supporté bien longtemps ta vivacité.

-Hey ! parle pas de ta sœur comme ça. Temari lui faisait les gros yeux et grondait.

-Une sœur ? huhu, un démon oui. Et je te signale que ta crevette dors un cran plus haut alors hurle pas comme un cheval.

-Gaara arrête elle va explosé. Kankuro était passé derrière elle et lui faisait signe de se taire, répétant inlassablement la même phrase silencieuse.

Gaara émit un rire rapide et se prit une autre part de pizza. Temari dévia sur un autre sujet et Kankuro préféra aller faire la vaisselle pour ne pas que sa colère ne s'abatte sur lui. A la fin du repas Gaara prit le fixe et appela Sakura qui pleura de joie avant de jurer ses aïeux qu'elle lui éclaterait la gueule dès qu'elle le verrait.

Trois jours plus tard Sakura tint parole. Sasuke se prit une baffe qui lui laissa une marque bien nette et dont Temari ne put s'empêcher de rire après lui. Sakura la regarda tout de suite comme une rivale. Certainement le sixième sens féminin d'après Naruto. Pendant se laps de temps, Sasuke était retourné chez lui, il s'était remis au vert sous l'œil de son frère et les commentaires de Naruto via Gaara. Ils étaient aussi aller à l'hôpital plus d'une fois. Sasuke se recueillait devant les corps et cherchait à voir une évolution. Il n'y avait rien eu mis à part sa totale guérison physique.

Gaara se tenait dans le dojo où Sasuke s'entraînait au shinkendo. Itachi le regardait. Naruto se moquait de ceux moins doués en commentant chaque mouvement. Puis ils allaient en cours et Naruto s'amusait à mimer les professeurs qu'il n'aimait pas, certains que personne ne le verrait mis à part Gaara. Le soir il rentrait parfois avec Sasuke, parfois avec Gaara. Mais quand ce dernier n'était pas là, s'était moins rigolo car le brun ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Une semaine passa, puis deux. Les cours avaient repris de plus belle, Gaara se faisait la voix des deux autres et leur absence physique se faisait à peine sentir. De plus en plus souvent Naruto restait avec Gaara, il avait vraiment envie de revenir.

Un matin de la deuxième semaine ils rejoignirent Sasuke à l'un de ses entraînements. Ils restèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que Naruto en ayant marre de tourner la tête de gauche à droite demanda à Gaara s'il voyait Itachi. Car depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son frère, Itachi ne l'avait jamais abandonné, ne pas le voir n'était pas normal. Gaara chercha un instant, Naruto fit le tour du bâtiment, mais rien. Cela ne servait à rien d'affoler Sasuke, ils le prévinrent donc en douceur.

-Il n'est plus là ?

-Non.

-…mais pourquoi…

-Ça, on ne le sait pas.

Sasuke était en train de se changer dans les vestiaires où Gaara l'avait suivit. Il bouclait sa ceinture lorsqu'il rattrapa son téléphone qui tomba de son sac au moment où il enlevait son tee-shirt. Sasuke fixa l'écran lumineux, l'air hébété un instant il appuya sur une touche et écouta le message. Quand ce fut fait il du s'y remettre à trois fois avant de taper le bon numéro de téléphone et le mit à son oreille, fixant le vide.

-Bonjour, je suis Sasuke Uchiha. Je viens d'avoir votre message.

Le téléphone tomba de sa main et s'éclata au sol. La main de Sasuke tremblait. Il regardait l'appareil d'où s'élevait une voix féminine. Ses larmes roulèrent et il regarda Gaara. Puis il se dépêcha d'enfiler son haut et de ranger ses affaires. Et il fit tomber plusieurs choses à terre qu'il fourra un peu n'importe comment dans son sac. Gaara ramassa son téléphone dont l'interlocuteur avait coupé la communication et le tendit à Sasuke qui le regarda comme s'il découvrait l'objet.

-Gaara, je…Itachi s'est réveillé.

-Hein ? Naruto regardait le brun éberlué et Gaara avait juste ouvert un peu plus les yeux.

-Il…le médecin…j'avais le médecin au bout du fil. Elle m'a dit qu'il s'est réveillé il y a à peu près une heure. Mais ils n'arrivaient pas à me joindre, j'étais sur répondeur. Il…Itachi est revenu.

Sasuke était perdu entre hystérie et calme, il ne savait plus comment réagir et cela faisait un effet bizarre. Il allait vite et pourtant restait calme. Gaara prit son téléphone et appela sa sœur, promettant à Sasuke d'y être plus vite ainsi que par bus. Mais Sasuke n'avait pas envie d'attendre, il composa un numéro qui ne répondit pas. Alors il sortit du dojo et alla vers un amphithéâtre et y entra. Les élèves qui avaient cours se retournèrent devant le gêneur. Il s'humecta la gorge en déglutissant puis se la racla et mis ses mains en haut parleur devant sa bouche.

-Sakura ! viens là j'ai besoin de toi !

-Oh mon dieu. Mais Sasuke tu me fais quoi là ! la rosée s'était dressée et fut à lui en trois enjambées.

-Je dois aller à l'hôpital, s'il te plaît, conduis moi.

-…Naruto ?

-Non mon frère.

-Oooh. Ok.

Sakura retourna prendre ses affaires en s'excusant à pleine voix, faisant signe à une blonde de prendre les cours pour elle et sortie. Un instant plus tard le scooter rose s'en alla à pleine vitesse. A peine un quart d'heure plus tard Temari arriva. Sa première question fut de demander où était sa crevette, et la réponse ne sembla pas lui plaire. Elle fonça. Ils firent le trajet bien trop vite et arrivèrent apparemment très peu de temps après le scooter. En entrant dans la pièce ils trouvèrent Sakura rouge comme une pivoine qui dévisageait le faciès mure de Itachi dont une certaine force et fragilité semblait émanée. Sasuke ne disait rien et le serrait juste dans ses bras. Naruto souriait comme jamais et Gaara ne le perdait pas du coin de l'oeil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke avait sauté du scooter à peine fut-il stopper. Il courait et se rendit jusqu'à l'accueil où il se fit intercepter par le médecin de service qui était justement là pour remplir de la paperasse. Itachi l'attendait dans la chambre habituelle ayant fini ses examens. Il n'avait aucune séquelle grave, mais déjà Sasuke n'écoutait plus et courait en se faisant réprimander par certaines infirmières. Il s'aida du chambranle de porte pour stopper devant elle. Il reprit son souffle et poussa la porte d'un geste large. Itachi était assis dans son lit. Il le regardait comme lui-même le faisait. Sasuke fit de large enjambée, il rejoignait celui dont il avait cru à la trahison pour apprendre que ce n'était qu'une victime. Enfin il pouvait lui dire face à face merci. Enfin il pouvait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Sasuke se jeta dans ses bras ouvert et nicha sa face dans le cou de son frère, passant ses bras autour de lui pour les agripper fortement dans son dos. Il parlait à voix basse et Itachi l'écoutait patiemment, souriant, rassurant, lui embrassant par moment la tempe ou passant sa main dans ses cheveux ou son dos. Sakura se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle n'osait pas aller plus loin. Elle les regardait et rougissait. Ils étaient tellement beaux. Une silhouette se planta près d'elle, une blonde qui la dévisagea de bas en haut et qui reporta son regard sur Sasuke. Près d'elle il y avait Gaara. Les deux frères restèrent enlacés ainsi un petit moment avant de se séparer, Itachi souriait et Sasuke était partagé entre ça et les pleurs qu'il essayait de calmer, de cacher.

-Hé ben la crevette. Un peu de tenue, reprends toi.

-Temari…mais le reproche de Gaara ne fut qu'un murmure.

-Oh laisse là m'appeler comme elle veut. C'est pas elle qui me mettra de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

Ils se mirent au courant de l'état du brun. Le médecin était arrivé et leur expliqué les quelques séquelles. D'abord réapprendre à marcher même s'il n'était paralysé puisqu'il sentait des sensations. Il n'aurait qu'à faire de la rééducation. Puis rien d'autre, mise à part certaines lourdeurs dans les membres qui disparaîtraient assez rapidement avec le temps. Aucune séquelle psychique, il se souvenait de tous. Naruto était heureux et ne fut amer qu'un instant qui dura à peine quelques secondes. Il était bien trop heureux pour Sasuke et Itachi pour foutre l'ambiance à zéro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cela faisait deux mois. Naruto restait chez Gaara pour ne pas gêner les deux frères. Il voyait Sasuke en allant en cours avec le roux, le brun laissant son aîné aux soins de Temari qui arrivait à aligner son travail et sa garde. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire puisque Itachi marchait pratiquement tout seul à présent. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien et avait une très bonne mémoire. Temari avait en fait engagé Itachi pour qu'il travaille dans sa boîte, couvrant diverses petites tâches et ce dernier aimé s'habillait d'un costard presque totalement noir, mis à part sa chemise. Cela faisait encore rire Naruto de se souvenir de lorsque Sasuke avait appris pour cette embauche de la part de la blonde.

_Sasuke était arrivé en vociférant en apprenant de la bouche de son frère que la blonde lui avait confié un poste dans son entreprise. Après avoir regardé son aîné droit dans les yeux, il était allé chez Gaara et avait à moitié défoncé la porte d'entrée pour se planter de toute sa hauteur devant la blonde qui avait maintenu son regard sans crainte aucune._

_-Tu embauches Itachi uniquement parce que c'est mon frère !_

_-Non. Il est compétent. Il apprend très vite et très bien. Et je te rappelle que j'ai pas eu besoin de lui pour que tu sois à moi ma p'tite crevette._

_-Tchh tu m'énerves._

_-Mais oui mais oui. _

_Temari s'était alors approché de lui et avait passé ses bras autour de ses épaules, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Naruto avait bien ri ce jour là devant l'air ahuri de Kankuro et surpris de Gaara. Il avait tenu le secret à ce dernier. Il n'avait jamais dit que c'était la blonde qui était allée vers le brun pour l'embrasser goulûment avant de lui demander de sortir avec elle. Naruto repensa au matin où il avait dit à Gaara qu'il allait voir Sasuke et qu'il avait du se faire quelques bus avant d'arriver à destination. Quand il était arrivé chez le brun, la blonde montait les escaliers avec un petit rictus en coin. Il était monté avec elle et l'avait vu stoppé devant la porte._

_Elle avait sonné, Sasuke avait ouvert un instant après. Elle l'avait de haut en bas alors qu'il terminait d'enfiler un tee shirt, et puis elle avait haussé les épaules, l'avait attrapé par les épaules pour se mettre sur la pointe des pieds sans tomber et s'était emparé de ses lèvres. Sasuke n'avait rien dit, à peine réagi mis à part haussé un sourcil. Elle avait ri, l'avait traité de crevette puis lui avait demandé s'il voulait sortir avec elle. Naruto s'était alors attendu à un rictus moqueur made in Sasuke, il avait juste accepté. Et le blond serait certainement mort de rire s'il ne l'était pratiquement déjà en pensant au fier Uchiha pliant devant la jeune femme dès qu'elle voudrait quelque chose. Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Sasuke lui avait dit de se taire et de dégager pour ensuite embrasser à son tour Temari. Naruto les avait ensuite laissé au cas où les choses seraient allées plus loin car la jeune femme était entrée dans l'appartement en s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée en pleine tempête._

Et lui il s'ennuyait un peu, même s'il continuait d'être présent à l'aide de Gaara. La nuit il continuait de le regarder et parfois encore il allait à l'hôpital, mais il le fit de moins en moins, surtout après avoir donner un faux espoir à Gaara qui avait accouru là bas en plein milieu de la nuit. Gaara ouvrait parfois les yeux la nuit, regrettant de ne pouvoir prendre dans ses bras la forme fantomatique qui était accoudée à sa fenêtre et qui soit le regardait, soit mirait la lune parfois d'un air qui lui semblait un peu triste. En début du deuxième mois ils apprirent que Sakura sortait avec Itachi, et elle était au petit soin avec lui, toujours souriante et parfois un peu trop gnangnan sur les bords. Elle s'attirait d'ailleurs les foudres du couple Sasuke Temari qui ensemble était la plus horrible des pairs. Toujours à se chamailler, à se tirer dans les pattes et autre. Le seul point commun d'avec Itachi et Sakura était sans doute leur ardeur dans les baisers passionnés qu'ils donnaient en public.

Les examens débutèrent. Naruto avait envie d'aider Gaara, mais ce dernier se débrouillait très bien sans lui. Cela le fit rager intérieurement même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il avait pratiquement foutu en l'air son année. Il avait certes des circonstances atténuantes, mais cela l'énervait tout de même. Surtout que vu les questions il aurait été certain de réussir. Ce fut à la fin du dernier examen, trois quarts d'heure avant la fin qu'il se sentit mal. Naruto s'excusa auprès de Gaara et sortie. Ce dernier le regarda à peine s'éloigner, il essayait de comprendre ce où il avait faux dans un de ses calculs. Naruto passa près de Sasuke et se dernier arrêta un instant d'écrire avant de reprendre de plus belle.

Une fois dehors, Naruto marcha un peu, mais la sensation ne partait pas. Il n'avait jamais ressentie ça, cette impression d'être aspiré vers l'intérieur et ça durait encore et encore. Il se plia en deux et tomba finalement à genoux. Naruto resta ainsi à se tenir le ventre, cherchant sa respiration, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de mourir. Il se ramassa sur lui-même, finissant à quatre pattes comme pour rendre mais se mit juste à pousser un cri guttural. Tout fut noir.

Gaara avait entendu le cri. Il se dépêcha de terminer son dernier calcul, son stylo aurait pu fumer que ça n'aurait rien changé. Sasuke avait remarqué son accélération. Lui-même finissait. Ils rendirent leurs copies en même temps, émargeant rapidement l'un après l'autre pour sortir vite. Sasuke marchait derrière Gaara et lui demandait ce qu'il se passait, l'autre n'écoutait pas, ne répondait pas, il cherchait. Sasuke attrapa alors Gaara par une épaule et le fit se retourner vers lui.

-Dis moi ce qu'il y a.

-Naruto est sorti, il ne se sentait pas bien. Et il y a eu ce cri…

-Un…

Mais Sasuke sentit son téléphone vibrait dans sa poche, il avait oublié de l'éteindre durant l'examen. Il répondit et un sourire s'esquissa sur sa face, de plus en plus large et éclatant. Lorsqu'il raccrocha après avoir répondu plusieurs fois oui, Gaara était suspendu à ses lèvres.

-Naruto viens de se réveiller.

Ils se regardèrent un peu l'air bête, l'instant flottant. Leurs cerveaux assimilaient l'information et d'un même mouvement ils s'élancèrent en avant. Sasuke et Gaara allèrent jusqu'au parking où le brun garait son nouveau moyen de locomotion. Depuis qu'il avait essayé celle de Karin, il en avait eu envie. Une énorme cylindrée noire avait sa place près d'un mur sous un petit abri. Sasuke lui envoya le casque de Temari et enfila le sien, totalement noire même la visée était teintée. Le bruit infernal de l'accélération se fit entendre et ils arrivèrent peu après à l'hôpital. Ils durent attendre un moment avant de le voir. Sasuke prévint Sakura qui fut la première à arriver sur son scooter, suivie de près par Temari apportant dans son sillage Sasuke et Kankuro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto avait toujours cette drôle de sensation. Elle s'estompait un peu, il pouvait reprendre son souffle à présent. Sur sa peau il sentit un petit souffle, un petit air tiède. Naruto avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un long rêve, il entrouvrit les yeux, la salle semblait tanguait un peu. Il du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'avoir pied, il leva la main et la regarda un instant. A nouveau des sensations emplissaient son corps, Naruto se sentait vraiment bien. Après un moment à apprécier de respirer, sa main longea le matelas et il enfonça le bouton d'appel d'urgence. En attendant que l'infirmière de garde arrive, il se redressa et allongea la main vers le radiateur pour l'éteindre. Un instant plus tard il accueillit la garde avec un sourire éblouissant.

Un petit groupe s'était formé dans la salle d'attente. Sasuke et Gaara étaient silencieux, du moins jusqu'à ce que Sakura n'arrive en courant ne dérape puis s'étale de tout son long. Mais elle reprit très vite sa course jusqu'à eux. Temari arriva un instant plus tard, précédent Itachi et Kankuro qui continuait de parler au téléphone. Ils étaient plus là pour leur frère que pour le blond, mais cela ne gêna personne réellement. Temari alla à Sasuke qui la laissa s'asseoir sur sa cuisse avant de l'embrasser. Depuis qu'elle était avec Sasuke, Sakura n'avait plus aucun problème à voir Itachi partir travailler avec la blonde alors qu'au début elle avait été plus que jalouse. Et Temari avait longtemps joué avec sa proximité d'avec Itachi juste pour la faire rager. Elle adorait ça. Alors les voir se chamailler n'était pas un fait nouveau dans le groupe qui se mit à parler de tous et de rien, plus pour patienter et faire baisser l'angoisse qu'autre chose. Tsunade arriva un sourire aux lèvres un instant plus tard. Naruto n'avait rien mis à part un tout petit peu de mal aux jambes, mais il avait déjà réussi à faire quelques pas. Ils se ruèrent sur lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il resta en observation quelques jours, marchant durant ce temps comme un vieillard de plus de cent ans. Tout comme ça avait été le cas pour Itachi à ses débuts. Et lorsqu'ils furent rassurés de son état, ils lui permirent de sortir. Naruto s'avança en dehors de l'hôpital en respirant à plein poumon, jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien malgré la lourdeur dans ses membres. Sasuke lui tendit le casque de Temari et le blond l'enfila en grognon qu'il était trop étroit ce qui lui valut un coup de la blonde. Il monta derrière Sasuke et se cala contre lui alors que les pneus crissaient déjà. Gaara monta avec sa sœur, maudissant le brun de conduire si vite. Itachi ce jour là était venu avec Sakura sur une moto totalement bleu nuit.

Ils allèrent chez Sasuke et Itachi. Naruto fut précédé de Sasuke et entra dans le petit salon décoré de quelques banderoles et guirlandes. Il se mit à rire et les filles l'entraînèrent vers le canapé tout proche. Gaara arriva après tout le monde en portant un gâteau qu'ils étaient allés prendre en cours de route et Temari sortit le champagne qu'elle ne donna pas au blond pour raison médicale. La petite fête de bienvenue continua un bon moment. Musique à fond ils se mirent à danser pour certains. Quand le calme retomba enfin, ce fut parce que Temari et Sasuke s'écroulèrent complètement bourrés et que Sakura s'endormie en prenant Kankuro pour Itachi qui les sépara. Kankuro ne revint jamais ensuite de la salle de bain où il avait voulu se rafraîchir et où il s'était écroulé en travers du tapis de douche.

Itachi regardait Naruto qui s'était écroulé contre lui. Le blond regardait son petit monde avec des yeux minuscules. Il était si heureux. Itachi se leva et prit Sakura contre lui pour l'amener dans la chambre de son petit frère où il se coucha près d'elle. Gaara regardait Naruto, ce dernier n'avait pas bougé de son canapé. Alors le roux se leva pour se poser près de lui, il n'hésita pas longtemps avant de se laisser tomber contre l'épaule de Naruto. Sa main lui prit le menton et il l'embrassa, mais ce fut Naruto qui approfondit le baiser. Gaara lui sourit lorsqu'il descella leurs lèvres. La chevelure de sang lui caressa la face, Gaara se nichait un peu mieux contre lui et s'endormit dans le creux de son cou après avoir passé sa main dans son dos et avoir resserré ses doigts contre sa hanche dans la poche de son jeans. Naruto resta un moment ainsi à tous les regarder et le sommeil le gagna un peu plus tard sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Quand il se réveilla le matin, la première chose qu'il vit fut les cheveux cramoisis contre sa joue. Ensuite il leva un peu les yeux et reconnu le sourire narquois du cadet des Uchiha. Contre lui se tenait Temari qui prenait photos sur photos. Elle ricanait malicieusement. Naruto bougea un peu et réveilla Gaara qui n'avait pas l'air frais, ce qui le réveilla vraiment fut le baiser de Naruto auquel il répondit malgré les flashs qui crépitaient. Ensuite Temari partie prendre quelques photos dans la salle de bain et termina dans la chambre de Sasuke en pouffant.

Tout ça rassura Naruto. Petit à petit la vie reprenait son cours normal, comme si rien ne l'avait interrompue pendant quelques mois pour lui. Il insista pour reprendre contact avec l'université et savoir que faire pour son avenir. La police le contacta pour qu'il puisse témoigner des actes reprochés à ceux qui avaient été arrêtés. Et Naruto râla plus d'une fois quand Sasuke lui interdit de reprendre ses jobs habituels. Gaara s'y mit aussi, ce qui le fit lâcher le morceau. Son appartement dut être rendu au propriétaire, entre temps il vivait un coup avec les Uchiha, un coup avec son petit ami. Il y restait souvent pour se remettre à niveau même s'il n'avait presque rien manqué. Souvent il voulait que ses séances de rattrapage finissent autrement que par la voie normale, mais Gaara tenait bon. Même si cela était parfois compliqué. Ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce que Naruto lui arrache une promesse.

_Naruto était assis au bureau de Gaara, il essayait de résoudre un problème de math comme le roux avait du faire pendant l'examen. Il se grattait le crâne avec son stylo et monologuait à voix basse, griffonnant parfois une note ou autre. Deux bras passèrent par-dessus ses épaules et s'appuyèrent sur le bureau alors que le visage de son petit ami se mettait au niveau du sien. Gaara n'acceptait toujours que des baisers et rien d'autre de plus. Il leva la main et la posa sur la joue craie puis tourna la tête pour l'embrasser. La paire azur se perdit dans celle turquoise._

_-Gaara…_

_-Non._

_-Mais ! j'ai rien dit encore !_

_-Mais je sais que tu vas encore vouloir qu'on le fasse maintenant. Alors c'est non. Concentre toi. T'es pas loin. Faut juste que tu le fasses plus vite._

_-GAaraaaa… Naruto jouait sur les consonances de son prénom, mais le roux résistait toujours._

_-Nah. Pas tant que tu n'as pas passé le rattrapage et puis tu viens à peine de sortir de l'hosto._

_-Mais c'est encore loin les épreuves et je suis en pleine forme moi !_

_-Et bien dis toi que ce sera pas avant, et puis tu dois reprendre du poids. _

_-Mais euuuuh. Et puis je suis bien mince comme ça._

_-Non. Et ce n'est que dans une semaine et des poussières, d'ici là bouffe un peu plus, t'as l'air d'un squelette._

_-T'exagère, je suis pas si maigre. Enfin, tu promets alors._

_-Mais t'es un pervers fini, c'est pas possible. Tu penses qu'avec ta queue. Quoi ? c'est quoi cette tête._

_-Toi t'es trop franc. T'es pire que Sasuke quand il s'y met._

_-Tant mieux. Tu reprends et après je t'en donne un autre. Gaara pointa les feuilles et se recula du dos de son petit ami._

_-Un bisou d'abord._

_-Qu'est ce que je disais._

_-Mais quoi ! c'est juste un bisou._

_-Ouais ouais. Gaara s'était alors penché pour l'embrasser._

_-Et hop, promesse faite. T'auras pas le droit de te dérober._

_-Hm. Allez bosse. Et tu ne triches pas. Je suis en bas je vais bosser un peu ma sculpture._

_-Ouais compte sur moi. Naruto souriait de manière espiègle, présageant déjà qu'il ne suivrait pas ce qu'il disait._

_-Si tu ne tiens pas parole, pourquoi je devrais tenir la mienne hu ?_

_-Eh !_

_-Huhuhu. Bon je compte sur toi. Quand tu as fini, descend me voir._

_-Ok chef !_

_L'air sérieux de Gaara lui donna plus qu'envie de lui montrer qu'il y arriverait seul. Lorsqu'il entra dans le sous sol un peu plus tard, il attrapa Gaara par derrière, l'embrassa sur la joue puis les lèvres et le coucha à moitié sur la table. L'autre ne paniqua pas, il savait que le blond n'irait pas plus loin s'il ne le voulait pas. C'était presque un jeu par moment, mais il y mettait fin et le blond stoppait toujours. Naruto un poing sur la hanche lui tendit sa copie._

Il venait de finir ses examens. Gaara était tranquillement en train de l'attendre à la sortie de la salle. Naruto fut l'un des derniers à sortir avec cependant un sourire à damner un saint. Le blond n'était pas du genre discret, il posa ses avant bras sur les épaules de son compagnon et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, jouant avec sa langue. Gaara se prêta au jeu, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il posa même ses mains sur les hanches du blond et se prêta volontiers au ballet buccal que lui proposait l'autre.

-Allons y. héhéhé. Naruto s'était mis à chantonner ça en regardant à gauche à droite.

-Où ?

-Tenir notre promesse bien sur.

-… bon moi je rentre. A tout à l'heure et amuses toi bien.

-Heeeeyyyy Gaara !!!

Naruto le rattrapa alors que le rouquin s'échappait déjà vers la sortie de l'université. Il l'enserra dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou pour remonter jusqu'à un petit point sensible auquel Gaara avait un mal fou à résister.

-Hum.

-Ah ! Sakura te voilà.

-Tiens. Bâtiment des langues, premier niveau, salle du fond.

-Héhéhé merci chérie. Naruto l'embrassa sur la joue, la rosée se prenant un regard mauvais de Gaara alors qu'elle déposait dans les mains tannées un jeu de clef.

-Ouais, t'auras intérêt à me laisser l'appart demain soir.

-Mais oui, toute la nuit avec ton itachichou d'amour. Je saiiiis.

-Baka. Sakura et Gaara l'avaient dit au même moment.

-Quoi ? Naruto avait juste tourné un regard amusé vers Gaara.

-Tu vas me dire qu'elle est au courant !

-Euuuh non. Les yeux azurs roulèrent dans leurs orbites, Gaara sut tout de suite que c'était le cas. Naruto ne savait pas lui mentir. Mais noooon.

-Hahaha. Bon allez, je vous laisse. Temari m'a demandé de prendre en photo Sasuke en plein entraînement et comme il est venu aujourd'hui puisque j'ai vu sa moto…

-Ouais il a bientôt une compet' avec quelques autres dojos.

Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit et elle s'en alla alors que le blond, ayant mêler ses doigts à ceux de Gaara, l'entraîna à a suite. Ils parcouraient l'université à moitié vide, mais Gaara n'était pas chaud du tout, il lançait même des regards tueur à son compagnon. Mais Naruto l'amena tant bien que mal jusqu'à la salle entièrement vide. Il ne s'arrêta qu'au bureau du professeur du petit amphithéâtre et lâcha toute ses affaires, s'asseyant sur le bureau pour prendre Gaara entre ses jambes et l'embrassait. Le roux ne se prêta pas du tout au jeu. Il ne voulait pas. Naruto avait beau essayé de l'exciter, il faisait celui qui ne ressentait rien.

-Tu veux vraiment pas ?

-Non.

-…bon ok.

Naruto se baissa l'air hyper déçu et ramassa son sac. Gaara s'était déjà dirigé vers la sortie mais s'était arrêté pour l'attendre. Naruto le dépassa, l'air boudeur Cela exaspéra Gaara mais l'amusa aussi un peu. Et avant que le blond n'ait rouvert la porte qu'il avait prit soin de fermer à clef. Gaara eut un sourire, le blond arrivait à lui faire faire n'importe quoi. Il l'attrapa en passant ses mains autour de ses hanches et l'embrassa dans le cou. Déjà il lui enlevait son haut pour perdre ses lèvres dans son dos. Naruto avait sursauté, arrêté de bouger avant de partir dans un grand rire. Il l'aimait son Gaara.

_**Lemon. (parce que M va me taper sinon…pour une fois que j'en voyais pas l'utilité mdr)**_

Naruto se retourna pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui offrir ses lèvres, mais Gaara les refusa et l'accola à la porte derrière lui pour lui dévorer la gorge, il s'amusait à laisser des marques qui ne pourrait qu'être voyante en sortant d'ici puisque le blond n'aurait rien pour les cacher. Gaara continua de le caresser, et Naruto se laisser faire, ayant lâché tout ce qu'il tenait pour lui enlever son haut. Mais Gaara ne se laissa pas faire, lui tirant un grognement d'insatisfaction. Naruto entendit le déclic de son ceinturon, il se passa la langue sur la lèvre inférieure alors que les baisers de Gaara descendaient inlassablement vers son boxer. Les deux billes bleues descendirent, regardant la chevelure de sang. Gaara leva ses turquoises vers lui, un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres, il attira le zip de la fermeture éclair du blond entre ses dents à l'aide de sa langue et glissa lentement la fermeture. Naruto avala tant bien que mal sa salive alors que Gaara lui descendait son pantalon sur les cuisses, les caressant au passage.

-Je croyais que…aaah mon Dieu !

-Que je ne savais pas quoi faire ?

-Hn aaah. Naruto cherchait un appui qu'il ne trouvait pas.

Gaara triturait son pénis à travers le fin tissu, s'amusant des bruits que Naruto pouvait produire. Il mordillait ou suçotait, sentant dans sa chevelure la main de Naruto qui se resserrait par moment.

-La documentation ça se trouve quand on cherche.

-Aaahnnn.

-Huhuhu et ça à pas l'air de marcher qu'en théorie.

Naruto le sentit mettre ses doigts sous l'élastique de son sous vêtement, il ne laissa pas Gaara aller plus loin. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le releva, le plaquant à son tour et l'embrassa. Le roux se laissa faire. Le baiser n'était pas de ceux habituel même s'il pouvait s'en rapprocher. Il était plus profond, plus joueur, plus appréciable. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit ceux de Naruto sur lui, une petite lueur y brillait, différente elle aussi de l'habituelle. Les mains du blond se chargèrent de le déshabiller, et il entraîna Gaara jusqu'à un bureau ou le roux ne put que s'asseoir sous les assauts de Naruto.

Ce dernier l'embrassait, léchant son corps par endroit et le triturant. Il mordait par endroit, mais jamais à en faire mal, Gaara trouvait même cela stimulant. Mais quand Naruto lui rendit ce qu'il lui avait fait plus bas, sa respiration se coupa alors que des sensations qu'il ne connaissait pas l'inondèrent. Naruto eut un petit rire de satisfaction alors que sa main se glissait sous le dernier vêtement de Gaara pour s'emparer de son sexe. Naruto le découvrit pour le mettre dans sa bouche tirant du roux un gémissement qui résonna dans l'amphi en écho. Cela lui plut. Il insista pour que Gaara recommence encore et encore, ce qu'il fit avant de repousser Naruto. Les deux paires d'yeux claires rentrèrent en contact pour ne plus se lâcher, l'un et l'autre avaient le souffle court, les yeux emplis de la même lueur, la face un peu rougie et cette même envie dévorante qui avait prit pour base leurs reins en feu.

Gaara descendit de son perchoir et Naruto s'approcha en même temps que lui, ils scellèrent leurs lèvres longtemps, leurs mains se promenant sur le corps de l'autre, cherchant à atteindre quelque chose qu'il ne savait consciemment. Rien que se toucher était beaucoup, il y a peu ils ne l'avaient pu. Ils se laissèrent tomber à genoux, continuant de s'embrasser. Naruto fut le premier à arrêter, déposant un baiser sur l'épaule de son amant. Le sol était trop sale, il l'attrapa par la main et alla jusqu'au bureau du professeur pour s'y allonger, entraînant sur lui Gaara. Il l'embrassa et lui murmura à l'oreille.

Naruto lui souriait, il répondit avant de s'exécuter. Gaara se retourna et descendit lentement le boxer du blond qui tressaillit plus d'une fois. Gaara était joueur. Et Naruto lui montra qu'il n'était pas en reste. Tout deux faisaient monté la pression, se fiant à la respiration et aux réactions de l'autre. Gaara frôla l'intimité du blond et celui-ci laissa échapper un son différent, s'arrêtant un instant dans sa tâche. Gaara lança un regard vers la face du blond, un petit sourire satisfait. Il avait lu beaucoup de documentation dernièrement, et Sakura, l'ayant trouvé à la bibliothèque en train de faire des recherches pendant qu'il attendait que Naruto sorte de l'un de ses examens, lui avait remis un petit sac rempli de précieux mangas de sa collection.

Gaara avait retenu le principal, il sentit que Naruto avait reprit avec un peu plus de vigueur, et il s'humidifia les doigts, présentant l'un d'eux. Le blond ne put que ralentir l'allure de peur de le mordre, pire quand il sentit le roux s'insérer en lui, il stoppa simplement. Ses doigts furent pratiquement avalé par le blond, et le roux réalisa de plein fouet qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu droit à lui faire l'amour. Il sentit en lui monter une jalousie qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné, s'était presque une rage. Il devint un peu plus sadique, continuant d'aller et venir de plus en plus vite en lui avec ses doigts.

Gaara descendit de la table, continuant d'agiter sa main. Naruto se tordait sous lui, et les turquoises ne le lâchaient plus, son expression était sérieuse, un peu hautaine. Il savait que s'était lui qui le faisait se tordre de plaisir en ce moment même, mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Il voulait plus, plus sinon rien. Naruto ouvrit les yeux, sa bouche entrouverte était plus que désirable et la couleur de ses yeux ressortait face à celle de ses joues. Gaara retira ses doigts, recevant un grognement de l'être alangui sous lui et qui le regardait le souffle court. Naruto se redressa et mit ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant à lui il l'embrassa, jouant avec sa langue de nouveau dans un ballet des plus désordonné. Un fin filet de bave les retint l'un à l'autre, Naruto posa son front sur celui de Gaara avant d'embrasser son tatouage et de se lever. Il alla vers son sac près de la porte et le prit, sortant un préservatif lubrifié et un autre tube au cas où cela n'aurait pas été assez. Naruto l'embrassait sur l'épaule et Gaara captura ses lèvres avant de le retourner face vers la table. Gaara regarda la capote et la mit de coté, mettant sur ses doigts le gel. Naruto se pencha et le roux le prépara, refaisant inlassablement les mêmes mouvements, accélérants par moment ou s'absentant jusqu'à ce que son amant se plaigne d'un grognement. Il posa alors la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Avec lui tu n'en usais pas hein ?

-Hu ? avec qui ? quoi ? Naruto avait tout ses sens chamboulés, il ne comprenait plus rien. Et cela fit avoir un sourire de satisfaction totale à Gaara.

-Avec Hidan. Le regard de Naruto s'ouvrit un instant sous la surprise et le roux enfonça un peu plus loin ses doigts.

-Nooon. Non. Haaaa. Gaara…Gaa…

Mais le roux le fit le taire, se penchant pour l'embrasser par-dessus son épaule, collant son membre contre sa cuisse et lui tirant un nouveau grognement, d'impatience cette fois. Il avait eut la réponse souhaitée, il balaya la capote d'un geste de la main et la laissa tomber sur le sol. Cela ne fit qu'élargir le sourire du roux, il savait que Naruto n'avait aucune maladie car il avait été là pour les résultats après l'incident d'avec Hidan. Et il savait que lui-même n'avait rien.

-Naruto.

-Hnnnn. La face de son amant se tourna vers lui, son œil azur s'ouvrant sur lui. Il était embué de plaisir mal contenu.

-Tu me veux ? Naruto voyait son sourire un peu sadique, prenant plaisir à le torturer ainsi.

-Ooui…hhaaa…Gaara avait enlevé ses doigts d'un geste vif et lui tenait les fesses.

-Alors n'aime que moi. Et d'un coup de rein il l'empala.

-Haaaa…..GAARAAaaaaa haaaaannnn

Mais Gaara n'écouta pas, il se déhanchait sur Naruto, se nourrissant de ses plaintes et de sa main qui essaya un moment de lui attraper la cuisse avant de reprendre appuie sur le bureau car il accélérait le rythme. Quand il se sentit sur le point de jouir, il se pencha sur lui, jouant juste de son bassin pour rythmer sa course, le mordant à l'épaule tellement le plaisir était puissant. Il se contracta un instant et émit un gémissement. Il fut le premier à venir. Gaara lécha le sang qui perlait de la blessure qu'il lui avait faite puis se retira de Naruto et le retourna vers lui. Il alla entre ses jambes et Naruto les resserra autour de lui.

Naruto l'embrassa sur le front, descendant le long de l'arête de son nez, passant sur ses joues, baisant ses paupières puis ses lèvres. Il inondait Gaara de son surplus d'amour qu'il ressentait et cela n'était jamais assez. Gaara attrapa le membre encore tendu de Naruto qui se mit à l'embrasser, jouant avec sa langue. Le blond se mit à bouger sur la table, comme si lui aussi se déhancher, et le roux se sentait de plus en plus excité. Naruto glissa ses mains jusqu'à son sexe et se mit à faire pareil que lui. Gaara lâcha finalement sa prise, Naruto malaxait leurs hampes ensembles langoureusement puis de plus en plus vite. Gaara mit ses bras autour du blond, s'appuyant à son tour sur le bureau de bois. Il entendait à son oreille son prénom, murmurait rapidement, entrecoupé parfois d'un souffle chaud, bouillant, qui exaltait ses sens. Naruto vint juste un instant avant lui.

_**Fin lemon.**_

Ils restèrent un moment dans le bras l'un de l'autre. Naruto l'avait enserré contre lui et attiré contre le bureau où ils étaient pratiquement couchés. En silence ils rhabillèrent après s'être plus ou moins essuyer. Peu après ils sortirent, et Naruto mit sa main dans la sienne avant de passer près de son oreille où il murmura sa réponse au 'n'aime que moi' du roux. Ce dernier souriait en regardant droit devant lui. Il savait sa réponse déjà, dès le moment où ils avaient été ensemble il avait su. Mais cela faisait toujours du bien de l'entendre. Le rire de Naruto devant l'air satisfait qu'il devait avoir le fit sourire encore plus.

Ensemble ils allèrent vers la sortie côté parking où ils virent Sasuke et Sakura en grande conversation. Il chevauchait sa cylindrée noire et elle était sur son scooter totalement rose. Elle ria et il sembla contrarié. Juste quand il allait glisser son casque il vit le couple venir à eux et Sakura tourna la tête et leva la main. Naruto arriva un grand sourire aux lèvres et la donna à Sakura alors que Sasuke dévisageait presque Gaara. Les lèvres de l'Uchiha s'étirèrent en un rictus.

-Alors ça y est ?

-Ouais. Aieuuu Gaara !

-Tout le monde n'est pas obligé d'être au courant baka. Continue et je t'en prive.

-Vu la tête que tu faisais ça m'étonnerait.

-…le roux croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et eut l'air menaçant. Tu crois ?

-Euuuh tu plaisantes hein ?

-….

-Gaaraaaa dis moi que tu plaisantes.

-Tsss Usuratonkachi. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas vanter tes mérites au peuple. Ah ouais. J'ai trouvé un appart'. Faut que tu viennes le voir. Tu me dis quand…

-J'ai plus rien à faire, je suis libre comme l'air.

-Hmpf, ça se voit à ta face. Ais l'air moins ahuri s'il te plaît ça me tape sur les nerfs.

-Oh ça va le frustré sexuel va pas me faire la morale. Toi ça se voit que ça fait un moment que t'y es pas passé.

-Peuh Dobe tu…

-Bon ça suffit les Dobe et autre baka. Itachi aussi va habiter là bas ?

-Bien sur puisque l'on prend une colocation. Tu t'es trouvé un job au fait Usuratonkachi ?

-Ouais, je bosse pour Temari. Un peu comme Itachi. Ça paie bien. Alors cet appart ?

-En fait on aurait une chambre assez grande chacun et éloignées les une des autres. Histoire que l'on ait un peu d'intimité. On y vivra à trois mais…à mon avis on tiendra son problème à plus.

-Hahaha. Génial.

-Bon on y va maintenant, je veux voir où tu vas traîner ton frère.

-Pfff. Quand je pense que je l'aurais pour belle sœur un long moment.

-Toute ta misérable existence Sasuke. Sakura avait un sourire ravit.

-Pffff.

-Dis toi qu'au moins elle n'est pas avec toi. Tu pourras encore la fuir.

-Hey Gaara !

-Hahaha.

-Kukuku.

Sasuke décrocha son portable et fixa un rendez vous pour la demi heure à suivre. Gaara alla à la moto près de celle de Sasuke. Elle était d'un rouge sang saisissant et lorsqu'il l'a mit sous le soleil, le rouge se mêla à une couleur orangée parfois un peu jaune donnant l'air de flamme. Il enfila un casque et en jeta un autre à Naruto qui l'avait suivi. Ce dernier monta derrière Gaara et enfila son casque rougeoyant et se cala malicieusement contre le pilote. Sasuke ne quittait pas l'engin des yeux tout comme Sakura puis il leva les yeux vers Gaara.

-Je ne savais pas que s'était la tienne.

-Ma sœur a voulue me faire un cadeau.

-Ah oui ?

-Ouais. Il paraît que je lui ais ramené l'homme de sa vie.

-Hahaha.

Naruto riait à plein poumons et descendit sa visière alors que Gaara avança jusqu'au portail en tournant à peine la molette. Sasuke n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre et regarda Sakura qui se retenait de tout commentaire. Elle roula jusqu'à eux puis le brun leur ouvrit la voie, roulant au pas pour que le scooter puisse suivre. Ils visitèrent l'appartement. Gaara ne vit aucun mort qui aurait pu le faire reculer, et Naruto décida sans préavis de sa chambre, Sakura faisant de même pour celle d'Itachi, ne laissant pas à Sasuke le choix. Deux semaines plus tard ils s'installèrent chacun recevant de fréquentes visites de leurs âmes soeur.

Après une fête d'installation qu'ils firent en même temps que pour la réception des résultats, Kankuro se retrouva seul à dormir dans le salon alors que les couples s'en donnaient à cœur joie dans leurs chambres respectives. Naruto apprit à Gaara à changer de rôle, Sasuke apprit de Temari encore de nouvelles positions et Sakura s'exerçait à former son amant, lui faisant rattraper à chaque fois sa perte de temps à dormir, de bien différentes façons. Et c'est dans ces moments là que Kankuro pensait qu'il devrait se mettre à écrire des livres comme le faisait à l'époque l'un des amis de son oncle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ah oui et pour ceux que ça intéresse ( M ? mdr) Hidan écopa d'une longue, très longue peine de prison. Son indiscipline le mena à nettoyer souvent les chiottes communes, et son obnubilation de Dieu lui permit de se faire une mini secte parmi les co-détenus qui étaient là. Kakuzu n'avait rien fait de mal mais reçut la visite impromptue de plusieurs contrôleurs sanitaires pour son établissement et d'inspecteurs du travail par la même occasion qui le mirent à son grand désespoir sur la paille. Les clients arrêtés furent pour la majorité relâchés mais pas tous gratuitement, certains se retrouvant fichés et tenus à l'oeil. Et Deidara….Deidara regretta amèrement d'avoir fait tombé sa savonnette…

_

* * *

__Et voilà, Gaanaru finis__. Bientôt du Sasunaru. J'espère que vous avez aimé loool._


End file.
